The Light of Hope : Kids in America
by Paildramon247
Summary: New Armors? New enemies? The Destruction of Japan? The Digidestines must find a away to stop this new evil, and what's going on in America? The fate of The Digital World is once again in peril. Please r/r.
1. I'll Turn My Courage Into Wings

CHAPTER 1  
I'LL TURN MY COURAGE INTO WINGS  
  
"Taichi San, wake up,"" said Hikari. Taichi layed flat on his bed and ignored Hikari's  
cries. "Taichi," she continued to say. Hikari began to take out her camera. She aimed the lens and flashed. Taichi jumped out and bumped his head. "Hey, what's wrong with you Hikari?" he asked. "You were suppose to get up a minute ago," she said laughing. "Very funny," he murmured and got out of bed. "It's a Saturday and you still have to wake me up," Taichi said. "Well, mom called you and you still didn't wake up," she said. "It's time for the tea ceremony," she said. "That doesn't start until one more hour," he said going to the bathroom. "Of course not, but I still want to tell you," Hikari said walking out of the room.  
  
Taichi walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw his mom making sushi.  
"Ohayo Mama," he said yawning and stretching his hands. "Ohayo Taichi San, are you dressed?" she asked. "Of course," he said. "Did that little sister of yours bother you again?" she asked. "Sort of, now that Hikari has that camera," Taichi said. "Well, I hope you're hungry today. You need a lot of energy to stay kneeling for two hours." Taichi's mind began to race with thoughts. "'Two hours?" he gasped. "Yes, but don't worry, I invited your friend Sora over as well," she said. "You did?" he asked.  
  
"Why is that?" she asked. "Nothing." Taichi walked out of the apartment and walked  
into the balcony. He gazed into the morning sun. The wind was blowing gently and the birds were fluttering in the sunlight. Taichi stood there thinking about the Digital World and Agumon. "I wonder, if I will ever go back to the Digital World," he wondered as the cool wind blew through his hair. A little bird landed on his shoulder. It began to chirp as it saw Taichi look outside. "Hey Taichi, what are you doing?" asked Hikari. "What?" gasped Taichi. The little bird flew away in a breeze. "I was just asking you what you are doing?" she asked poking her head outside.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything," he said. Hikari stepped closer to the balcony. She went  
into the balcony and pulled her hair back. "What are you looking at?" she asked. "outside," Taichi responded. "Well Taichi San, find a girl friend yet?" Hikari asked. She began to make little smooching sounds. Taichi stared at her. "Why do you ask?" he asked. "I was just wondering, c'mon Taichi, tell your fifth grade sister all about it," she said hugging his hand. Taichi began to blush. "Look Hikari, watch it," he said letting her stop holding his arm. "Come on, tell me," she said. "No," Taichi said. "I mean... forget it." "Listen Taichi, I took a picture of you in the shower," Hikari said laughing. She took out a picture of Taichi in the shower. "Hey, where did you get that?" he gasped.   
  
"I have a secret camera in the bathroom," she said laughing again. She began to   
swing the picture around. "If you want it back Taichi, tell me, who do you like," she said. "What if I don't tell you?" he asked. "Then I'll email this picture to Yamato." "Oh c'mon, Mom, Hikari is black mailing me!" he cried. His mom came out. "Black mailing?" she asked. "Hikari San, are you trying to black mail him again?" she asked. Taichi's mind raced with anger. "What do you mean, again?" he asked. "No reason," she said. "Now Hikari, give me the photograph," she said holding out her hand. "Sure," she said. Hikari gave her the photograph and her mom tore it apart.  
  
"Now you two, it is almost time for the tea ceremony," she said walking into the  
house. Taichi's mind raced with a thousand things again. "What time is it Hikari?" he asked. Hikari went inside and looked at the clock. "It's almost time for the tea ceremony!" she declared. "How long?" he asked stretching his arms. "In about twenty minutes," she said. "What?" Taichi gasped spinning around. Suddenly, Hikari aimed her camera and took a snap shot of Taichi gasping. "Another one for my scrap book," she said snickering a little. "Hikari, why are you always doing that to me?" Taichi asked. "It's fun to take photographs of you in stupid emotions," she said.  
  
"Anyway, why does that matter anyway?" she asked. "Because those embarrassing   
photographs are all me," he said. "Oh well," she said running back into the house. "Come on, have a sushi," she said waving good bye. "Save me a good one," he said walking in. Suddenly, he head a loud rustle in the trees. "Huh, what the..." Taichi looked back and found a fire just occurred in the middle of town. "Hey, something's wrong," he said walking back in. "Mom, a fire just occurred," he said. "What? Where?" she stammered. "Oh dear, I see it," she cried pointing to a building. "Can I go check it out?" Hikari asked finishing up a sushi. "No, stay right here," she said. She picked up the phone and began to dial a number. She began to talk rapidly into the phone.  
  
"Hikari, I just heard that the explosion is at your elementary school. I want you and   
Taichi to check it out," she said. "You can count on me," Hikari said taking her camera and running down the steps. "Watch her Taichi San," she said. "Don't worry mom, she'll be OK," he said putting on his uniform. He ran outside to find Hikari waiting for him. "Let's go," she said giving a thumbs up. The two ran down the streets until they reached the school. Hikari gasped at the sight of what had happened. "Oh no," she cried covering her mouth. People were injured on the ground and so was Mr. Hamasaki. "My old teacher!" cried Taichi running over to try and help the people. "We better hurry Hikari," he cried. He and Hikari ran towards the site where they saw Yamato, Sora, and Koushirou standing there.   
  
"Hey guys," Taichi cried. Yamato and the others looked back and saw Taichi and  
Hikari. "Taichi!" Yamato cried. "What are you doing here?" asked Taichi. "Our parents told us to come here to help out with this horror," Yamato said. "Listen Taichi, do you think we can still attend the tea ceremony?" asked Sora. "I don't know, is there a way for us to help these people?" asked Koushirou. The group stood there for a moment. Suddenly, the building began to crumble. Police officers directed the people to move out of the way. "Look, over there!" cried Hikari pointing towards the building. The group looked at the building. Somehow, only the school building was burned, and not the library building where it had the computer lab. That building kept making red colors.  
  
"Let's check it out!" Sora cried. Suddenly, fire monsters crawled out of the cracks of  
the burned building. "A monster!" cried a woman. The fiery monsters formed into a shape. They had black armor all over them with red fire symbols. "Is that?" cried Yamato. "A Digimon?" cried Taichi. Hikari's Digivice began to glow colors and her computer popped out and teloported onto her hand. It opened to reveal the data for the monster. "I don't know what happened, but it seems like this is a fire Digimon named "Domongumon," and it is burning the building with its attack, Fire Heart," Hikari said. "They're coming out of the Digital World!" Sora cried. "We have to find out why!" Yamato cried. "For the sake of this world," said Koushirou. The group ran into the building that was not burned and tried to get to the computer lab. "Almost there," Taichi cried.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of fire appeared and the Domongumons appeared. They were shooting   
flames towards the gang. The kids ducked out of the way, but then, one of the Digimons used a black and silver chain and grabbed Koushirou around his stomach. He pulled him towards itself and burned laughed. "Koushirou!" Yamato cried running towards the Digimon. "No, don't!" Koushirou cried. Suddenly, the Domongumon that captured Koushirou disappeared with him. "Where did they go?" gasped Taichi. The rest of the Domongumons appeared. "We'll find out later. Right now, we have to go to the Digital World!" Sora exclaimed. The four kids ran the other way and up the stairs. "We're almost there," cried Yamato. The group ran up to the library when the Domongumons found them.   
  
"Oh no, not again," cried Yamato. The Domongumons formed a fire ball on their hands.  
"Fire Heart!" it gurgled and launched it towards the kids. They ran from it but it caused Sora to trip and she was caught onto a locker. "I can't, get loose!" she cried. The Domongumons came closer and laughed at Sora. "No!" cried Taichi as he ran for her. Then, the Domongumons blasted another Fire Heart attack towards Taichi. It blasted him and he fell to the ground. One of the Domongumon's lassoed Sora's legs and the two were teloported. "No, help..." cried Sora before disappearing. "No way!" Hikari cried. "We have to move on, Yamato, Hikari, we have to find out why the Domongumon's are doing this!" Yamato cried. The three moved on until they were at the stairs which would lead to the computer lab.  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato cried. Taichi looked back and found Domongumons strangling him   
with chains. He was desperately trying to breath now. "Hurry... Taichi," he managed to say. "No Yamato, I won't go any father!" Taichi cried running. "No," Hikari exclaimed. The Digimon blasted the two with another Fire Heart attack that sent the two into the computer lab. Taichi got up and ran out the room to find Yamato and the other Digimon gone. Tears came out of Taichi's eyes. "We better hurry if we want to save them!" Taichi said. Hikari nodded and took out her pink Digivice. She aimed it towards a computer screen where it instantly opened a picture. "Digital Warp," Hikari exclaimed and she disappeared. Taichi took his out and aimed it. "Go!" he cried and he was also transported to the Digital World.  
  
Through the portal, Taichi and Hikari zoomed through and landed through a monitor.  
"Taichi, get off me," cried Hikari struggling to get free. Taichi got up and brushed off some of the dirt. "The Digital World is still the same," he said looking around. "Do you think Agumon is somewhere around here?" Taichi asked. Hikari took out her mini computer and turned it on. She pressed a few codes and a map of the Digital World appeared. "I am tracking down Agumon right now," she said. The computer began to beep and a pink spot appeared. "I've located Tailmon," she cried. "Well Hikari, let's go find Tailmon then," he said. "Anyway, we have to help Sora and the others. They could be while we are talking about this.  
  
"We must be moving," Hikari said. Taichi and Hikari walked down a forest. The  
two stumbled upon tropical plants and such. They kept walking until they found a dark cave with light coming out. "Look," Taichi cried pointing to it. "Some weird light is coming out!" Hikari yelled. The two walked inside to find a weird Digimon on the floor. "Look, it's Tailmon!" she cried. Hikari walked closer to find Tailmon on the floor, all bruised up. "Oh no, Tailmon," she cried picking her up. Suddenly, Taichi felt a rumble. "What's that?" he cried. The floor began to crack and out popped out Domongumon. "Oh no!" Hikari cried out. Hikari and Tailmon fell into a hole on the ground. "Hikari!" Taichi cried looking down. "Taichi!..." A glimmer of light appeared and she was gone.  
  
The rest of the cave began to crumble also. "I can't believe what is happening here,"  
Taichi yelled. He ran out of the cave and watched as it crumbled into pieces. In place was a large hole that had green webs over it. Suddenly, a green lady came out of the hole and began to laugh vigorously. "Hello holder of Courage, I've been expecting you," she said. The lady had a long red kimono with dark sun glasses. She had red lipstick on and wore a red hat full that had symbols all over it. "I've been expecting you, young and foolish boy." "Who are you, and where have you taken my sister?" he cried. The lady reached into her jacket and took out three tubes full of small figures. Each one had a shape of Koushirou, Yamato, and Sora! "What are those?" Taichi gasped.  
  
"These are just a couple of tubes that contain your three friends. I was enjoying their  
suffering when my Domongumons captured and strangled them until they had to give up their hearts to me." Taichi gasped as he saw that a little light was glimmering inside their tubes."Give me those! Those are my friends!" Taichi continued to say. "Tsk, Tsk, sorry boy but they belong to me now," she said. "After I receive all of the hearts I need this world and yours shall perish," she said. "As you can see. The Digital World is mine and only mines!" she cried. She snapped her fingers and suddenly, Agumon appeared floating in the air floating helplessly. "That's Agumon!" Taichi cried. "Yes I know. He's your partner Digimon and now he will bow to my powers," she said snapping her fingers again.  
  
Agumon suddenly fell to the ground and began to glow red eyes. It moved its arms  
up and down and ran towards Taichi. Taichi was stunned by the movements and Agumon ripped through Taichi's shirt causing him to fall to the ground. He looked at his chest to find it was bleeding a little. "Agumon, no!" he cried running towards him but the lady snapped her fingers again and Agumon released a Pepper Breath attack. It hit Taichi and he fell to the ground. He started to get up but Agumon scratched his head. Agumon floated back to the lady and he fainted again. "Good work my slave," she said. Taichi got up and looked at himself. He was all bruised up and had blood dripping from his ankle. He held his shoulder and started to walk to Agumon.  
  
"Why bother holder of courage," the lady replied. "Why are you doing this? Agumon  
is my friend!" he cried and aimed a punch towards the lady. He made it and punched the lady's face, causing her to fall to the ground. "Why you little brat!" she cried out rubbing her face. She snapped her fingers again and Agumon suddenly woke up. "Slave, terminate this brat!" she cried out. Agumon leapt forward and scratched Taichi's hair. He fell back again. Agumon roared with anger and spitted out fire balls that formed a fire ring. It trapped Taichi dead in his tracks. The lady got up and laughed. Taichi took out his Digivice slowly trying not to hurt himself. "Please Agumon, return to normal," he cried holding up his Digivice. It began to glow when suddenly the lady wicked it away with her hair.  
  
Taichi's Digivice flew away from him and into a tree. "No!" he cried. "Go slave,  
finish him off," the lady cried out. Agumon launched towards him when suddenly, the Digivice captured Taichi and Agumon. The white light caught them and they were teloported. The fire rings disappeared and the lady stood there. "Darn it!" she cried. "What just happened here?" Somewhere deep in the Digital World stood Taichi in the air and Agumon. Agumon fell to the ground and Taichi stumbled near him. he got up and looked at himself. He was still bloody and his clothes were all torn apart. He took Agumon into his hands and hugged him. "Agumon, are you alright?" he asked. Agumon suddenly woke up and looked at Taichi. "Taichi?" Agumon gasped. "Taichi, you're here," Agumon cried hugging him back.  
  
Agumon then noticed all the bruises he had on him. "Taichi, what happened to you?"  
Agumon asked. "You don't know?" he asked. "Of course I don't," he said. "You were controlled by this weird lady," he said. Taichi knelt down to the ground and rubbed his bruises. "How though, I was, controlled?" he gasped to himself. "Oh Taichi, I'm so sorry!" Agumon cried hugging him even more. "How can I help those bruises," he asked. "Don't worry about them right now. I am more worried about Koushirou, Sora, and Yamato right now," he said. Agumon stared at him. "What's wrong with them?" Agumon asked. "They have been captured by that, person." "Taichi, are you OK?" Agumon asked. "Not really," he said falling down to the ground.  
  
"This is all my fault," Agumon said. He bent over to help Taichi up. He grabbed his  
arm and tried but Taichi couldn't get up. "How can I help you when you are in this pain?" asked Agumon. "I don't know, but we have to find that green monster!" he cried. Taichi began to get up when suddenly, a great light appeared out of no where in the cave. The light disappeared and there stood Taichi's Digivice. "Hey, it's my Digivice," he said. He picked it up and it was activated. Orange light came out and a weird Digi Egg appeared near Agumon. It had the crest of courage on it and it was blazing red. "It looks like a Digi mental," Taichi said. He picked it up and it cracked open to reveal a crest inside. The crest turned to dust and soared into Taichi's Digivice and it began to change shape.  
  
The Digivice changed into the shape of the new Digidestines's Digivices but was   
orange and had a crest of courage attached to it. "I wonder what happened," Taichi said. He looked at himself and found out that he was healed. "Taichi, you're healed!" cried Agumon. "But how?" he gasped holding his Digivice. It activated itself and an orange glow came out. It surrounded Taichi and Agumon and they were both transported to a field where a lady stood. "Ha, I've been expecting you," she said hideously and turned around. "Now that you have the crest of Courage again I can take your Digital Devices," she said. "No way!" Taichi cried. "I wonder, you're healed from your wounds," she said laughing. "I'll handle her Taichi!" cried Agumon staring at her.  
  
"Let me introduce myself," the lady responded letting her long hair flow away. "I am  
Ecasamon. I am one of the eight legendary dark sisters of the Digital World in search for the crests. I an ultimate Digimon. I represent the element of fire and I am here to take your crest young and foolish one. Once we have all of the crests, my master will conquer this world. So far I have four crests, light, knowledge, love, and friendship." Taichi looked at her with anger. The lady transformed into her Digimon form. She had a long spear on her back and looked like a phantom with black nails. "I am the first my sisters and you are the one that I am mainly looking for," she said.  
  
"That's enough!" cried Agumon. "Yeah, those are my friends and I will get them all  
back!" Taichi yelled out. He took out the Digivice he had. "Now Agumon," he cried. "You actually think I will lose to a rookie Digimon? Please, stop playing," she said. Taichi didn't wait for her to continue her speech. "Digivolve!" Taichi cried. The Digivice formed the crest of Courage that was zapped into Agumon's body. He began to change shape. "Agumon!" Flares formed around him. "Digital Courage!" The crest span around him and changed his form. "Digivolve!" He grew bigger and had sharp claws. Armor was around him with fire cannons. "To!" Spikes formed around the armor and the cannons . "Scydramon!"  
  
"What's this?" Ecasamon cried. "Scydramon?" asked Taichi staring at Agumon now.  
"I am Scydramon. With the power of both Digi mental the crest of courage, I digivolved from Agumon into the Armor stage! My Flaming Force attack has the powers of an active volcano. One touch, and you can expect your body to burn up like a hot fire!" Ecasamon laughed and took out a cannon. "You don't scare me. Death Solution!" The cannon shot a ray that paralysed the ground. It began to shake. Taichi held onto a tree to escape the force. "Now Scydramon!" he cried. Scydramon formed a fireball in his hand. "Let's see what you're made of," snickered Ecasamon. "Flaming Force!" She span around and the blast shot Ecasamon. She desperately tried to hold on but then, an electric fire ball shot her and she was blasted onto a tree.  
  
Taichi gasped at the force the attack had done. "Why, you!" she cried. She let  
her palms forward and it shot out a green web that stung Scydramon to the ground. "Yes, my electric web should keep you there for a while," she said. "No Scydramon!" Taichi yelled running for him. "Yes, the child that represents Courage," she said. She blasted another net that caught Taichi. "Man, no!" he cried. Ecasamon walked towards Taichi. "Now young child, give me your crest!" she commanded. Taichi declined from her. "Give it to me now!" she cried. "Or I'll kill you!" She opened up her palm revealing a black orb. "Give it to me!" she cried again. "Never," he cried. Ecasamon formed it even bigger when suddenly, the Digivice opened up and blasted giant light waves.  
  
"What's going on?" she cried. The Digivice blasted out a wave of feathers. "Oh my   
gosh," Taichi cried. A winged creature appeared as white as a ghost. It smiled towards Taichi. "What is going on here?" Taichi asked. The winged creature headed straight for Scydramon. Scydramon watched as it struck into him. Scydramon stood up. He began to change his form. Wings bursted out of his back. His claws grew longer and his eyes glowed green. His armor turned into steel. It had the crest of Courage on it. The whiteness finally stopped and there stood a new Digimon. "Agumon?" cried Taichi. "I am no longer Agumon, young one. I am a mythical Digimon with powers beyond darkness. I am now known as the mythical warrior representing courage, I am called Imperialsagemon!" he cried.  
  
"Taichi, your courage has brought me here, and now I think I should finish the job" he  
cried. Imperialsagemon looked towards Ecasamon, and she looked back. "You don't frighten me Imperialsagemon! I will use my powers of darkness!" Ecasamon cried. She reached out her hands and fired a black star. Imperialsagemon quickly dodged it with great ease. "What's this, no one has ever been able to dodge that attack," she yelled. Imperialsagemon then began to fly up into the air. "Running away?" asked Ecasamon. She shot out hundreds of negative energy beams. Imperialsagemon dodged every single one. He began to form feathers in his hands. Each one glimmered with light. The feathers in his hands was forming a twister. "Silver Gorgeous Gale!" The feathers blasted out and striked Ecasamon, causing it to form a twister on the ground. "No!" The twister nailed Ecasamon and she was blasted away. Imperialsagemon floated back down to the earth.  
  
"The power of Darkness will not win over me," he cried. Imperialsagemon formed   
a white orb with orange light inside it. It began to get bigger and bigger. "Do you actually think you can stop me?" Ecasamon cried. She formed another black orb into her hands. "This is one of my ingenious moves. No one can escape from it!" The black orb grew bigger and bigger from every word. The white orb also grew bigger each time Taichi's courage grew. "Don't worry Taichi. I was sent here with your courage and I will always be here to protect you," he said. Taichi looked shock from the speech. "Will you be alright? I don't want Agumon to get hurt. I don't want the Digital World to be taken over by evil. Imperialsagemon, I think you will overcome these evil forces." Imperialsagemon nodded and faced towards Ecasamon again. "I can see you are very powerful, but it's not over yet," Ecasamon said.  
  
"You can do it Imperialsagemon!" cried Taichi grasping his hands. Imperialsagemon  
shot the energy orb towards Ecasamon. Ecasamon did the same but suddenly, the orb just collided with each other. The black orb seemed to be stronger since it was pushing the white one back. "Oh no," cried Taichi looking at the two fight from a rock. Taichi's Digivice was lying on the ground still. He bent over and picked it up. The Digivice was very hot and Taichi had to let it fall to the ground. "Now come on. See Imperialsagemon, I am stronger than... you!" The orb grew bigger and the white one was very close to Imperialsagemon. "Just give up," she said. "What are you talking about, I didn't even activate it yet," he said. "Activate?" asked Ecasamon. "Yes, Imperial Energy Inferno!" The white orb turned bright orange and pushed back the black orb. "No way!" she cried. "This can't be happening..." The black orb went through Ecasamon and in place was a dead body.  
  
Imperialsagemon split into two figures. One was Scydramon which de-digivolved into  
Agumon which digivolved back into Koromon and then into Botamon. A white figure smiled at Taichi and disappeared. Taichi's Digivice went back to normal as it now has the shape of the old Digivices. Ecasamon's body exploded and four figurines appeared with four great light. Taichi went over and picked up Botamon. "You were amazing Botamon!" he said happily. Botamon shivered happily and closed its eyes. "You need a long rest," he said. Taichi placed Botamon into his palm and walked over to the four figurines. Each light was very small and each one suddenly went back into their bodies. The four figurines changed into a tall shape and four humans appeared. A Digimon appeared near a young one. "Look Botamon, it's the others!" Taichi cried. Sora, Yamato, Koushirou, and Hikari were all on the ground. Tailmon was next to Hikari sleeping.  
  
Hikari and the others got up and rubbed their heads. "Taichi, what happened?" asked  
Sora. Taichi walked over and helped her out. "Here, let me help you," Taichi said holding Sora's hands...  
*SNAP* "What the?" asked Yamato. He looked back and saw Hikari laughing. "I have another one for my scrap book," she said. "Hey, do you have any pictures of me?" asked Tailmon. "Oh, Tailmon, you're awake," Hikari said picking her up. Tailmon purred happily in her arms. "So, did we miss anything?" asked Koushirou. "Not much, but guys, I think a new evil is here," Taichi said. Botamon then began to shiver and then, a puff of smoke appeared. "Hello everybody," Koromon said. "Koromon, how did you turn into baby form?" asked Sora. "A big battle. There is a group of Digimons that want to rule the Digital World," Koromon said. "A new evil?" asked Hikari. "Yeah, I'll tell you later, but first, can I get something to eat?" asked Koromon. "Sure, let's go," Hikari said.  
  
Hikari led them to a mini monitor. She took out her Digivice and pressed in onto the  
screen. "Let's go home!" Hikari cried. The monitor began to make light and Hikari zapped into it. "Wait for me!" cried Taichi and the others. The group took out their Digivices and they were also transported. Back in the real world, the group came out of the computer screen. Everything around the room, was actually, in good order! "It looks like nothing happened," Taichi said. The group walked out of the room and out of the building. They saw that nothing really happened. Suddenly, Iori and Miyako came. "Hey guys, is it time for school already?"asked Miyako. "Did we miss anything?" asked Iori. "Nothing much, but we found out a new evil," Taichi said. "Where is the food?" asked Koromon. "Hey, I think I got some rice balls here," said Miyako.  
  
Later that day, Taichi came home. 'You're just in time," his mom said. "For what?"   
asked Taichi. "The tea ceremony!" she cried. "Oh no," Taichi murmured. "I'm ready," said Sora wearing a kimono. "Come in," greeted Mrs. Yagami. The group went into a room where Taichi and the others knelt down on the floor as Mrs. Yagami prepared tea. "Well, we had a tough day," said Taichi to Koromon. "Yeah, I hope we have the power to defeat the other warriors of darkness," Koromon said. "Don't worry, we will all do our best!" said Koromon. "Alright, I, the tea master, is ready!" Mrs. Yagami said. She walked over and tripped. "Whoops!" she cried. She fell to the ground and the cup of tea splashed onto Taichi. He got up and ran around the place. "It's hot!" he cried. "Wow, I need a snap of this," Hikari cried. She began to take another photograph but Taichi knocked her over. "I guess this is one tainted tea ceremony," Sora said laughing. Taichi blushed and Hikari knocked him down. "Watch your back next time," said Hikari. "Sure, I will," Taichi said looking towards Koromon and winking. 


	2. You Are Just My Love

CHAPTER 2  
YOU ARE JUST MY LOVE  
  
A cool morning breeze began to blow through Tokyo. Love is flowing in the air. The first  
day of spring has just arrived into the city, and the people are happily getting together. The cherry blossoms flow through the wind towards a little house near a flower shop. A young girl slept in her bed all warm and full of thoughts. She hugged a little teddy bear next to her and smiled. The birds outside began to chirp happily. A mother of a robin placed a worm into its nest and the babies took them and ate them all up. The mother cried happily as she saw the babies flap their wings gently in the cool breeze. This was a day for peace and harmony, the robins could feel it in their hearts.  
  
A door opened up and a young mother came in. She walked towards the young girl on the   
bed. Still dreaming about the next time she will wake up and smell the crisp, fresh air of the spring air. Her mother brushed through her hair gently, preventing any pain to reach her. "My daughter, all grown up," she said. The girl smiled in her sleep and hugged the doll harder. Her mother opened up a window to let some air into the stuffy room. A petal from a cherry blossom blew in and touched the girl's hair. It landed gently on the side of her bed. "Sora, wake up," the mother said kissing the girl. She opened up her eyes and allowed the wind to take her sleepiness away.  
  
"Ohayo, my daughter," she said. Sora stretched out her arms and got out of bed. "Ohayo   
Mama," Sora said hugging her. "It's a beautiful day outside. The first day of spring is the most special," her mom said. She left the room with some of Sora's dirty clothing. Sora got on some clean clothing and went towards the living room. She yawned and sat on the couch. "I wonder." She wondered as she saw a pile of envelopes on the coffee table. She picked them up and looked at one of them. "Oh, one of these is for me," she said holding it. It had a heart sticker enclosing it. It did not say whom it was from though. "How did this get here? I thought you couldn't deliver mail unless they say who wrote it." She looked around the room to see if anybody was watching. She opened up the heart sticker and looked inside.  
  
"What?" she gasped. Inside the envelope was a box of heart stickers and confetti.   
Attached to it was a note filled with heart stamps. "I wonder who wrote this," she said. She began to open it when suddenly, she heard her mom calling her. "Sora San, I need help arranging these flowers!" she cried. "Alright Mom!" she responded. She dropped the letter onto the table and walked down the stairs and into the garden. As she walked down the stairs, she wondered to herself about the letter. Who wrote it? Why were there so many hearts on it? These puzzling questions got her attention. She opened the door and found her mother arranging some roses. "There you are Sora," she said. "Yeah, so, what do you want me to do?" Sora asked. "I want you to help me with these. Somehow, these flowers have been all arranged in a way that seems disruptive in the peace."  
  
"How is that?" asked Sora. "Look, someone has arranged them into a heart full of black ink."  
Her mom pointed to it and Sora gasped. It was true. A heart was made but had lots of black ink all over it. "Who did this?" asked Sora. "I don't know. It took me hours, even days, to make this flower. Now, it is all black with darkness." Sora saw that her mom was crying a little. "Don't worry mom. I'll help you make another heart," she said. "Thank you, my daughter." Her mom walked inside and looked back. "I'll make breakfast," she said winking a little. "Thanks mom," she said. Sora took a small shovel and took out the flower heart full of black ink. She placed it onto the ground. "Whoever did this must be selfish," she said. She took out some seeds and placed them into the soil.  
  
Sora went into the backyard and took a pail. She went to the hose and filled the pail up  
with purified water. She then walked back to the front part of the flowers and placed the pail on top of the steps of the wooden stairs. She went to another part of the flowers and watered some of the fragrant flowers near her room. She measured each drop of water equally. She didn't want to give too much or to not give it much as it needs. "Don't worry flowers, you'll be safe," she said. She gently touched the flower petals when suddenly, the flower itself collapsed. "What the?" she gasped. She was shocked to see the flower that she gently touched crack into dust. "Oh no, what just happened here?" asked Sora. The flower's dust blew away into the air.  
  
Sora stepped back from the flower. She ran up into the house and into the rooms of the  
house. "Mom!" she cried out, but no one answered. "Mom!" she cried again. She walked into the kitchen to find eggs untouched and the frying pan turned off, nothing was even on it. She walked into the living room to find no one in there. "Where could she be?" she wondered to herself. "She walked into her parent's room. No one was also inside the room. "Mom, dad, anybody?" she cried out in the house. "That's strange. They would always tell me when they were leaving," she said. She ran out the front door and found that the car was still there. "I guess, they walked to someplace." She took the pail of water and sighed. Pouring a few drops of water into each flower, but then, each flower just shriveled up and fell apart.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Sora cried. She dropped the pail of water and the liquid splashed out.  
She covered her mouth and looked at the flowers. Each one, every single one, was totally shriveled up. "Did I do something wrong?" she cried. "I better call someone for service. She ran back into the house and picked up the phone. She wondered whom she should call at this time. "Taichi!" she yelled. She dialed Taichi's number in and waited. It rang about two times before someone answered it. "Yes, Yagami residence," a voice said. "May I speak to Taichi please?" asked Sora. "Oh, is that you Sora? Sorry, Taichi isn't here right now," the voice said. "Well, thanks anyway," she said. She hung up and looked behind her and gasped. All the leaves and flowers inside her house were all yellow and had a very bad smell. "What's happening?" she cried.   
  
Suddenly, Sora heard the phone ring. She went over to pick it up. "Hello, Sora speaking,"  
she said. "Yes, so, you're Sora?" a young voice asked. "Yes, that's me," she said. Then, the phone produced a static voice. "Hello?" cried Sora. Then, there was no more sound. "Hello?" cried Sora. She hung up the phone. "Man, what a strange day it has been," she said. She looked to her right and saw that letter she had found earlier. She picked it up and opened it up. "What the?" she gasped. The letter had only a swirl in the middle and thousands of heart stamps around it. The phone rang again and she picked it up. "Hello?" "Sora, come quick. This is Koushirou, something is wrong with the Digital World!" he cried. "Koushirou, but, what's wrong?" she cried. "There's no time to explain, come quick."  
  
Sora hung up the phone and putted on a jacket. She ran out the house and the black ink  
heart fell to the ground. It began to vanish and soon enough, it mysteriously disappeared. Sora ran down to Koushirou's house. She ran down the street and everywhere she looked, she saw dead flowers and leaves. "What in the world is going on?" she asked. At Koushirou's house, she saw him in the front porch. "Koushirou San!" Sora cried. "There you are," he said. "What's going on in the Digital World?" Sora asked. "Taichi and the others are all there. I contacted you because you and I are the only ones not there," he said. "Let's go," Sora cried. The two ran through the streets until they reached the computer lab at school. "I know that we can't go into the Digital World with the old Digivices, so I borrowed Miyako's in exchange for mines. Ready?" Koushirou asked. "Let's do it," Sora said taking her Digivice out.   
  
"Alright, where do we start?" asked Sora. The two were in a flower patch. "Taichi told   
me they were at a lake somewhere," he said. Koushirou activated Miyako's Digivice and formed a map. "I sense that they are a couple of miles north," he said. "We better get there as soon as we can," Sora said. Sora and Koushirou walked into a forest full of dust. "The Digivice says that they should be right over there in the next twist," he said. Suddenly, Koushirou fell down to the ground. "Koushirou!" Sora cried. She went over to help him but then, he slapped her in the face! Sora fell down and scratched her left knee. "Koushirou, are you alright?" Sora asked. Koushirou got up and laughed evilly. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said walking towards Sora. Then, he kicked her in the right knee.   
  
"Oh no!" she cried out in pain. "What are you doing Koushirou?" asked Sora. "Be quiet,   
I can't believe I got stuck helping you out!" he said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Be quiet, I say be quiet!" he cried throwing a rock towards Sora. Sora got up and ran out of the way. "Come back here freak!" he cried. "I'm not done with you yet," he said. "Stop it Koushirou!" she yelled. "Stop this foolish attempt to find the others. You'll just get in the way!" he cried. Koushirou jumped up and punched Sora causing her to fall back down. "You though that we were friends, then think again!" Sora began to shiver with fear. She got up and ran away from Koushirou and into the forest, tears escaping her lonely cold eyes. "Your heart will never last!" she heard him say, just before she could no longer see him.  
  
Sora ran down the tropical forest, trying to get away from Koushirou. Her bruises were   
still there on her arm. Tears crept out of her eyes, and the wind blew beneath her arms. "I don't understand, how come it's so dark here. I feel like my heart had dies," she cried. She stepped into another world. A world where friendship is the only thing she couldn't find. A world where she was found to be the only one without love. She stepped forward and touched a golden mirror. Her fingers felt the smoothness, and then, it shattered into a thousand pieces. Sora screamed and fell down to the ground. Leaves and ferns fell onto her hair. Sora reached for one and found it was caught onto her hair hard. She couldn't pull it out. Then, even more dust fell down. Sora opened her eyes and looked up.   
  
"What the..." she moaned. Dust slowly fell onto her hair. She got up and wiped away her  
tears. She looked up to find a Digimon standing there. "What," she cried. It was a weird weed creature with petals full of powders. "Hi!" it said. "Who are you?" asked Sora. "Oh, my name is Yuukimon." The creature got up and smiled at Sora. "I live in the woods of the Digital World. My special attack is the sweet fragrance attack. It's not that affective, but smells pretty," it said. "Well, my name is Sora." "Why are you here?" asked Yuukimon. "I don't know. My friend just yelled and abandoned me just back there," Sora said pointing to Koushirou. "That's sad," Yuukimon said. "Have you seen a bird like Digimon names Piyomon?" asked Sora. "Piyomon, yeah, she's my special friend."  
  
"Can you take me to her?" asked Sora. "Sure," Yuukimon said. "Follow me," she said.  
Sora and Yuukimon ran down a dirt road and into the dark woods. Suddenly, a young lady appeared behind Sora and Yuukimon. "My plan is working," it said. She looked back and a shadowy figure stood. It was Koushirou, and Tentomon! "Where's the girl?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but she escaped before I could kill her. I found Tentomon here, he will not cooperate with us," Koushirou said holding up a tied up Tentomon. "Koushirou! What are you doing? Aren't we friends?" cried Tentomon. The lady snickered. "Friends, are you?" asked the lady to Koushirou. "Of course not, this Digimon is not helpful, so we'll force him to help us," Koushirou said throwing Tentomon towards the lady. "Please Koushirou," pleaded Tentomon. "Be quiet, from now on, you're one of us," said Koushirou holding up his crest.  
  
"What do you know about that girl?" asked the lady. "Well, for one thing, she contains  
the crest of Love. One of the purest crest in this world. At first she didn't think that the crest was hers, but eventually, that all changed," Koushirou said. "Koushirou, why are you doing this?" asked Tentomon. "It's none of your business," the lady cried. She snapped her fingers and a green crystal appeared. She cracked it open and Tentomon was zapped into it. "Finally that closed him up. Now, all I have to do is curse that girl, and she will be mines," the lady said. Koushirou bowed down and laughed. "That girl is easily fooled by our powers. That Yuukimon better not tell her anything," Koushirou said glancing up at the lady. "Once I have that golden crest of love my powers will be tremendous."  
  
"Yuukimon, are we there yet?" asked Sora pushing away a few shrubs and branches. "Almost  
Sora. Piyomon is at the village of the Yokomons." Sora pushed some more branches away from her face. The two girls found the way out and had to crawl through a small hole on a shrub. Sora glanced up and gasped. The Yokomon village was filled with hundreds of Yokomons. "Wow, Yuukimon, is this where you live?" asked Sora. "Yeah, although I am the only Yuukimon here, I still like it," she said walking down a path. The Yokomons turned back and began to hop around. "Princess Yuukimon! Princess Yuukimon!" they chanted. Sora watched as Yuukimon made her way through the crowd. Sora followed her and found herself next to a small hut.  
  
"Piyomon!" cried Sora. A pink bird turned around and gasped in happiness. "Sora, my  
friend!" she cried. Piyomon flew up to her and hugged her very tightly. "We finally meet again," she said. "Yeah, it's been a while." "Alright, enough with the emotional acts Piyomon," said Yuukimon snickering a little. "Don't forget Piyomon, you promised to help us find out what is wrong with one of the Yokomons," Yuukimon said. "Sure, would you like to help Sora?" Piyomon asked. "Sure," she said happily. Just then, a weird beam was shot down and it nailed Piyomon. "Piyomon!" Yuukimon and Sora both cried. Piyomon rolled over and Sora saw her wounded wing. "No!" Sora cried. "Who did this?" Yuukimon cried looking back. A person was floating on a red orb. "Hello friends," she said holding her hair. "Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Sora.  
  
"Never mind me, young creatures like you should have more fun," she said snapping  
her fingers. Just then, two Digital Eggs appeared and they both exploded. In place was a teddy bear and a toy bird. "Hi!" they both cried. "I'm Tedumon, a champion Digimon filled with happiness." "I'm Chiamon, another champion Digimon filled with happiness." The two both clapped their hands as Sora and Yuukimon stared. "Come now, have some fun!" Chiamon cried. It shot out its wings and sharp silver feathers appeared. "Feather Hazard!" Chiamon flew up and shot out its hard feathers. "Run!" cried Yuukimon. Sora held Piyomon in her arms as the two ran into the hut. The Yokomons all screamed and ran off into their own huts. "You can't hide!" cried Tedumon. He formed a star in his hand. "Love Me Hug!" The star broke into five pieces and each one headed towards a different direction.  
  
A star blade went through a hut and sliced off the top half. The star appeared in front of  
Sora. Brown string shot out and grabbed Sora's arms. "What?" she cried as she was being tossed outside. "Oh no, Sora!" Yuukimon cried as she saw Sora fall to the ground with a thud. Yuukimon ran outside to find Tedumon and Chiamon laughing. "Now my darlings, take her crest," the woman said. "Gladly!" they said. "Sweet Fragrance!" A sweet perfume smell came out and the two paused. "What's that smell?" they cried. "It smells so pretty!" Chiamon said sniffing it. Chiamon and Tedumon both fell to the ground. "What, how did those two faint?" gasped the lady. Yuukimon ran towards the little hill. "Who are you?" she cried. The lady glared at her and took off her clear glasses. "Are you addressing me?" she asked. "Yeah!" Yuukimon said. The lady fell down and touched her brooch.  
  
Her brooch turned green and suddenly, a Digimon appeared. Sora managed to get up  
and walked up to Yuukimon. "Is that, Tentomon!" Sora cried. "Tentomon, go!" Sora heard a voice. She looked up and found Koushirou standing there, holding up a Digivice. It was Miyako's! He threw it to the ground and laughed. "Tentomon, attack!" he commanded. "No!" Tentomon said. He turned to Sora and cried. "Help me Sora, I'm in an invisible force that stops me to help you!" "Tentomon, I'll get you out!" Sora cried. "Stop!" Tentomon cried. Sora reached for him but then, an energy wave shocked her and she fell down again. "I command you to attack," Koushirou said. "Never, what's wrong with you Koushirou?" asked Tentomon. "That's it, he'll need my magic," the lady cried. She took out a microchip. "Here!" she cried. She threw the microchip towards Tentomon and he got shocked.  
  
Tentomon's eyes turned red and he laughed evilly. "That's better Tentomon," Koushirou  
said. Tentomon agreed and hissed. "Now, Digivolve!" he cried. "No..." gasped Sora. "Piyomon," she cried. "Wake up Piyomon," Sora said. "We have to get them away from the village," Sora said. "Let's go," Yuukimon said. The three ran into a forest as far from the village. "No, they escaped," the lady said. "After them," the lady said. "Digivolve," Koushirou said. Tentomon began to change form. His head busted out and wings appeared. "Yes, come now, Kabuterimon," he said. Kabuterimon nodded and knelt down. The lady and Koushirou both got on. "Let's find those girls," the lady said. "I will find them," Koushirou said.   
  
Sora, Yuukimon, and Piyomon all ran threw the forest, where they found a small cave.  
"Look, we can hide in there and heal Piyomon," Sora said. "Smart thinking," Yuukimon said as the group went inside. The cave was dark indeed. Trickles of water dropped from the ceiling. They dropped into a crystal pond that showed the clear reflection. Yuukimon gathered some leaves and grass. Sora placed Piyomon on it. She got a small towel from her scarf and dipped it into the water. She folded it up and died it up. She placed it onto Piyomon's wing. "Guess we're not alone," someone said. "Who said that?" asked Sora. Sora saw a little flame at the end of the cave. She walked into it and gasped in happiness. "Jou, Taichi, Hikari, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well Sora, we came to the Digital World to help out Koushirou. An evil is here," Taichi  
said. "He's right, a group of Tedumon's and Chiamon's appeared and led us into this cave," Hikari said. "We figured out that more of us was out there, at that's when you come in," Jou said. "Well, it is safe outside, come on," Sora said. They all got their stuff and walked towards Piyomon. "What happened to Piyomon?" asked Jou. "A strange person attacked us. Koushirou was with her, he's changed," Sora said. Yuukimon was making some tea for Piyomon. Sora introduced each other. "So, you're also the Digidestines?" Yuukimon asked. "Yes, all of us," Taichi said. Just then, Taichi fell down to the ground holding his neck in pain. "Taichi!" Hikari cried out holding him. Then, Hikari also fell down. Jou did the same. "What's going on?" gasped Sora.  
  
Taichi and the others slowly got up. "What do you want Sora?" asked Taichi. "What  
do you mean?" asked Sora. "Answer the question!" exclaimed Jou slapping Sora. Piyomon got up and rubbed her wings. "It feels a little better," she said. She looked up and greeted Taichi, Hikari, and Jou. "Be quiet Piyomon," Jou said throwing some dirt on her. Sora got up and pulled Piyomon out of the way. She slowly took her up and walked out of the cave with Yuukimon. "Come here Sora Chan," said Hikari. "Yeah, baka no Sora," Jou said. Sora gasped at the words. "I know how it feels to be the most dumbest person in class." "Stupid in science and tennis." "Retired player for soccer, we know it all." Sora fell down and her mind filled up with negative forces.  
  
"Sora, don't listen to them," Piyomon said hugging her. "No, they're right." Sora closed   
her eyes and groaned. "Bad dentistry." "Part of the boring tennis club." "Friends that don't care about you." Sora rubbed her eyes and started to release tears. "No, they're totally right." "No Sora, they're wrong," said Piyomon. Piyomon looked back and glared. "Take back what you said!" she cried. "Why, it's a fact." "Yeah Piyomon, caring for a useless friend." "You're not actually friends with this freak are you?" "Stop it right now," Yuukimon said. "Sweet Fragrance," Yuukimon said spreading out her powders. Suddenly, a large black beam smashed down and slammed Jou, Taichi, and Hikari down to the ground. Sora looked up and gasped. The three were lying on the ground, not moving.  
  
"This can't be happening," Sora said. Sora and Yuukimon looked up and saw  
Koushirou and his Digimon flying over. He landed onto the ground and Koushirou and the lady walked down. "Finally I've found you," she said. "Tell me who you are," said Sora. "Very well, my name," the lady changed form and now looked like a heart monster. She had heart earrings and had a heart on her shoes. Her hands had five long fingers with heart nails. "My name is Daiheartmon, I am after you young girl. I am the second warrior that will turn the world into a dead place. My sister Ecasamon wasn't very strong, so I'm here. I have to warn you, I am stronger than you might think," she said. "Digimon, attack!" she commanded. Kabuterimon flew up and formed a huge lightning orb. "Electro Shocker!" The lightning ball clashed into the ground, barely missing Sora.  
  
"I have to Digivolve Sora," said Piyomon. "No Piyomon, you are hurt, I can't let you  
fight," Sora said. "If you don't, we'll be in big trouble," Piyomon said. "Don't worry, I'll help," said Yuukimon. "Sweet Fragrance!" A sweet smell came out and Kabuterimon sniffed it and coughed. He swished the smell away with his wings and sent it back to Yuukimon. Yuukimon tried to block it but it was no use. Yuukimon fell to the ground and went to sleep. "Yuukimon, oh no," Sora said. "Finish it off," Daiheartmon said. Kabuterimon formed a lightning bolt. "Electro Shocker!" The lightning bolt stroked down towards Sora. Sora couldn't take her eyes off and covered her eyes. Just then, something got shocked, and it wasn't Sora. Sora looked up and screamed in pain.  
  
Piyomon had taken the hit for her. She saw her feathers fall down and Piyomon's eyes   
turning into a pale color. Sora screamed and cried out in pain. Piyomon fell to the ground next to her. "Sora... you're... alright," Piyomon mumbled. Piyomon closed her eyes and fell unconscious. Sora's heart was thumping now. Her anger and sadness were both together now. She wanted to destroy Daiheartmon. "Oh, and by the way, did you get my letter?" she asked. Sora now remembered the letter full of hearts that she wanted to burn when she got back. Just then, a strange egg appeared in front of her. It cracked open and Sora's Digivice glowed a pink light. Her Digivice got upgraded and Piyomon floated up. Sora saw her bruises and cried again. "This won't end like this!" Sora's chest glowed a red light and Piyomon also glowed pink. She began to glitter into a silver bird.  
  
Piyomon opened her eyes and her wings flapped open. Sora rolled back and saw her.  
Piyomon's eyes glowed green and a silver feather appeared in each of her wings. "Piyomon!" The egg appeared and zapped into Piyomon. "Digital Love!" Her body grew bigger and claws appeared. Her back grew two silver wings and her old ones disappeared leaving a glass armor. "Digivolve!" Her head grew bigger feathers and her beak got longer and sharper. "To!" Light blazed through her majestic feathers and there stood a new Digimon. Sora had never seen her before. She could only gasp at the amazing sight of the Digimon that was once Piyomon. "I am, the warrior of love," she said calmly. "Could it be?" gasped Daiheartmon. "Piyomon?" cried Sora. She looked towards Sora and nodded. "I am Zephyrmon, a winged Digimon that was Digivolved into an unknown stage from Piyomon. My Silent Wing attack is caused by my special wings of love."  
  
"Zephyrmon?" cried Sora. Zephyrmon flew up into the air and smiled. "What are you   
smiling about? Kabuterimon, go!" Daiheartmon cried. Kabuterimon flew up into the air and charged towards Zephyrmon. His horn made energy waves that sparked out electricity. "Electro Shocker!" The claw reached for Zephyrmon but she just dodged the attack gracefully. She flew away from him and formed a storm in the air. "Silent Wing!" She twirled around and the air storm formed a twister that captured Kabuterimon. He spun around about ten times before the twister disappeared. Then Zephyrmon stopped spinning and Kabuterimon fell to the ground. Sora ran out of the way and closed her eyes. Kabuterimon Digivolved back into a Pabumon. Koushirou's eyes fell weak and he also fainted. Pabumon was on the ground sleeping.  
  
"Darn it, when you need help these days, you have to do it yourself," Daiheartmon cried  
with anger. She formed a heart in her hand and threw it into the air. "Heart Attack!" The heart headed straight towards Zephyrmon. Zephyrmon tried to dodge it but it was too fast. It smashed her face and she sank down a little. Daiheartmon formed another heart, and another. "Deadly Beauty!" The two hearts cracked and thorns came out and wrapped Zephyrmon. "I can't move!" she cried. "Zephyrmon!" Sora cried running to her. "Stop, save yourself," Zephyrmon said. "No, I won't leave you," Sora said. "Then why don't you join us?" asked Daiheartmon. She wrapped Sora around with a heart chain. Sora fell to the ground and got dragged by her. "I'll let you in on a secret, your friends, I changed them," she said. "I took out their love for you, and now, say good bye to your crest."  
  
Suddenly, Sora's Digivice exploded with light. Zephyrmon de-Digivolved back into  
Piyomon and she gasped. Daiheartmon stepped back and tripped, releasing the two girls. "What is that annoying light?" she cried. Piyomon formed a larger wing than ever before. "Piyomon!" The wings extended and her beak got bigger. "Warp Digivolve To!" She got marks all over her body. "Hououmon!" Sora gasped at the sight of Piyomon warp Digivolving to Hououmon. "No, this cannot be right," Daiheartmon said. "You can't beat me," said Hououmon. "Sora, I will protect you." "Thank you, Hououmon," Sora said. Daiheartmon groaned and glared. "You may think that I have given up, but I've just started," she said. She formed another heart in her hand. "Heart Attack!" Another heart shot towards Hououmon. Hououmon formed a fire ring in her hand. "Crimson Flame!" The fire ring shot Daiheartmon's heart and headed straight for her.  
  
The attack burned Daiheartmon and now she was really angry. "You better not hurt me,  
because young girl, I have something you dear the most in your life," Daiheartmon said. She snapped her fingers and a crystal quartz appeared. Inside the quartz was the mother of Sora! "It can't be," Sora cried. "It can and it is," Daiheartmon said laughing. 'If you destroy me, you'll destroy your mother also. Think this over, if your Digimon attacks me, you can say good-bye to your mom here." Inside Sora's mind, she could feel the pain that her mother was feeling right now. "In order to save her, you must sacrifice your crest." "But, the crests were destroyed!" Sora yelled. "I know, but, as you can see, the crest is in your pure heart, now give it to me," she cried. Sora stepped back in fear. "Remember, if you don't cooperate, your mother will be killed," Daiheartmon said.  
  
Sora had to think about this. Hououmon looked towards Sora. "What ever you think  
of is the right thing," Hououmon said. Sora couldn't think right now. "I can't think. I have to do this if it's for my mother's safety," she said. Sora got up and brushed off her hair. "Fine, you may have it," she said looking down. "I know you would come my way," she said. She formed another heart in her hand. Suddenly, a group of Yokomon's popped out and head butted Daiheartmon. "Hey, you little rodents," she cried. "Maybe you can tackle me, but I know a way to turn them against you." Daiheartmon waved her hand in the air and the Yokomons froze. "Yokomon," Sora said running towards them. Then, the Yokomons looked back and glared. They jumped up and tackled Sora down to the ground. "No!" she cried Daiheartmon laughed at her. "Oh yeah, my job," she said. She formed another heart in her palms. "Heart Attack!" The heart swung into the air straight for Hououmon.  
  
Hououmon dodged the attack with ease. "Your heart attack is no match for me," she said.  
Hououmon formed a fire spiral in her arms. She generated more energy into it, causing it to grow in size. "I can't lose by this," Daiheartmon said. Hououmon released the energy spiral into Daiheartmon. "Crimson Flame!" The flames turned to slashes. Daiheartmon ran for cover and the fire shattered on the ground, causing it to shake. The Yokomon's that were tackling Sora stopped and fainted. Sora got up and rubbed her nose. She was bleeding. The Yokomons rolled over. "The Yokomons all lost their love for me," Sora said. "We better finish off Daiheartmon," she said to Hououmon. "Yes Sora!" Hououmon cried. "Don't worry Sora, I'm alright," someone cried. Sora looked back and gasped.  
  
"Mama?" she murmured staring at her. "Yes Sora, I'm alright," she said. "But, how?"   
Sora asked. "What, you thought that your own mother can't fight?" she asked. Sora smiled a little, but was still confused of how she got out of the situation. "I'm so glad you're safe," Sora said. "Yes, I was so frighten that I would lose you," she said hugging Sora. Sora suddenly felt a cold when her mom hugged her. "Mom," she said pushing her away slowly. "What's wrong Sora?" she asked. "Is it just me, but have you gotten colder?" Sora asked. "Why is that?" her mom asked. "Come on child of love," she said walking closer. "What did you just call me?" Sora asked. "Oh, I called you the child of, oh no," her mom stepped back. "Sora, it's me, right?" she asked. "My mother never calls me the child of love, Hououmon, this is not my mother!" she cried. "Sora..." Hououmon looked towards the fake mother. "Crimson Flame!" The fire slashed at her fake mother. She covered her eyes and screamed. She was caught on fire.  
  
A ghostly figure came out and struggled to breath. "Why you!" she cried. "I knew it,  
I can see through your silly tricks," she said. "So, you think you've defeated me? You haven't seen my best attack," she said. She formed another heart in her hands. Only this time, it was glowing a black color and had a crack in the middle. "Heart Ache!" The heart was unleashed and headed straight for Hououmon. It grew bigger with each second passed. "Now Hououmon!" she cried. Hououmon turned the sky into a dark gray. "Star Light!" Light clashed down and so did lightning. "Explosion!" A lightning bolt rushed down and crashed on the heart, reversing its stage. The heart headed straight for Daiheartmon. It now had lightning bolts attached to it. "Oh no, I failed," she said gazing into the sky, and then, a red light appeared, sending Daiheartmon to the sky...  
  
Hououmon Digivolved back into Yokomon. The others, Taichi, and the Pabumon's, slowly  
awoke from their deep slumber. Koushirou, who was still up in the air, rolled down the little hill holding Pabumon. Each one was asleep, sleeping soundlessly. A few minutes later, Koushirou and the others had woken up. "Well, what happened?" asked Taichi. "Nothing much, let's get back," Sora said giving a thumbs up. "Don't worry Sora, I'll help out at the village still," Yokomon said. The other Yokomons clapped and Yuukimon followed them back to the village. "Well, the monitor's right here," Hikari said. The others held up their Digivices as the Digimon waved back. The group went through the gate of the Digital World. When they got back, they crashed landed on Miyako. "Hey Koushirou, where's my Digivice?" she asked. "Oh, here," he said. Miyako quickly took it back and rushed out. "What was that all about?" asked Taichi. "Who knows?" asked Sora.  
  
Sora left the school and walked home. When she got back, Sora saw her mom there.  
"Oh my gosh, mom!" she cried. She looked out and saw Sora. "Hello Sora," she said happily. "Where have you been, my flower bouquet is almost complete," she said. She showed it to Sora and she gasped at the marvelous work she had done. it had all of Sora's favorite flowers all over it. It actually said those words on it. "Who is this for?" she asked. "For you, thanks to your hard work working on the family garden." Sora took it and laughed. "Arigato," she said hugging her. Sora walked into the house, kicked off her shoes, and went into her room, so she could add the bouquet that her mom made into her own little garden, just outside her window, where love is. "Mom, I will always love you."  



	3. Friendship Eclipsed

CHAPTER 3  
FRIENDSHIP ECLIPSED  
  
"Yes!" Yamato declared, waking up from his long rest. He stretched his arms and smiled.  
"This is great, finally, the day of my birth," he said putting on a sweatshirt. "This will be a good day." He rushed down the steps of his house and into the rest room. He turned on the water and cleansed his face in it with a towel. Laughing at his reflection as he did it. After all of that was done, he walked out of the rest room and into his room. He got his green uniform and dressed into it. "Now after all of that is done, I better go see dad." He walked out again and knocked on his dad's room. He knocked it softly at first, then a little harder. "Yes, come in," someone said. Yamato opened the door and smiled a little. His dad was on the phone again, dressed up for work.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, his dad hung up and rubbed his head. "What's wrong   
Dad?" Yamato asked. "Nothing, it's just that, an emergency just happened a little while ago at the place where I work. A friend of mines was injured, and they need someone to take his place," Mr. Ishida said groaning. "But dad, I..." Mr. Ishida didn't let him finish. He got up and went to the closet. "Listen Yamato; I have to take his place at work. Sorry I can't stay home and spend the day with you." "Yeah, thanks anyway," Yamato said watching him put on his tie. "I have breakfast ready. I'll probably be back at about nine at night. Please be careful when I'm gone." "But Dad, it's my..." "Bye Yamato Sama." He quickly rushed out the door. Yamato closed the door. "I can't believe it, my dad doesn't even know it's my birthday?" He asked to himself. The clock stroked eleven at the morning.  
  
Yamato went through the living room coldly. "Hey, I can call Taichi and he can come  
over." Yamato reached for the phone and dialed Taichi's number. The phone rang a few times and Mrs. Yagami answered it. "Konichiwa, Yagami residence," she said. "Hi, it's Yamato, can I speak to Taichi?" "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Yamato, but Taichi has gone to a park to meet the others." "Hey, for what reason?" "I don't know, to discuss something." "Thanks anyway Mrs. Yagami, I better go." Yamato hung up the phone and wondered. "I wonder what's going on." Yamato ran downstairs and slipped into his shoes. He walked out, locked the door, and ran down to the National Japanese Park. There, he saw birds and other animals around the place. "Where's Taichi, and the others?" he wondered. Then, he looked at the garden of blossoms and saw the group there. Everybody was there, excluding Takeru, but including Mimi!  
  
The group was chatting about something. Yamato secretly crept through a tree, and  
tried to listen to what they were saying. "So, do you think it will work..." "Yamato might get mad..." "There must be a better way..." "He's our friend, I can't do that..." "We have to try..." Yamato was just about to get closer when suddenly, he fell down and created a thud that scared the birds away. "What the?" gasped Miyako. "Hey, it's Yamato!" Daisuke cried. "Oh no, did he hear?" whispered Iori. Yamato got up and rubbed his head. "Hey, what's going on here?" Yamato asked. "Nothing," Sora quickly gasped. "We were just, doing something, planning!" Jou blurted out. "Jou, be quiet," Mimi said giving him the be quiet sign. "Alright guys, spill," Yamato said. He went over to Taichi, awaiting for some answers. "Oops, I have to go now," Daisuke said. "Put the plan to work," Miyako said whispering into Taichi's ears. Taichi secretly gave a thumbs up to everybody.   
  
"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Sora asked. "What idea?" Yamato asked very   
angrily. "It's nothing Yamato, just go away, please," Taichi said stepping away from him. "Aright guys, seriously, what's going on?" Yamato asked. "Like you're to talk," Miyako said holding herself. "If you really have to know you should just find out yourself." Yamato's mouth hung open. "What are you saying Miyako?" he asked. "Like you don't know Yamato?" Koushirou asked. "Know what, did I miss something here?" he asked again grabbing Taichi. "Hey, watch it," Taichi said flicking his hand away. "Taichi," Yamato gasped. "Look at the time! I have to get ready for my kendo practice!" Iori said running away. "Wait for me," Daisuke cried. The kids all ran away except for Taichi. "Where's everyone going?" Yamato asked. Taichi shook his head and placed his arm onto Yamato's shoulder. "Don't worry Yamato," he said patting him, and he left.  
  
Yamato was shocked. "What just happened here?" he cried out. He looked back and   
saw Mimi running down the road. "Hey Mimi, wait up!" Yamato cried. Mimi heard him but ignored him. "I hope this is the right thing to do," she said. She dared not look back at Yamato. It was like she was running away from a dream she had once. Mimi ran through a curve and into a building. When Yamato caught up, she was nowhere to be found. He gasped for air. "What is going on?" he cried. Yamato slowly walked home. He passed people talking about many things, but none, were talking about friendship. He thought about the thing that just happened, how everyone abandoned him. When he opened his door, he heard the phone ring. He closed the door behind him and answered it. "Konichiwa, Ishida Yamato here," he said. "Hey Yamato San, come quickly, we need help!" someone cried.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Yamato asked. It was Yamato's musical group, something was   
wrong. "It's just terrible, something has happened," one of them cried. "Where are you now?" Yamato asked. "We are at the Downtown Tokyo Tower. Come quick, we really need you." "Alright, I'm on my way." Yamato hung up the phone and ran out the door in his uniform. He ran down the alleyways and towards the Tokyo Tower. When he got there, he saw people swarming all around the place. "Hey, it's Daisuke," he said running towards him. "Hey, stop," Daisuke cried. He was with his big sister, Jun. Daisuke looked back and saw Yamato running towards him. He gasped and ran down the street. Yamato ran after him. Confused about his behavior. Yamato finally caught up and grabbed his shirt near a small bridge in a Japanese Garden.  
  
"What's going on Daisuke?" Yamato exclaimed. Daisuke stopped and tried to pull  
away from him. "Alright Yamato San, let go." Daisuke pulled his shirt off and crashed landed on a rock. Chicomon popped out and fainted. "That was some crash," Chicomon said. Daisuke rubbed his head and raised Chicomon up. "Are you alright Chicomon? Yamato, what was that for?" he asked. "Answer my question first!" he cried. "It's none of your business," he said. "What do you mean it's none of my business?" Yamato asked. "We're doing something, and we don't want you to interfere," he said. "Tell me what's going on," he said. "Please, I'm your friend." Daisuke looked away and held up Chicomon. "That's it, Chicomon, use Acid Bubbles!" Daisuke cried closing his eyes. "No," he said. Daisuke slapped him and Chicomon burped out some bubbles and nailed Yamato. "Ouch, what the..." Yamato rubbed his eyes, and in this diversion, Daisuke ran away with Chicomon.  
  
"I think... he's lost his mind. Oh yeah, my friends." Yamato ran back to the tower to  
find the crowd still there. Everybody yelling and screaming at the top of his or her lungs. "I want a refund!" "You guys should never had try to do this!" "Just a bunch of rotten kids!" Yamato walked closer and a girl looked back and glared. "Hey, aren't you that guy in that band?" she asked. "Me?" Yamato asked pointing to himself. She took out a pen and threw it at him. It nailed Yamato's head as he rubbed it. "Hold it, what was that for?" "It's for being an idiot. Your music is no good," she said. "Why is that?" he asked. "I just got the latest album, and you have a song called, " Girls Fashion Gets Clobbered." Yamato stared. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Just listen to your stupid songs, you'll find out." Yamato saw his friends getting beat up by a bunch of ex-fans.  
  
"Leave them alone," he said. Just then, a girl walked over and slapped him. He rubbed   
his face and turned around. It was Jun, Daisuke's sister. "Hi Yamato, what brings you here?" she asked. "What are you doing to my best friends?" he asked. "We're getting our revenge," she said. Then, Yamato's Digivice began to make sounds. "What's that, a new pager?" Jun asked. Jun took it from his belt and examined it. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. "I think I'll keep this, come on girls, and let's get him." All the girls turned back and Yamato saw his band on the ground. "Charge!" Yamato started to run when his Digivice gave off a light. Jun and the other girls screamed and covered their eyes. Yamato grabbed his Digivice and ran away. He didn't turn back to help his band. He ran all the way to the school. When he got there, a Digimon appeared near the door. It looked back and saw him.  
  
"Hi," it shrieked. "What are you?" Yamato asked. "I am Snowdramon. An ice Digimon  
that packs a punch. My Tail Eye attack freezes everything in its path, including the air." The Snowdramon rubbed its hands and dashed at Yamato's direction. It got its tail ready when Yamato rolled away. "You'll never get into that building in time," it cried. It dashed forward again and its tail formed an ice mist. "Tail Eye!" Her tail shot out ice spears following by a mist shower. Yamato ran towards the door but wasn't fast enough. The ice strikes him and he stalled. He shivered and knelt down on the floor. "Yes, my job is done. Now, to finish you off." The Snowdramon dashed forward again and got its arm ready. Then, Yamato got up and whacked her with his backpack. The Snowdramon fell down and rubbed its bruises. Yamato walked into the building, and suddenly, the ice disappeared in a flash.  
  
Yamato walked into the building and into the computer lab. He opened the door to  
find nobody inside. He walked close to a computer and flipped it on. A screen appeared with an image of a city on it. He took out his Digivice and placed it near the screen. Wind began to rush by and his Digivice made sounds. He grasped it harder and then, he was transferred into the Digital World. At the Digital World, Yamato fell down on a little rock near a pond. He got up and rubbed off the dirt on him. He looked back and saw an ocean. "Wow, how did I land here?" he asked himself. The ocean was very large indeed. Almost as big as the city of Tokyo. The ocean itself was calm, and had no disturbance what so ever. A little rustle from a tree was heard and Yamato looked back. He saw a fresh level Digimon fall down. It bumped its head and cried a little. "Hey, is that, Punimon?" he cried.  
  
The little Digimon was Punimon. It shivered a little as Yamato held it up in his hands.  
The Punimon looked up and began to hop up and down. "Puni... Puni......" It kept hopping and Yamato smiled. "How are you doing?" he asked. The Punimon closed its eyes as it was in pain. "Punimon, are you alright?" Yamato asked. The Punimon dropped down to the ground and it exploded. "What the... Punimon?" he cried. No, instead of Punimon, it was Tsunomon. It turned around and smiled at Yamato. "Hi Yamato, how are you doing?" it asked. "Tsunomon, how did you turn into Punimon?" he asked. "It's a long story Yamato San. I am just glad that you are here," Tsunomon said. "Why, is anything wrong? I heard Taichi and Sora tell me about Digimon that are trying to take over the Digital World." "They're right Yamato. There have been groups of Digimon that are after you. So watch out, I guess you got my call for help, right?" Tsunomon asked. "Yeah, that's what I'm here for."  
  
"Hey, Tsunomon, do you remember it's my birthday?" Yamato asked. "Happy Birthday,"  
he said. "Thanks, but..." "What's wrong Yamato?" Tsunomon asked. "Well..." "You can tell me." Yamato held Tsunomon up. "It seems like my friends all forgot my birthday. It seems like, I am cursed today." "That's sad Yamato..." "Forget it, now, why did you call me?" "Oh yeah, well, Agumon and Piyomon have been kidnapped!" "What? No way!" "It's true Yamato. The two were kidnapped by a Digimon and are now hostages of her. "Do you know where they are?" "Yes, they are in a small village full of ice." "Full of ice?" "Yeah, follow me." Tsunomon plopped down and hopped down the grassy road. Yamato followed calmly and they reached a small village. "Wow, it's beautiful." He was right. There were glaciers and icicles at every corner. A clear aquarium was at the bottom of the icy water.  
  
"What's that tower doing there?" Yamato asked. "That's where she stays. She seems  
to be in a good mood right now," Tsunomon said. "We have to go and rescue Agumon and Piyomon." Yamato saw a clear sun in the sky. "Isn't that sun going to melt away the ice?" asked Yamato. "I don't think so Yamato San. The ice is very hard and is protected by a hard and clear surface." Yamato thought for a moment. "Then is there another way?" he wondered. Just then, he heard a cry behind him. "Hey, Yamato!" Taichi cried. Taichi and Sora were both running towards him. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Yamato asked. "I got a distress call from Agumon," Taichi said. "Same here, I think Piyomon is in trouble." Yamato told them that Agumon and Piyomon were taken hostage and the tower on ice was the center of them. "Then let's go and get them back," Taichi said.   
  
"The tower is protected by ice that can never be melted unless you use fire," Tsunomon  
said. "I think we know that," Sora said. "Oh, then go ahead." The group thought for a moment and Sora finally blurted it out. "I think we should just try to get there. The ice won't melt," she said. "I guess you're right. If it does melt, Agumon and Piyomon are going to be in trouble," Yamato said. "Let's go," Taichi said and they started to walk into the hard ice. Every step they took a cloud of vapor would rush out. "I hope this is stable," Yamato said. Eventually, the gang made it to the other side, and found a small cave that led to the icy tower. When they got inside, it was pitch black. "Are there any lights in here?" asked Yamato. "Maybe our Digivices can do it. It does give off light," Taichi said taking his out. The light showed but only a little came out. "If only Hikari was here, then we can use her to get through," Sora thought. They kept on walking and they eventually got to the end.  
  
At the end, they were in a small stadium. "What's this place?" Yamato wondered.   
"It's an icy arena," Tsunomon said. "Look, over there!" Sora cried. Yamato and Taichi looked up and gasped. Piyomon and Agumon were there in chains. "We have to save them," Taichi said. Sora and Taichi ran up the steps to try and rescue Agumon and Piyomon. Just then, an ice orb crashed onto the wall and the two fell down. "This is a silent sanctuary. You are not allowed through this point..." someone cried. Taichi and Sora looked to their side and saw a blue witch float by. She had a long dress with ice crystals on her large blue hair. "Who are you?" the group cried. The person floated down and blew out some air, which emitted a small fog of mist. "The bitter cold is special. I am so glad you came. I guess you saw our latest masterpiece on the side." She pointed at Agumon and Piyomon. She clenched her fingers and they floated down. She snapped her fingers and the two froze.  
  
"Now, you can see your friends are frozen. You must sacrifice yourself to free them."  
"What if we don't?" Yamato asked. "Then, you will all die," she snickered. "Enough is enough, come on Yamato," Tsunomon said. "Right." Yamato took out his Digivice. "Digivolve!" "Tsunomon ... Digivolve to ... Gabumon!" Gabumon appeared in front of Yamato. He ran towards the person and fired an attack. "Petit Fire!" The energy encircled the person. She laughed and blew it away. The flames were tossed back and Gabumon was hit. Yamato ran to his side and caught Gabumon. "Gabumon, are you alright?" he asked. Gabumon got up and rubbed his head. "That's it," he said. Gabumon ran again and did another Petit fire, but again, it failed. "Sora, maybe if we use our Digivices, then we can break the ice!" Taichi said. "It's worth a shot," Sora said. Each one took out their Digivices and it began to make light. The ice did brake and Agumon and Piyomon awoke. "Hey, how did that happen?" the lady cried out.  
  
Agumon and Piyomon both awoke and shook their heads. "Taichi!" "Sora!" "Oh no, my  
plan was going according to plan, until your Digivices kicked in," she said. "Tell us, who you are," demanded Taichi. "Shentamon is my name, stealing hearts is my game and your heart is mine." She opened up her long dresses and a weird Digimon with a long aqua dress with four arms appeared. She had blue practically everywhere! "Serac Attack!" Ice arrows flew out of her body and each one aimed towards Agumon, Piyomon, and Gabumon. "Baby Flame!" "Magical Fire!" "Petit Fire!" The attacks formed into one and destroyed the ice. "Lucky shot!" she cried. "Well now, I guess, your crest is mine!" "No, not again!" Sora cried. A pink light came out and her Digital Egg appeared. So did Taichi's! "Alright, Digivolve again!" the two cried. There was a total pause of silence. "Agumon!" Its body grew bigger. "Digital Courage Digivolve To!" A cannon appeared on his back and metal armor surrounded him. "Scydramon!" "Go Piyomon!" Sora cried.  
  
"Piyomon!" Her wings blasted and her beak grew sharper. "Digital Love Digivolve To!"  
Silver feathers appeared on her. "Zephyrmon!" The two Digimon appeared in front of Shentamon. "Now Shentamon, time to lose," Taichi said. Scydramon formed a fireball on his hands. "Flaming Force!" Zephyrmon formed silver feathers in her hand. Each time getting bigger. "Silent Wing!" The two attacks combined into each other but Shentamon easily dodged it. "You almost got me," Shentamon said unhappily. She fired a couple of ice shards that caught onto Scydramon and Zephyrmon's necks. The two Digivolved back into Agumon and Piyomon. "What happened?" they both cried. Shentamon shot out an ice spear and captured Taichi and Sora. The two froze in place as Yamato watched in terror.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, did you know that there is going to be an eclipse today in  
the Digital World?" Shentamon asked. "What kind of eclipse?" Yamato asked. "A deadly one. That will send ice showers into this world and little by little the Digital World will become a deserted place full of ice." "You can't do that!" Gabumon cried. "Digivolve!" Yamato cried. Agumon, Piyomon, and Gabumon both tried to Digivolve but it was no use. "I don't know why but we can't Digivolve!" they all cried. "That's right, now that your friends are frozen up my powers will emerge." Shentamon spread her arms out, each one on Taichi and Sora. They started to glow and a crystal came out. "What is that?" Yamato asked. "These are the forms of their crests. Now they are mine!" Each crystal turned to dust and slowly went into Shentamon. She glowed orange and red and laughed. "The eclipse, is coming closer and closer."  
  
Yamato ran and got a punch ready. "Serac Attack..." she whispered. A cold breeze   
came and Yamato stopped. His body began to shiver and soon, he was frozen in place. "Yamato," Gabumon whispered. "What have you done?" Yamato asked. "Each time I freeze something, the coming eclipse is getting nearer. So you're next!" Shentamon formed an ice shower above her. "Serac Attack!" "Baby Flame." The two attacks collided and the ice melted. This also caused Yamato to stop shivering. "Thanks Agumon," he said getting up. "Alright Shentamon, you're going down." He took out his Digivice again. It started to glow when Shentamon knocked it out of his hands. "You can't stop me." She started to make the crystal tower fall apart. "I will melt the ice and soon enough, I'll make an ice tower that can never be destroyed!" she cried out. The ice everywhere did start to melt and the tower was plunging into the sea.  
  
"Hold it!" someone cried. "Who's there?" Shentamon cried. A Digimon was flying by.   
"Shooting Star!" Five stars shot down and cleared a path of ice. Pegasmon was there! Takeru was behind him flying by the ice. "Takeru, what are you doing here?" asked Yamato. Pegasmon landed near Gabumon and Digivolved back into Patamon. "Hi everybody," Patamon said. "I heard the news Yamato," he said. "There really is going to be an ice shower soon. I am here to try and stop it," Takeru said. "Well, looks like we have some guests here." Shentamon fired out two ice spears towards Takeru. Takeru gasped and ran out of the way. It instead got Agumon and Piyomon, and they both got frozen. Not to mention a few parts coming out. "Well, I miss, but that will do," Shentamon said laughing. The ice continued to crack and fall. "Pretty soon, none of you will survive." Takeru began to feel an earthquake. He looked down and saw the floor cracking. "Takeru!" Patamon screamed. "Oh no," Yamato said grabbing his hand. Takeru's legs were in the water now.   
  
"Help me Yamato!" Takeru screamed trying to get up. The ice continued to crack.  
Yamato was begging to fall too. Suddenly, the ice stopped and a blue Digi-Egg appeared in front of Yamato. Takeru began to float up into the air. The ice under him reshaped and he floated back down. Yamato took the egg into his grasps. His Digivice began to make sounds on the ground. A great ice tornado appeared on the ice. Five of them were encircling Yamato and Gabumon. "What's going on?" Shentamon cried. Yamato's eyes were shut and his chest was glowing light. Gabumon began to glow too and he began to change shape. His Digivice collided with the egg and Gabumon began to Digivolve! "Gabumon..." His body grew into a wolf shape. "Digital Friendship Digivolve To..." His wolf body shot out wings and his legs created magnetic wires. "Hydramon!"  
  
The water tornados disappeared and Hydramon appeared. "Gabumon, how did you  
Digivolve?" asked Yamato holding his Digivice. "I'm not quite sure," he said. "Well, at least you are here now!" Takeru said. "Hydramon? Never seen such a creature..." Shentamon said. "I am Hydramon. Using Armor Digivolving and the crest of Friendship, I Digivolved from Gabumon. My Static Wave Attack sends out waves of lightning at the speed of light." Shentamon paid no attention. She snapped her fingers and an ice temple appeared beneath her. "Good bye, for now." Shentamon was going up. "Get on everybody," Hydramon said. Yamato, Takeru, and Patamon got on and just before the last bit of ice cracked, they flew up into the air, following Shentamon.  
  
"What, they're following me," she said. She stopped and thousands of flat ice shards  
arose out of the water. Her hair grew longer and ice formed around her. "It is time for your death, Hydramon," she said. Hydramon flew onto an ice shard and everyone got off. Yamato looked at her and brushed off his hair. "Alright, go get her," he said. Hydramon nodded and flew up into Shentamon's shard. He was in front of her when Hydramon noticed her ice crystals. "Static Wave!" A lightning wave of water rushed towards her ice shard. She groaned and took the hit. Hydramon nodded but then, when the smoke cleared, she was only bruised. "Serac Attack..." she whispered and ice flowed through the air and smashed into Yamato's ice shard. It began to break. "Help us Hydramon!" he cried.  
  
Hydramon flew down and picked up the group again and landed on another ice shard.  
Shentamon noticed this and blasted another shot. Hydramon flew away just before the shard sank down into the ocean of ice water. Every time Hydramon landed on an ice shard, she would destroy it. "This is enough Hydramon. It's time to attack!" Yamato commanded. Hydramon shot another Static Wave and this time, the smoke was bigger. It took about a minute before the smoke cleared, and Hydramon and the others saw her making an ice blaster. Hydramon landed on another ice shard and watched as she made a force of ice. She blasted it with her powers and it made an ice fireball. It furiously rushed towards Hydramon. Yamato and the others closed their eyes to shield the light. Hydramon did the same and the two caused a blizzard to appear. The sky was getting darker and darker by the minute.  
  
"You can't win Hydramon. The eclipse is finally here, and my powers are peaking!"   
Shentamon's ice ball grew bigger and stronger. Hydramon's attack was getting weaker. "We have to help!" Patamon cried. "Yeah, armor Digivolve!" Takeru cried. He took out his Digivice and activated his Digi Mental, but nothing happened. "What's happening?" Patamon asked. "It seems like the blizzard and the eclipse is stopping the mental from properly working," Takeru said shielding his eyes again. Yamato saw Hydramon do his best. "I must do something," he thought. Yamato aimed his Digivice ad a light appeared. It sucked into Hydramon and he glowed once again. "You're Digivolving!" Yamato cried. "Hydramon... Digivolve to... Zutoamon!" A new Digimon appeared and blasted the beam. "Ice Javelin Grenade!" An ice beam froze the beams and froze Shentamon. She cracked and fell to the ground. The whole place began to crumble. "Climb aboard Yamato!" Zutoamon flew away as the temple crumbled into the ocean.  
  
"Zutoamon, land over there, near that island," Yamato said pointing to it. Patamon and  
Takeru both got off when they reached the island. "Patamon, you were wonderful today," Takeru said. Patamon smiled and waved its wings. Yamato got out and Zutoamon Digivolved backs into Punimon. Punimon gladly hopped onto Yamato's shoulder and fell asleep. The kids looked back and saw a clear crystal ocean. "Oh no, what happened to Taichi and Sora?" Takeru asked. Yamato shook his head when suddenly, two crystallize bodies popped out of the water and sparkled in the sunlight. Taichi and Sora floated down to the ground holding Agumon and Piyomon. The four awoke at the ground. Sora rubbed her arms and gazed into the ocean. "Where are we?" she asked. Taichi asked the same when he woke up. "So, did I miss anything?" he asked.  
  
The group walked down the forest. Yamato was looking down in the dumps as  
he trotted over to a monitor. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys," he said. Sora and Taichi knew what was wrong with him. "Hey Yamato, why don't we walk you home?" Sora asked. "Don't worry, it's alright," he said. "I want to come though," Takeru said. Everyone nodded at him, what did Yamato have to do? "Sure, I guess so," he said. The four and their Digimon partners went through the gate and into the real world.*Crash* "Hey, didn't Miyako say she was going to place pillows here?" Koromon asked. "You Digivolved back," Taichi said. Koromon, Yokomon, Tokomon, and even Tsunomon were all jumping around happily. The group went out the room and secretly crept out of the building. When they got outside, no one was there. There wasn't a mob there waiting to kill Yamato. He sighed a breath of relief. "I guess, that's all over with." They walked down the streets and into his apartment building...  
  
"Otanjobi Omede to Yamato Sama!" Sora and Taichi smiled at his side as he hung his  
mouth open in shock. The two laughed at him and smiled. "You mean, you knew about my birthday all along?" he cried out in happiness. "Of course we did Yamato," Miyako said. "How can you think we could forget?" asked Iori. "Well, for one thing, you guys were annoying me all day!" he cried. "Oh, that was all Taichi's idea. He said that if we can make you miserable all day, then at this surprise party, you would be so miserable that this would be the best party ever," Mimi said. "Well, it is nice to see you Mimi, did you move back to Japan?" "No, I just came back to visit," she said. "Alright guys, can we just stop talking and start to party?" Miyako said. "Yeah, we better. before my mom's sushi rolls get stale," Iori said. "OK, let's start!" Taichi said giving a thumbs up. "Hold it," someone cried. Yamato looked back and saw his Dad running up. "Sorry I'm late with the cake," he said. Mr. Ishida saw Yamato, and began to snicker.  
  
"Oops, guess I spoiled it, didn't I?" he asked. Hikari went over and got the cake. "Here  
Yamato, your dad planned this. He didn't have to go to work. Silly." Hikari turned off the lights and fired the candles up. "Well, make a wish Yamato," Koushirou said. He made a wish in his head and blew the candles, filling the room with a smell. Miyako turned on the light and started the party. Mr. Ishida went over to Yamato and hugged him. "Where's Gabumon?" he asked. "Over there." Gabumon and the other Digimon were there some snacks. "This is a good birthday party," Chibimon said. Yamato want over and Chibimon jumped up and hugged him. "I'm sorry I attacked you," he said. "It's OK, I know Daisuke is weird sometimes." Daisuke heard this and swallowed his noodles. "Hey!" Daisuke cried. Everybody laughed and winked at each other. "It went well," Mimi said. "This is what I expected," Taichi said giving Yamato a pat on the back. "Happy Birthday, Yamato. You are a true friend," Taichi said. Yamato nodded and helped himself to some cake.  



	4. Agumon Ondo

CHAPTER 4  
AGUMON ONDO  
  
"Baby Flame!" Agumon jolted a flaming ball of fire at a Dark Tailmon. It cried out  
In pain, forming a lightning bolt in her hands. "Lightning Claw!" She opened up her hand and stretched out her nails in power. She swiped, scratched, and hissed in anger. It purred with perfection as she saw a big scratch on his head. Agumon rubbed it and took a deep breath. "Baby Flame!" Another ball of fire spun around Dark Tailmon. It got onto her tail and she ran around trying to burn it out. She cried out in agony, trying to take out the burning tail. When Dark Tailmon finally took it out, she looked back and saw Agumon lurching upwards. "Claw Attack!" Agumon swiped his claw and scratched Dark Tailmon. She collapsed onto the floor and disappeared. Then, Agumon heard a voice. "Good job Agumon..."  
  
Agumon smiled and gave a thumb up. "Arigato!" He heard a button being pressed.  
Agumon looked around and saw the whole Digital World swirl around. The trees turned into green pastel colors and the waters turned into blue crayons. Finally, the whole Digital World was now in a white screen. "Hey, what happened?" He asked. "Your test is done Agumon," Taichi said happily. Agumon groaned and walked back. "Oh well, it was fun." Agumon walked out of a chamber and closed the hatch. "Ken, that seemed so real!" Ken took off his visors and smiled. "Thanks, Koushirou and I built it together. It was very hard, but we did it." Ken pressed in a few codes and he took off his gloves. "You can try it out later if you like." Agumon clapped happily and giggled.  
  
"You and Koushirou did a good job," Taichi said. "Is it our turn, yet?" Miyako asked.  
"Yes, I want to try that thing out," Hawkmon said. Everybody was there for a picnic. Ken and Koushirou found a way to bring their machine into the Digital World. It was a machine that would project images so real, that you can actually battle, feel and give pain to opponents! "Hold on Miyako, give me an odangu first, please," Ken said laughing. Miyako was frustrated. "Give me an odangu Mimi," she said. "Sure," Mimi said handing one over. Miyako gave it to Ken and he bit into it, tasting the creamy filling inside. "Miyako, Hawkmon, what kind of arena to you want?" Ken asked. "I guess, a lake," Hawkmon said flying towards Ken. Taichi and Agumon sat down next to Sora and Piyomon. "How was it Agumon?" Piyomon asked. "It was great," Agumon said taking some sushi.  
  
Hawkmon went into the machine and started to battle. Sora drank some juice and  
Taichi tasted some whasabi. Hikari and Takeru were walking down a pond to try and catch some blossoms that fell off of a tree. Mimi, Jou, and Koushirou were all sitting under a shaded tree, each one reading something. Iori was practicing kendo again, and Daisuke was reading a magazine about soccer. Yamato took out his harmonica and started to play it near the river. The Digimon were running around the lake, finding some flowers. "Hey guys, do you think anything bad is going to happen today?" Sora asked. "I mean there is an evil lurking around." Taichi took a sip from his drink. "Yeah, I do feel it," Taichi said. Agumon licked his lips, savoring the taste of the creamy bean paste inside a rice ball.  
  
Meanwhile, deep in a cold, damp forest, a little house appeared. It was quite big, yet quite   
small. There were toys, games, and all sorts of gadgets inside the house. No lights were turned on though, and creepiness loomed in every corner. Inside the house, in a little room, a lonely person stood there, staring out the window. He saw the group of kids, together, in one place. He slammed his fist down looking at them. "Friends, no one needs friends." The little person kept watching everybody. Eating, laughing, playing, all over the field. "So foolish, kids..." He rubbed his eyes gently. "I will, have, my revenge..." The person walked out of the shadows of his room and into the sunlight. "I will... have my... revenge." He looked down into the sunlight, holding a hammer.  
  
"So, Sora, are you free today?" Taichi asked in a low voice. "Hmm, what?" Sora asked  
Understanding little of what he said. "I was just asking if you were busy today." "Oh, well, I guess so, Taichi, but what does that have to matter?" "Oh, nothing, just wondering." "Oh..." Sora took a sip from her tea. Holding it towards her face, shielding her eyes from Taichi. She closed them, and gently placed the teacup down to the blanket. Taichi looked away, mumbling to himself. He got up, brushed some dirt off of his pants, and walked away. Sora gently brushed her hair, watching him go. "Is there anything wrong Sora?" Piyomon asked. "It's nothing," she said giggling a little. "I know something is wrong, Sora. I can tell from your expression." "Ha?" "You can tell me Sora." Piyomon floated up into the air and flapped her wings with the wind.  
  
Taichi placed his hands into his pockets of his animal jacket. He waked down the river,  
Gazing at his reflection, silently. He crouched down near a tree. Leaves were falling from it, slowly at first. A nut fell down near Taichi and cracked open, revealing a small inner shell inside of it. He gazed into the sky and watched the clouds move in and out of the horizon. Agumon went over and saw his face. "Taichi, sad again?" He asked. Taichi looked to his side. "I guess so, Agumon." He rubbed his head. Scraping off the nuts and pollen on it. "Would you like some sashimi?" He asked. "No thanks, Agumon. Thanks anyway, I just want to rest here." Agumon frowned and popped the remaining bits of food into his mouth. "Is this about Sora?" Agumon asked. "No, not at all." Taichi grabbed a small pebble and skipped it through the water, letting it pop into the gravel beneath.  
  
"Help me..." Taichi looked up. He placed his hands firmly into the grass. "Taichi?"   
Agumon held him up. "Did you hear that?" Taichi asked. "Yeah." "Who was that? Did someone just call for help?" He asked looking around. "Help me..." "There it goes again!" Taichi cried. Agumon and Taichi wondered who called for help. Then, a small rustle of leaves fell on the ground, and a strange black Digimon fell out. It looked like, an Agumon! It shivered a little, and got up. It began to breathe heavily, trying to gasp for air. Its body was pretty hurt badly. Taichi got up and ran towards it. "Are you all right?" He asked. The strange black Digimon looked up. "Who are you?" He asked. Taichi saw Agumon run towards him. "Hey, it's an Agumon," he said. The black Digimon was an Agumon.  
  
Then, a great explosion came through. A red cloud of gas spread throughout the room.  
Taichi looked back and saw the area where the others were getting destroyed. "Oh no, what happened?" Taichi gasped. The black Agumon screamed. "Oh no, he's back!" He cried pointing up into the sky. "Whose back?" Agumon asked. The Agumon was too terrified to explain. He quickly got up and ran away from the people. "Hey, wait up," Taichi cried running after it. Agumon followed and tripped over a rock, causing him to trip Taichi and the other Agumon. The three rolled trough the field and into a small cave. The three kept rolling until they hit a large boulder at the end of the cave. Agumon scratched some twigs off of his leg. He sighed and got up. The black Agumon was there also, but he was unconscious. "Agumon, should we help it?" Taichi asked.  
  
Agumon gathered some small pieces of fragrant flowers. He spread them on the ground.  
Whisking away the pebbles and gravel. He placed the flowers onto the ground, and blew them next to the other Agumon. Taichi took off his jacket, and covered the Agumon. It covered it throughout its shivering body. "That should, keep him warm," Agumon said stretching his arms. "Should we go see if the others are all right?" Taichi nodded and left the cave, telling Agumon to watch him. Agumon snuggled close to the other one, gathering some heat into his body. In the mid daylight, he could see the wind blow through in and out of the small cave. He covered his eyes and felt the bits of dirt touch his skin. It wasn't long until Agumon found out, that Taichi was gone for a very long time...  
  
'A shooting star' thought Agumon. He saw it glimmer as it shot throughout the cold  
sky. The black Agumon woke up, suddenly, and gasped. "Where am I?" It cried. The confused Digimon looked around. "What's going on?" "It's OK, you'll be fine." The black Agumon turned around and saw Agumon. "Hi, who are you?" It asked. "You don't know?" Agumon asked suddenly. "My name is Agumon, your is to, right?" Agumon nodded. "Nice to meet you, what are you doing here?" The black one asked. "Well, you were hurt, and when an explosion occurred, you rolled down here, along with me." Both Agumons sighed and patted each other. "Well, something bad is going on. Pinocchimon chased me here, he's after me to try and use me for his experiments." Agumon was shocked to hear that. Pinocchimon alive, in the Digital World?  
  
"I wonder can I help you?" Agumon asked to the other. "Well, I don't want to go  
back to that dreadful house of his, but my friends are trapped there. Can you help me?" Agumon nodded and the two left the cave. "I have to find my friend too," Agumon said. "I can help you find him if you help Me." black Agumon said. The Black Agumon led Agumon through bushes in the forest. Although they were near their destination, Agumon could hear a whisper of evil flowing by. "It feels creepy here," Agumon said. He felt something fell on his head. It was a nut, a strange nut. He looked up and saw nothing, but a dead tree gnarled up. "We're almost there Agumon. Come on." The two walked over a bridge on top of a large lake. "There it is..." Black Agumon pointed up at a small house on a small plain full of trees. The house looked just like the same house that they saw years ago.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else, Taichi stood on a large plateau. "Where, am I?" He asked.  
"I could have sworn I was near the group." He looked around and saw that he was standing on a vast desert. Taichi looked at his Digi-Vice, but it only beeped strange sounds. He tucked it away into his jacket and looked at the blinding sand around him. Then, looking over the horizon, he saw a small child come over. It looked like someone he knew. He was holding an egg, a Digi Egg! He walked closer, tears in his eyes. Attach to his belt was a Digi-Vice! He had a small pair of goggles on his head, about the size of Daisuke's. "Help me..." Taichi heard his cries. The young boy tripped over a small twig, and the egg fell on the ground. He cried even more now. Taichi went over and gasped. Something, in his mind, was puzzling him. This boy looked awfully familiar.  
  
"Here we are!" Black Agumon announced. "Finally..." Agumon mumbled to himself.  
The house was populated with flowers all around it. The two walked towards the door, when suddenly, a small bomb appeared. It exploded and created a red gas throughout the field. The two coughed, and when the smoke cleared, they could both hear laughter. "You can't go into Pinocchimon's house," it said. "Just who are you?" Black Agumon asked. "I know who that is!" Agumon cried. "That's Mamemon, a mutant Digimon that likes to fool other Digimon with its attacks. Watch out for its "Smiley Bomb" attack, it may look small but it's powerful." Mamemon laughed hysterically and smiled. "I've never seen you around here before," Black Agumon said. "I was just hired by Pinocchimon to watch his house," Mamemon said. "I'm an ultimate Digimon, so I'm powerful. A lot more powerful than any of you."  
  
"We're ready for a fight if you bring one up," Agumon said. "Fine, but I warned you."  
Mamemon jumped up and threw a bomb down. "Smiley Bomb!" The little bomb fell down and exploded. The two Agumons covered their mouths to try and attack. Mamemon rushed through the smoke screen and punched Black Agumon. He was flung through the air and landed on a tree. "Hey, that wasn't very nice," Agumon appointed. He ran towards Mamemon and drew his claw forward. "Sharp Claws!" He scratched Mamemon on the head and fell backwards. Mamemon tumbled back and scratched his head a little. "That hurt, but not too much." Mamemon quickly got back up and dashed towards Agumon. He slid next to him and struck. "Strike Upper!" He punched Agumon into the air with a hard, steel uppercut. Agumon was hurled through the air, and landed next to Black Agumon.  
  
"See, you guys can't beat me," Mamemon said. He danced around the field enjoying his   
victory. Agumon and Black Agumon both got up and glared. "I have to Digivolve," Agumon said. "Same here, if we don't, we'll never get into the house to save my friends." Black Agumon held his breath, trying to Digivolve. "I need more energy," Black Agumon said. "Let me try," Agumon said, but then, he just remembered something, very important. "Oh no." "What's wrong Agumon?" "I can't Digivolve without my friend." "Then, we're in trouble." Mamemon stopped and saw the two talking. "Hey, I'm coming," he said. "Oh no, he's to fast," Agumon said. Just then, Mamemon tripped and fell over. "Little Blizzard!" A cool breeze blew into the field. Mamemon began to shiver, and soon enough, he was frozen. "Yuki Agumon!" Black Agumon ran towards him. "Hey Agumon, meet, Yuki Agumon!"  
  
Agumon ran towards the two. "Hi," Yuki Agumon said. "I'm Yuki Agumon. I'm a cool,  
blue, Agumon that loves to freeze things. Pinocchimon trapped me here, but I escaped." Then, Mamemon broke out of the ice and screamed. "Smiley Bomb!" He threw another bomb, but Black Agumon dodged the attack. "Spit Fire!'' A flaming ball swirled around and burned the grass around Mamemon. "It's not strong enough; we have to Digivolve," Yuki Agumon said. Yuki Agumon closed his eyes, and then, a great breeze blew through. Yuki Agumon was changing form. He was Digivolving, to the next level! "Yuki Agumon!" Two small wings appeared on his back. Claws grew out and he changed into a dark blue color. "Digivolve to... V-Dramon!" The breeze stopped and V-Dramon appeared. "You can Digivolve too Black Agumon!" V-Dramon cried. Black Agumon gave a thumbs-up, and he was Digivolving too. "Agumon... Digivolve to... Tyrannomon!"  
  
The two Digimon loomed towards Mamemon. "Hey, what the... you can't Digivolve,   
That's cheating!" He cried. "Well, I guess this is cheating too," Agumon said. V-Dramon flew up and formed a laser beam near his chest. "V Breath Arrow!" A green blaze of light shot down to the ground. Mamemon gasped and tried to dodge it. "Smiley Bomb!" The bomb collided into the light, but it just dissolved into it. "Man, this is not going to be a good sight!" Mamemon shielded his body, but the light crashed into him and he flew through the air. Tyrannomon jumped up and inhaled some air. "Fire Breath!" The fireballs encircled Mamemon, and he flew up into the sky. "No, I lost..." Mamemon was no longer in sight, and the others laughed. V-Dramon and Tyrannomon devolved, and smiled. "You did a great job guys," Agumon said. "Too bad you couldn't Digivolve," Yuki Agumon said. "Don't worry, maybe later." "Now let's go in, and save the others!" Black Agumon said running in.  
  
"Curses, Mamemon failed." Pinocchimon was sitting on a tree, holding his puppet  
hammer. "I guess I'll have to rely on an even more powerful Digimon to take out those Agumons." Pinocchimon jumped of the tree and ran threw a forest. "When I lay my hands on those Agumons, I'm going to turn them into mush." Pinocchimon snickered and ran faster. Meanwhile, the three Agumons were trying to open the door. "That's strange, how did the door close?" Yuki Agumon said. "I guess we'll have to bust it open then," Agumon said. "Baby Flame!" "Spit Fire!" The two fireballs burned the door, and now it smelled like old rust. "Ice Chomp!" Yuki Agumon loomed forward and chomped on the doorknobs. Then, the two doors collapsed, and the group cheered. "All right, we did it," Black Agumon said. They walked inside the house, and gasped.  
  
The floor was covered with booby traps. "Wow, how did they get there, Yuki Agumon?"  
Agumon asked. "I don't know. They weren't there before." "How are we going to cross? We need to get to the other side of this hallway." Then, the bobby traps started to go off. "Oh no," Agumon cried. "How did they go off?" Just then, a big, fat Digimon floated by, and laughed. "Hey, you're not invited here," he said. "Not another one," Agumon said groaning. "That's Big Mamemon, a stronger version of Mamemon. His attack is the big smiley bomb." "That's right, friends." He smiled a very goofy smile. He threw an energy bomb at Yuki Agumon. "Big Smiley Bomber!" The bomb exploded and everyone started to cough  
  
Big Mamemon laughed then grinned. "Well, how's that for a smelly bomb? He asked the   
Agumons lurched into position ready to take down Big Mamemon. " Are you sure we can take down Big Mamemon?" Asked Yuki Agumon. "Of course we can! If we can take down Mamemon then of course we can take down Big Mamemon," Agumon said. Black Agumon took Agumon's hands, and Yuki Agumon jumped onto it. "Ready? One, two, three!" The two forced Yuki Agumon into the air. "Do your worst," Big Mamemon said. Yuki Agumon gulped in some air, and with courage, created ice balls. "Little Blizzard!" Icicles blasted down and Big Mamemon ran for cover. "Our turn now!" Agumon cried. "Baby Flame!" "Spit Fire!" The two attacks burned Big Mamemon, and he fell to the ground.   
  
"That was a lucky shot. Except it isn't good enough." Big Mamemon ran forward and   
Growled. "Buster Dive!" All of the sudden, he punched the three Agumon's through the house. The three landed at the back of the house, looking forward. "Look, we made a hole in Big Mamemon's house." "Looks like somebody here are going to get into trouble." Big Mamemon, who was just laughing, stopped. "Oh no, Pinocchimon is not going to be happy about this." Big Mamemon started to run all over the place. "What should I do? What should I do?" The three Agumons ran towards Big Mamemon again. Big Mamemon stopped running and grinned. "Oh, don't worry. As long as I destroy you three pesky Digimon, Pinocchimon won't care that his house id destroyed. Just a little bit of course." Big Mamemon jumped up and down, and the whole house started to shake.  
  
"Hey, are you crazy Big Mamemon?" Agumon asked climbing up onto the wall. "No, I'm   
Just intelligent. I'll just blame the destruction of this house on you. Anyway, Big Mamemon won't care! As long as I destroy you three, Pinocchimon won't destroy me." "You won't get away with this!" Yuki Agumon cried. "Oh, but I already have." Big Mamemon prepared for another big smash to the ground, when suddenly, they heard a voice. "Toy Flame!" Little flaming toys, balls, and even fireballs were blown out of a Digimon. Big Mamemon looked back, and saw fire everywhere. "Oh no, not my room." Big Mamemon ran into his room to try and gather his stuff. Then, the Digimon, got a key, slammed the door behind him, and locked Big Mamemon in.  
  
"What the?" Big Mamemon gasped. "Hey, get me out of here!" He banged on the door,  
Trying to get out. "Hey, how come there isn't a lock on my side?" The Digimon snickered, and left the door. "Hi everyone. I'm Toy Agumon." The Digimon looked like an Agumon, but was made out of building blocks. It was all black and gray, and had a great smile. "Wasn't I supposed to rescue you?"   
Black Agumon asked, hugging Toy Agumon. "Whatever, listen, should we go save you know whom now?" "Oh yeah, lets go." The four Digimon ran up the stairs and into the second floor from the roof. There, he could see windows everywhere. Outside, it was the same. Filled with trees and all of that stuff. At the end of the hallway, there was a Digimon tied up. "There he is!" Toy Agumon cried. It was another Agumon.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Someone cried. The group looked back, and groaned. "Great, not   
another one, which one is it this time?" Yuki Agumon asked. "That's Metal Mamemon. A cyborg Digimon that can really pack a punch. His energy bomb attack sends out waves of shudder, and don't ever under estimate him." "Yes, what a glorious day this is. The day, when I destroy a group of innocent Digimon so I can gain the respect I deserve from Pinocchimon." "You wished," Agumon said. "Now let us pass," Black Agumon said. "Never, I'm here to eliminate all trespassers at Pinocchimon's house." The small robotic Digimon ran up to the four. "He pressed his cannon and aimed. "Energy Bomb!" A great explosion occurred. Sparks came out, and smoke appeared. Metal Mamemon dropped down to the ground, and saw the four Agumons injured.  
  
"Oh yeah! See, I'm too strong for you." Metal Mamemon laughed at them. Yuki Agumon  
tried to get up, but he was too injured. Then, Agumon got up. He wasn't as injured as the others were. "So, do you want to challenge me?" Metal Mamemon asked. "Yeah, I'm going to save my friends." Agumon ran and jumped up into the air. He did a cannon ball dive at Metal Mamemon. Metal Mamemon jumped out of the way and Agumon floated back down. "Baby Flame!" Agumon chocked when he said that. "Oh no, I'm all out of flame power." "What's wrong Agumon? All out of ammo? Well than, Energy Bomb!" Metal Mamemon jumped up into the air and fired. Another explosion occurred and Agumon jumped out of the way just in time. "Running away?" he asked. Agumon gasped for breath. "I would never have done that!" Agumon jumped into the air. "Sharp Claws!" "Metal punch!" The two punched each other at the same time, but metal Mamemon's was stronger, and Agumon dropped back down to the floor. Agumon was breathing harder than ever now.  
  
Metal Mamemon grinned, and walked towards Agumon. He pressed his cannon onto his face.  
"Give it up Agumon. I'm just too powerful for you." Agumon grabbed the cannon, and with all his might, threw him away. Metal Mamemon screeched to a halt. "Oh, touch guy, huh?" he asked. Agumon flipped upward again, and dropped down. Just then, some kind of light came. Then, Gennai appeared in front of Agumon. "Wait, what's going on?" Metal Mamemon cried. "Gennai, what are you doing here?" Agumon asked. "Well, just thought I stopped by to see how you're doing. Want to hear a joke I made up this week? It's about pandas." "Gennai, I'm sort of busy right now. Metal Mamemon is trying to destroy me and my friends." "Oh, don't worry, when I came, I put him to sleep with my magic, but when I leave, he will awaken again."   
  
"Gennai, can you help me? I can't beat Metal Mamemon unless I Digivolve without the  
help of Taichi," Agumon said. "Oh, so that's why you were getting beaten up so badly. Well, if you didn't notice Agumon, the Digi Mentals that was given to you and Taichi can only be activated if the Digimon or the owner shows that characteristic." "So, your point is?" "Agumon, you can Digivolve, and time you want, if you show courage." "Alright." "Remember my words… Oops, I have to go now. QingLongmon is having a party, bye." Then, Gennai left, and Metal Mamemon woke up. "Hey, what are you looking at?"   
Metal Mamemon asked. He aimed his cannon again, and fired another energy bomb attack. This time, Agumon leaped out of its way. "I can feel it." Then, Agumon saw an orange light appear. "Agumon!" Flares formed around him. "Digital Courage!" The crest spun around him and changed his form. "Digivolve!" He grew bigger and had sharp claws. Armor was around him with fire cannons. "To!" Spikes formed around the armor and the cannons . "Scydramon!"  
  
Meanwhile, Taichi was looking for Agumon, when suddenly, his Digivice glowed an orange light.  
"This can only mean one thing, Agumon's Digivolving!" It was quite bright outside, but Taichi could see the light. Then, another light wave came out, from another side of the forest. "That must be where Agumon is being held!" He ran through the forest towards the light. Swiping off bugs and tree branches along the way. On top of a tree, a Digimon was watching Taichi run. "Stupid Mamemon's, they better not fail me," Pinocchimon said. He took out his hammer and grasped it within his palms. "I hoe those five Agumons like to dir, because I'm going to finish them off, one by one." Pinocchimon stood up and hopped onto another nearby tree. He smashed the leaves off and branches along the way.  
  
"Flaming Force!" A gigantic fireball encircled Metal Mamemon. "Oh no, it's very hot!"  
Metal Mamemon began to run around the place. Scydramon ran forward and swiped Metal Mamemon with his sharp claws. Metal Mamemon rubbed the pain, and glared. "You'll pay for that! Metal Claw!" He jammed his claw forward at rapid speed, but Scydramon dodged each attack. Toy Agumon was starting to get up, when he saw the evil Metal Mamemon fight Scydramon. "Jagged Blaze!" Scydramon formed sharp fire knives and threw them at Metal Mamemon. He kicked Metal Mamemon, and he crashed landed onto the wall. Metal Mamemon looked like he was going to destroy the world. "That's it, playtime's over." "It already ended." Scydramon said, forming more flaming knives. Metal Mamemon formed a large energy bomb. "This will destroy the whole house, and you!" "No!" Toy Agumon cried.  
  
"Toy Agumon!" The blocks fell off and a pure body came out. "Digivolve!" Two large skulls came out of his hands. "To!" His head finally appeared, and he flashed out flames. "Deltamon!" It was Deltamon, except this time, he was smaller, and actually has eyes that were for seeing better. "Deltamon, you're here," Scydramon said happily. "Shall we take down that big energy bomb?" he asked. "Go for it!"  
Scydramon made the knives bigger. "Jagged Blaze!" "Triplex Flame!" Three green star energy barrages came out and combined with the flaming knives. The attacks shot the bomb and forced it outward. "Oh no, what's going on?" The bomb was flown into the sky, and so was Metal Mamemon. Deltamon walked towards the last Agumon and helped him out. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, thanks," it said. Scydramon and Deltamon Digivolved back into their Agumon stages.  
  
"Everyone, here's Clear Agumon, the youngest of us," Toy Agumon said. This Agumon  
was just like Toy Agumon, but was colorful and clear. "So, you're the youngest one?" Agumon asked. Clear Agumon nodded, and giggled a little bit. "There is one problem though," Toy Agumon said. "What's that?" Agumon asked. "Clear Agumon can't Digivolve. He's just too kind and gentle to even fight," Yuki Agumon said. "Hey, don't make fun of me," Clear Agumon said. "Do you know what he Digivolves into?" Agumon asked. "Not a clue. It must be a dinosaur type though," Black Agumon said. "I think we should stop talking and get out of here, before Pinocchimon comes back," Agumon whispered, and they were off. When they went down the stairs, they heard Big Mamemon keep trying to knock down the door. "Get me out!" he kept crying. The five went out the door and cheered…  
  
"Hold it right there!" someone cried. The group froze of Agumons froze. "Who is that?"  
Clear Agumon asked. The group span around, and saw… a gigantic bean! "Oh no, it's a big bean!" Toy Agumon cried out. "Now I resent that," the Digimon replied. It was wearing a king's suit and had a goofy smile on his head. He was sure big too. "Just who are you?" Agumon asked. The Digimon began to take in some breaths. "My name is Prince Mamemon! I am the prince of all Mamemon's, and I am actually their king too. I am here to eliminate all Digimon that stand in my way." The five groaned. "When will this nightmare end?" Yuki Agumon asked. "Oh don't worry, it just started," Prince Mamemon said laughing. "Well, time to fight all over again," Black Agumon said. Four of the Agumons encircled around Prince Mamemon. Clear Agumon was just sitting down near a tree, watching.  
  
"Your going to go down, just like all of the other Mamemon's," Toy Agumon replied.   
"Oh am I?" Prince Mamemon held his breath in, and then, gas bombs came out of his big body. The bombs formed into little miniature Prince Mamemon's that laughed out loud. There were five of them, each one for each Agumon. "OK my little babies, attack the mean Agumons!" Prince Mamemon commanded pointing straight towards the five Agumons, especially Clear Agumon. The little Prince Mamemon's jumped up and tackled the Agumons. Agumon tried to hold back his Mamemon. "Hi!" The Mamemon said making funny faces. "Get… of… me!" Agumon cried flipping him backward with his claws. The Mamemon stopped in the air and shot back down like a bullet. "Baby Flame!" Agumon forced out a flaming ball ahead of the Mamemon, but it quickly dodged the attack and punched Agumon through a small tree near Clear Agumon. Clear Agumon quickly got up and started running around.  
  
"Spit Fire!" "Little Blizzard!" "Toy Flame!" The three assaults burned two Mamemon's  
and froze one of the. When they got burned, the whisked it away onto the grass. "How can that be?" Toy Agumon cried. The frozen one broke out of the ice and growled a little laugh. "Oh no!" Yuki Agumon screamed. "Our turn now," the Mamemon's cried out. They took each other's hands and began to spin rapidly around. The Mamemon's knocked down the three Agumon's. They stopped and laughed at them. "Maybe we should try our physical moves now!" Black Agumon cried. "Yeah! Ice Chomp!" Yuki Agumon leaped out and bit one of the Mamemon's. It had no effect! He threw Yuki Agumon away and laughed. "Or maybe not," Toy Agumon said. Toy Agumon ran up and released a Marion Punch attack, but it was no use. It also had no effect. "We better Digivolve," Agumon cried out. Mamemon was punching him. Prince Mamemon laughed at the sight. "You can't beat my babies," he said.  
  
"Oh yes we can!" Agumon cried out. "Alright team, time to Digivolve!" "Right!" they cried.  
"Agumon… Digivolve To… Scydramon!" "Black Agumon… Digivolve To… Tyrannomon!" "Toy Agumon… Digivolve To… Deltamon!" "Yuki Agumon… Digivolve To… V-Dramon!" The four Digimon ran up and punched the four Mamemon's. "Oh no, help us!" they cried. "Fire Breath!" Tyrannomon cried. A great fireball came out and destroyed the four Mamemon's. "So, you're stronger than I thought," Prince Mamemon said. "Now, can you face me, and win?" he asked. "Of course we can!" Deltamon cried. Deltamon ran up and roared. "Skull Fang!" Two skulls began to make crunching sounds, and he attacked. Prince Mamemon used one hand and held the two skulls from hitting him. He held it back quite easily. "You can't win," he murmured. Deltamon roared with anger. V-Dramon wanted to help, so he jumped up into the air.  
  
"Cutter Shot!" He slashed his long claw and Prince Mamemon, but he just laughed. With his  
other hand, he held back V-Dramon's also. "This is actually quite fun." Prince Mamemon began to emit smoke into the air. "Smiley Warhead!" There was an explosion, and the two dinosaur Digimon collapsed to the floor, exhausted. They Digivolved back and fainted. "Oh no, I'm scared now," Clear Agumon cried. "I'll make it worst," a mini prince Mamemon cried. "Oh no, Precious Flame!" Little fire sparks came out and roasted the Prince Mamemon until it was gone. "I did it… I did it!" Clear Agumon was so happy now.  
"Slash Nail!" Tyrannomon jabbed its claw at Prince Mamemon. Prince Mamemon laughed at him. "You are such a fool," he said. "Purple Rain!" Rain started to fall down. Tyrannomon felt it, and he Digivolved back into Black Agumon. "This is so pathetic," Prince Mamemon said. He punched him and he fell back on a tree.  
  
Scydramon stood up and yelled at Prince Mamemon. "You will lose against me."  
Scydramon started to run and formed a knife. "Jagged Blaze!" He threw the knife, but before it reached Prince Mamemon, it disappeared. "That was so easy," Prince Mamemon said. He kicked Scydramon and he Digivolved back into an Agumon. "I… failed," he cried. "Yes, you have failed," Prince Mamemon taunted. Clear Agumon saw what happened. He couldn't take it anymore. All of his best friends were taken down! He had to do something, but what can he do. "I have to fight………" He got up and slowly walked up. Prince Mamemon saw him and laughed. "What can you do?" he asked. Clear Agumon began to cry a little. "Dream Missile." A little colorful missile came out and poked Prince Mamemon. He laughed, and then, began to feel a little tired. He collapsed, but got up quickly. "You challenge me? Purple Rain!" Rain came down near Clear Agumon, but he ran away. Suddenly, he felt it…  
  
Feathers came down in a white and pink form. "Clear Agumon!" His blocks fell apart and a human like figure appeared. "Digivolve To!…" Wings busted out and a pole appeared. "Pidmon!" An angel like Digimon floated up ahead of the others. Agumon saw this and gasped. "You Digivolved…" Pidmon smiled and floated down. "I am Pidmon, an angel Digimon that consumes the powers of light to use my attacks. My Fire Feather attack will burn you and so will me Pid Speed!" Agumon was happy to see him. "I think you can defeat Prince Mamemon," he said. "No, my powers aren't strong enough to stop him." He threw his pole into the air and aimed I at the Agumons. Toy Agumon, Yuki Agumon, and Black Agumon floated up into the air. Suddenly, they began to Digivolve. Toy Agumon Digivolved into Mega Dramon, Black Agumon Digivolved into Metal Tyrannomon, and Yuki Agumon Digivolved into Aero V-Dramon!  
  
They woke up and saw themselves. "Hey, I'm in my ultimate form," Aero V-Dramon cried.  
"We can defeat Prince Mamemon now." Metal Tyrannomon ran up to him. "Now, finally, a real opponent," he said. "Giga Destroyer II!" Two missile like fire attacks came out of his mouth. It crashed landed on Prince Mamemon and he tumbled over. "No, I can defeat you," he said. "Smiley Warhead!" A bomb exploded in front of Metal Tyrannomon, but it hardly did any damage to him. Pidmon flew over and began to spin his pole like a baton. "Pid Speed!" He threw it around Prince Mamemon and he began to feel really hot. He finally noticed that his body was covered in black now. The pole went back to Pidmon and he laughed. "Fire Feather!" A fiery funnel came out and sucked up Prince Mamemon. "Not good, not good!" Prince Mamemon was thrown into the air, and Pidmon flew up and whacked him with his pole. Mega Dramon came over and used Ultimate Slicer. Prince Mamemon was shot up, and he was destroyed.  
  
"Pitiful!" The Digimon all looked around. "Who said that?" Then, a rustle of leaves  
blew down, and string shot out. It stuck onto the grassy ground, and out popped an old nemesis. "It's you, again!" Agumon cried. "No, it couldn't be…." Aero V-Dramon couldn't finish his sentence. It was their worst fear of all, Pinocchimon! "Well, well, well, it's nice to see you all again, especially you, Agumon."  
Pinocchimon was now meaner than ever. "I've come to destroy you, just like how you destroyed me," he said taking out his hammer. "Now, which one is going to challenge me first?" he asked. No one volunteered to be the first. "Well than, I guess than I won't be the one to fight, will I?" he asked. "Oh no, I know his trick, watch out!" Agumon cried. He was tight. Pinocchimon unleashed his white string onto Pidmon. "Oh no, he's got me!" he cried. Pinocchimon glared and began to control him. Pidmon began to make funny moves all over the sky. "Now, fly down and kick Agumon." He controlled Pidmon, and he flew down. Instead, he whacked Agumon's back that sent him flying. "Now, Pid Speed!" Pidmon tried to restrain from his powers, but it was no use. He spun his pole around, and released it, causing a fire on the ground.  
  
Then, Pinocchimon restrained him. He twisted the string around, causing Pidmon to stop.  
He released the string, and used his hammer on it. Shock waves went up the strings and paralyzed Pidmon, sending him down to the grass. He Digivolved back into Clear Agumon. "Oh no, Pidmon is hurt now." Aero V-Dramon was really mad now. Just then, out of nowhere, a kid was screaming. Agumon recognized the sound. "It's Taichi!" It really was. "Agumon!" he heard. "Taichi, I'm here," he cried. Taichi finally got out of the forest, and saw Agumon. "Agumon!" he cried. "That's him," Pinocchimon shot some string out and tied up Taichi. "You're in my control now." Taichi looked to his side and gasped. "Pinocchimon! I thought you were dead!" Taichi cried out. "Well, now I have you, so does that really matter?" he asked. He made Taichi take out his Digivice. "Ah, there it is," he said. "What do you want with me?" he cried. "Oh, you'll see…" Pinocchimon took out his hammer again and fired.   
  
Suddenly, Agumon leaped out and cut the string attached to Taichi. "Hey, you ruined my plan!"  
Agumon didn't care. As long as he saved Taichi from the grasps of Pinocchimon. Taichi fell back, but he managed to stay standing. "Thanks Agumon, you saved me," he said. Agumon smiled. "Why… you…" Pinocchimon raised his hammer into the air. "Bullet Hammer!" The force was like a thousand things slamming onto you. So hard that the three Ultimate Digimon Digivolved back. So exhausted from Digivolving, the others just stood there, sad. Taichi and Agumon nodded at each other. "We challenge you Pinocchimon. Do you accept or not?" Taichi asked him. "Bring it on Digidestined!" he cried. "OK, you asked for it!" Taichi replied. "Agumon, show him what you're made of!" *** "Agumon! Warp Digivolve To!…" His body grew bigger and so did his claws. Metal plates appeared and an armor for his head clamped on. "War Greymon!" Pinocchimon dropped his hammer and stared straight at him. "This brings back memories, doesn't it?"  
  
War Greymon nodded at him. "Well, this time, I won't lose to a fool like you," he said.  
Pinocchimon picked up his hammer and charged forward. "Bullet Hammer!" He slammed the hammer down, hard. War Greymon quickly dodged the awesome attack. The great force, however, did cause some confusion within the Agumons and Taichi. "Is that all you got?" War Greymon asked. "No, I'm just getting started." Pinocchimon shot a piece of string at War Greymon. It attached to his entire body, and War Greymon began to feel a little weird. "Lie!" Pinocchimon cried. That was one of his attacks, lie. Pinocchimon snickered at him, when suddenly, War Greymon began to feel strange thoughts. "Hey, are you alright War Greymon?" Taichi asked. War Greymon looked at him with black eyes. "Why do you even care?" he cried. War Greymon formed a small fireball in his grasps. It began to grow bigger and bigger. "Terra Force!" He unleashed the attack at Taichi.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Taichi cried. The fireball loomed closer towards him.   
Taichi stared and ran away from it. The attack clashed onto the ground, and all of the Agumons were swept off their feet. Pinocchimon just laughed. "Perfect…" Pinocchimon shot out some more strings at war Greymon, but this time, the string didn't make it all the way. "Hey, what the?" Pinocchimon gasped. A strange fire attack burned the strings before it got to War Greymon. Another fire attack was shot at War Greymon, and the string fell off of his body. He shook his head, and wondered. "What happened?" War Greymon cried. It was Black Agumon. He had burned the string to try and help War Greymon. Pinocchimon noticed this, and got really angry with him. "That's it, you stupid Digimon! Bullet Hammer!" he smashed his hammer at Black Agumon, and he was flung onto a tree. Luckily Taichi caught him, and he thanked him.  
  
"Come on War Greymon, do your stuff!" War Greymon nodded. He formed another   
large fireball on the palms of his claws. "Terra Force!" The giant wave of fire leapt out and crashed onto Pinocchimon. Pinocchimon screamed and desperately tried to dodge the attack, but it was no use. The attack burned Pinocchimon's remaining string. His wooden body was bruised up, and he was desperately trying to breathe. "You won't win!" He threw his hammer at him, but War Greymon caught it and destroyed it into little pieces. Pinocchimon was in peril now. He ran away from the scene, but war Greymon stopped right in front of him. "Brave Tornado!" He shot out his arm, and Pinocchimon vanished. He was totally gone now. War Greymon has won the battle. He Digivolved back into Koromon. "Alright Agumon!" the others chanted. Koromon smiled at them. "Hooray, I won the battle." He began to jump up and down near Taichi.  
  
"I guess I really did it," Koromon said. The others looked at him and giggled. "We better  
be going now," Yuki Agumon said, finally waking up. "Wait a minute, how about Big Mamemon?" Koromon cried. "Don't worry, we'll take care oh him," Toy Agumon cried. "Spit Fire!" "Little Blizzard!" "Toy Flame!" "Dream Missile!" The four attacks burned the bottom of Pinocchimon's house. Suddenly, it exploded, and out came Big Mamemon. He was flying through the sky crying. Everybody laughed, and soon enough, the whole house crumbled, and only a strange pebble stood there.  
  
The Agumons waved good-bye to Koromon and Taichi. Each one was given new hope.  
So if they ever find trouble again, they knew whom they would call for help if they needed it. Taichi and Koromon walked through the forest again, and into a little field where everybody was. Everyone hardly noticed that Taichi and Agumon were actually gone for a long time. Mimi ran over and smiled at the two. "Hi guys, where have you been? I was looking for you all day," she whispered. Taichi and Koromon went over, but heard a faint rustle in the wind. Somewhere nearby, a person was standing in a small room that was pitch black. It was a woman. She was wearing a long lab coat on her, with a strange badge marked on her pocket.   
  
She had strange plants and flowers around her, and one that actually started to move around. "Hush my pretty, your day will come," she whispered to it. The plant made screeching type of noises at her. "No stop that, I gave you life. What more do you want?" she asked. The plant suddenly grew bigger and bigger. Until it was actually as big as the woman. "Now see here! I brought you into this world, what are you doing?" she cried. The plant screeched into her ear. She covered them with her green gloves, trying to stop the sounds. She knocked over a small glass tube near her accidentally, and the ground started to burn up. Gas came out, and she tried to cover her mouth. She then heard laughter, an evil laugh. She looked at her door, and saw another woman come in. She was wearing the same outfit, except had strange green hair. "You know, your creations seem to like you very much," she said evilly. "What do you want? This is my creation, get out."  
  
"What's wrong, are you mad? Is it because Ecasamon and the others never took any  
of your creations with them to help them out? Those Digidestines eliminated them, so why bother now?" "Get out" The plant started to grow bigger now. "Oh I'm sorry." She began to hold her chin in a gloomy expression. "Did I bother you in a bad time?" She knocked over the plant that was screeching, and suddenly, it gurgled out drool. It splashed onto the floor and onto the person covering her mouth. The plant struck out a long time and grabbed her. "Hey, what are you doing? No, I brought you here!" She desperately tried to get her body out, but the plant kept grabbing her. "No! Get off of me you dumb plant!" She kicked it, but it just made the plant swallow her more. "Ta ta," the other one said. The plant splashed her with drool and then, pulled her closer. "No, get away…" The plant closed its mouth, and swallowed the female. The other one laughed. She took out a small whip, and knocked out the plant.  
  
She laughed a little, and then, went inside the room. She flicked on the lights, to reveal   
the room filled with the same kind of plants. "This is perfect. Master will be pleased. I'll do something that Ecasamon and the others should have done a long time ago, to finish off those Digidestines." She dropped some bottles onto the floor, which mixed together, and formed a monster. The lady stopped, and looked back, smiling. "I'll see you later." She closed the door, which had green goop covered on it totally. "Master will be pleased with my creations, I'll just say my sister went on vacation, then her plants are mine for the taking." She closed the door, with a board marked, "Digimon DNA Center."  



	5. Purity's Flower

CHAPTER 5  
PURITY'S FLOWER  
  
"There was once a magical knight Digimon, that was as handsome as the Moon,   
and as brave as the sun. Everyday, he would go outside to search for a magical   
princess named Mimi. Legend has it, that she is the key to stop all of the darkness   
in the Digital World. The knight Digimon went through dark caves and forests,   
just to find this young girl. With the help of friendly Digimons, he was led to a   
magnificent crystal clear pond, which was surrounded by chanting Palmons. At   
the dawn of night, the chanting stopped, and a gorgeous princess would appear   
on top of the water. The knight suddenly knew that it was the princess that he   
was looking for, Princess Mimi! The prince was so shocked, that he decided to   
marry the princess, by taking her hand, and becoming crystallized, just like her…"  
  
"Mimi, that's not what happens in the story, you're reading it all wrong!" Sora cried relaxing   
near her. "Well, this is my special version of the story," Mimi said. "Yeah, because it has me in it too," said Palmon, giggling. "That's not true," Mimi commended. "Well, then give me the book, I'll be the one that decides how the story should go," said Sora, taking the book out of Mimi's hands. "Hey, it's my book," Mimi cried. "Relax and listen to the story." Sora gulped in some air, and started to read... "It was a warm night in the city of France. A lonely girl named Sora thought that she was the loneliness girl in the whole world. Little did she know, that her life was about to change. A treacherous storm began to blow at night, and Sora was at the park, reading a book. When it started to rain, Sora thought she would never escape, until a young man came over. He popped open an umbrella on top of her head, and smiled.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. "My name is Yamato…"  
  
"Hey, what are you saying?" Taichi cried grabbing the book from her. "Taichi, I was getting  
to the best part of the whole story." Sora cried. "Well, I don't think that it should be read," he said. Then, Hikari snatched the book away from Taichi's hands. "Hikari, what are you doing?" Taichi asked. "Move aside big brother, I know the perfect way of making this story a success." She said flipping through the pages. "Go for it Hikari San, let's see if you can make the story better than ours," said Sora. "Even though we already know that my story is the best," Mimi declared. Sora looked at her and stared. "Right…" Hikari motioned everybody to be quiet. Then, Takeru and Daisuke came over to see Hikari. "Hey Hikari, what are you reading?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"It was a cool night in the city of Kyoto. A young boy named Takeru…" "Hey Hikari,  
what are you saying about me?" Takeru asked. "Not now," Hikari said, and began to read again. "As I was saying, a young boy named Takeru was waiting for a lovely princess named Hikari, to take her hand in marriage, but Hikari's brother, Taichi, wanted her to marry Daisuke, but she didn't want to so she decided to run away with Takeru. She slides off a high balcony where she tricked Daisuke to wait outside for her. Hikari and Takeru ran away from the village and they kept running until they were near a small cave. Then, Hikari gazed heavenly into Takeru's eyes, and lifted her face, and kissed him right on his lips, the end." Hikari placed the book down and walked away. Takeru held his hat as he blushed a little, trying to hide it. Daisuke and Taichi both were staring at her as she walked away. "That was a good one," Mimi cried out waving. Daisuke and Taichi both slowly started to turn their heads at Mimi's direction.  
  
"What do you mean that was a good story?" Taichi asked. "Well, it had romance in it, and,  
it was very cute and sweet." "But she was talking bad about me!" Daisuke cried. "Well, I guess that's her decision," Takeru said. "What do you mean? She was talking nice things about you," Daisuke complained. Takeru blushed a little, and walked away. "Wow, coming to this picnic sure was a good idea. I wonder who thought of the idea," Mimi said sipping some soda. "I think it was Koushirou's idea. He does need some fresh air to refresh his brain," Jou said walking over. Then, suddenly, Miyako came over and smiled. "Hi guys, what are you doing?" she asked. "Nothing, we're just discussing a little book that we were trying to read," Mimi declared, handing the book to her. "Hey, I know a great way to say this story," Miyako declared. "Well, then tell us," Hikari said.  
  
"Long ago, in a far away palace, a young girl slept in a cottage. She was in rags and   
had a nasty family. She had three ugly sisters and an ugly mother. She always had to do chores and couldn't go to any parties. Then, one day, there was a party for all the females in the village. It was made to decide who should be the wife of a lonely prince named "Ken." Just then, Ken stopped eating and looked over. "Hey, I think my name was just said! he cried. "The lonely girl couldn't go and her sisters laughed at her, and they were off. The lonely girl cried, but then, a magical fairy gave her magic powers and she zapped her sisters with telekinesis! Ken saw this happen and with his horseman, trotted over to the cottage and he demanded to know who zapped the girls. Miyako said she was the one and Ken kissed her on the lips, saying thank you because the girls were annoying him. The two got married and had lots of children. The end!"  
  
Ken stared at her. "Hey Ken," Koushirou said waving his hands in front of his eyes.  
"Ken? Hello! Ken Ichijouji!" Ken blinked and cried out. "What?" he asked. Koushirou sighed, and asked him to pass a pair of tweezers. "Oh, yeah." Ken passed it to him, and Koushirou left. Meanwhile, Mimi was cracking up near he tree. "That was a great story Miyako San," Mimi cried. She laughed so hard that she could barely control it. "Don't mind me Miyako, it was just so funny." "I guess it was a little funny." "Oh come on Palmon, it was great!" Mimi winked, and smiled. "Hey, guys, did you notice that something weird was happening all day?" Koushirou asked. "No," they responded. "Well, look up there!" Koushirou pointed towards the sky, and they saw a shooting star. "Cool, I didn't notice that," Mimi said. It was flying over them really fast, and Mimi couldn't help it. Can I go check it out?" Taichi stared. "Sure, go ahead," he said. Mimi and Palmon went into the damp forest, and saw the star.  
  
Meanwhile, at a secret underground base, was a young lady, checking her glasses. "Master!"  
she called out. She was in a dark room filled with Digimon. Mostly plant type Digimons. "Oh master, come forth!" The Digimon all started to quiver, and a strange man appeared. No one could see him though, the room was too dark. "I have completed the analyzing of the Alraumon." She stepped to the side, and a strange Palmon appeared, glowing red eyes. "It seems to be in perfect condition." The man stepped down, and little light came over him. "So, you took over her job?" "She went on vacation." Her eyes gleamed, and she continued. "I have personally volunteer to help this little plant out. Growing into this beautiful gorgeous Alraumon." "Excellent. When will this plan start?" "As soon as I finish up a few minor adjustments. When I'm done, this baby will be unstoppable."  
  
Mimi and Palmon both ran deep into the place, until they finally saw it. "Look Palmon,  
isn't it lovely?" she asked. Palmon nodded, and she examined it a little. Just then, the star exploded, and a mysterious glow came out. Mimi gasped at it, it was a crystal, which had the crest of purity inside of it. "Palmon, what is this?" "I don't know Mimi, but be careful." "I will." Mimi gently held it in her arms, and suddenly, she began to lift into the air. "Palmon, what's going on?" Mimi's chest began to glow green, and a hole appeared on the ground. "It is working!" a voice cried out. "Who said that?" Mimi asked. Palmon also began to float up. "Oh no." The crystal in her hands began to float up, and a figure appeared. It was that lady at the secret lab, and she laughed. "Who are you?" Mimi asked. She laughed again. "I am no concern to you." She snapped her fingers, and Mimi fell down into the hole. Light and crystals popped out, and diamond shards formed around her, along with Palmon. "Palmon, what's happening?"  
  
The lady zoomed down, and shot down some dust at Mimi's chest. Mimi hugged Palmon,  
and more light started appearing. "Come on," the lady cried. Palmon and Mimi hugged each other, as diamond shards covered their bodies, and a faint light appeared near Mimi's heart. "Yes, I got her now," she said. The crystal seal fell down into the deep hole. "Master will be pleased..." She grasped the crystal into her hands, and quickly disappeared. While that happened, a faint rose detached from its stem, and sank down with Mimi and Palmon. "Will we be alright?..." Mimi and Palmon swirled around, and Mimi started to cough. Her body stretched out, forming a princess dress. "Mimi! You have a dress!" Palmon cried out. Mimi didn't pay attention. She kept forming earrings and necklaces, and after that, she fell asleep. Palmon fainted with her, and the rose transformed into silver petals.  
  
The lady laughed above them. She snapped her fingers again and the hole vanished.  
"This is perfect, my plan is going just as planned. Soon, master will be pleased..." She vanished in an instant, and reappeared under a shaded tree near Taichi and the others. "Now, if I do this correctly, I can make myself change." She made the crystal reappear in her palms, and she snickered. She opened up her mouth, and she swallowed the crystal! It dropped down, and she started to glow. Green light flashed out, and she reappeared, in a different body. Her whole body sparkled, and she looked at her nails. "It's done," she said. She walked out of the shaded area, and went towards the group. "Hi guys," she said in a cheery mood. Taichi looked back. "Oh, hi Mimi..."  
  
This strange person, has changed herself into Mimi! "Where's Palmon?" he asked. "Oh,  
she's coming," Mimi said, wiping off her hair. A small plant Digimon came out, and greeted them. "Hi," she said. "Palmon, you're finally here," Jou said. The fake Mimi went over to her. "Alraumon, are you ready?" she asked. "Of course I am, master." Alraumon and Mimi followed Taichi as he started packing up. "Alright Mimi, we better head back home," he said. Mimi smiled, evilly. "Coming," she said. "Alraumon, you stay here and eliminate those other Digimon freaks. I will go to their world and plant my seeds of unhappiness." Alraumon nodded. "Hurry up Mimi!" Jou cried. "I will report in a little while." She got up and walked away. Alraumon bowed down and trotted over to the other Digimons.  
  
Meanwhile, inside a damp cold laboratory, sat a crystallize shard. Mimi and Palmon were  
both inside of it, both asleep. A man came over and examined it. He sighed a little, and laughed. "Ah, yes, the legend was true then. If Manemon did it, I think that this is really the princess. Princess Kakuyaa." The young Mimi quivered in her deep sleep. The man threw some weird gold dust into the shard, and Mimi's breathing slowly went down. "Eternal Sleep... As soon as a prince kisses her, then she will awaken, but there won't be a prince charming in this fairy tale. Sweet young princess, as long as you don't awaken, I will have the power to plant my seeds of unhappiness." He walked away from the chard, and he fixed his glasses. "Manemon better not fail me like the others. In reality, she is probably the last Digimon I would have chosen for this job."  
  
Elsewhere in the Digital World, Hikari positioned her D-3 at a monitor, and she opened  
up the small port. "Ready?" "Hold on," Mimi cried. "May I speak to Jou for a second?" she asked. "Sure," he said. "You guys go right ahead, we'll meet you over there," Mimi said, winking. She pulled Jou with her to a shaded tree where no one could see him or her. "Well Mimi, what is it?" he asked. She smiled seductively, and she forced a kiss on Jou's lips. Jou gasped. Mimi hugged him, and she pointed a weird extractor type gun near his spine. "Mimi, what are you doing?" Jou managed to say. Manemon didn't stop, and she forced the gun into his back. She pressed a button, and Jou started to glow gray. Manemon released and she fell backwards. "This better work," she said. Jou started to shiver, and then, a gray crystal appeared in front of him. "Aright," she said. She snatched the crystal from him, and swallowed it. It moved down her body, and she glowed gray.  
  
Jou fell down and started to shiver. His skin turned pale, and he couldn't walk. He  
started to dissolve, and soon enough, he disappeared. "Good, master should be receiving that young man right about now." The fake Mimi walked back to the monitor, where she saw Daisuke there, holding up his D-3. "Hey Daisuke San, wait up!" she cried. "Oh, hey Mimi, where's Jou?" he asked. Mimi winked. "Does it really matter?" she asked. She tackled him down to the ground, and laughed at him. "I know how to get Hikari," she said. "Mimi, are you alright?" he asked. Mimi took out her extractor and aimed it at his heart. ZAP! Daisuke glowed a light blue color, and his eye's turned heavy. "Oh man," he said. he collapsed to the ground, while his D-3 rolled away. Daisuke's crystal came out, and once again, she swallowed it. She laughed evilly, and glowed blue. "That's two down," she said. Daisuke fainted, and he started to dissolve. Mimi got back up, and using his D-3, went back into the real world.  
  
Meanwhile, Alraumon was talking to Agumon and Gabumon about what they should do for  
fun. "What do you want to do?" Agumon asked. "Maybe we should throw rocks at the pond again," Gabumon said. "Oh, I got an idea," Alraumon said. "Yeah, what is it Palmon?" they asked. Alraumon's eyes started to glow. "Are you OK?" Gabumon asked. "Nemesis Ivy!" She shot out two vines that wrapped around the two. She tossed them through the lake and into the trees. She jumped over and wiped them with her vines, until Agumon and Gabumon were too bruised up to get up. Alraumon laughed at them, and she left to fond Piyomon and Gomamon, who were on top of a tree, talking.  
  
Back in the real world, the fake Mimi met up with the others at a park. "Well guys, I can see  
that was a good picnic," Taichi said. "I guess you're right," Hikari said. "Wait a minute guys, where's Jou, and Daisuke?" Miyako asked. "I don't know, didn't they go through?" Sora asked. "I think Mimi was the last one to see them," Koushirou said. Mimi's eye's glared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked furiously. "Well, I was just wondering," he said, waving his arms. Mimi snapped her fingers, and a weird mist came. "Watch out guys, a mist!" Yamato cried. "A mist? In this season?" Koushirou wondered. "Come on, let's just cover our eye's," Hikari said. Everybody did, except for Mimi. She could see right through it. She walked up to Koushirou, and she extracted his crystal out. Koushirou gasped, and then moaned as he collapsed. His crystal glimmering. "Three crystals." She swallowed it again, and left him lying there. She saw Sora close by, and decided to take hers too.  
  
She walked right up to her. Sora was covering her eyes from the mist. Manemon extracted her  
crystal out from the front, and Sora screamed. Mimi quickly grabbed hers while she fainted and turned pale. "Sora!" Mimi heard Taichi call. She quickly ran away from her, and snapped her fingers again just after swallowing hers. The mist vanished, and everyone sighed. "Oh no!" Taichi screamed, holding Sora up. He placed his palm near her heart, no thump. She started to disintegrate, and so did Koushirou. "What is going on?" Yamato asked. Mimi walked over and patted his shoulder. "We should find help quickly," she said. Yamato agreed, and he went over to a public phone. "Wait a minute, what am I doing? They won't believe me." Yamato turned around, and saw Mimi. "Say Cheese..." She flashed, and Yamato fainted. She swallowed his crystal too, and hurried off. No one noticed it, but Taichi screamed so loud that everyone in town could hear it.  
  
"I don't understand how any of this could happen," Iori said. "Maybe it was a ghost.  
Maybe it took their hearts," Miyako said. "Now Miyako, what are the chances of that happening? But whatever we are dealing with here, we have to take it seriously," Ken said, thinking about what could have caused this. "This is indeed strange. Jou, Daisuke, Koushirou, Sora, and Yamato all vanished. It just doesn't make any sense." The fake Mimi walked back and laughed. "What's so funny, Mimi?" Miyako asked from behind. Mimi stopped, and looked back. "Nothing, it was nothing," she said. Miyako shook her head, and hurried off. "Darn it, if any of them find out about my plan, I'll be in deep trouble." Mimi saw Iori near a tree, chanting some prayers. She walked over, secretly, and took out her extractor gun. "Once I get all of these crystals of their crests, master can start the deadly extermination squad," she said quietly, creeping up.  
  
She aimed her crest extractor near his back, just like the others. "Oh Iori San," she said.  
Iori turned around, and saw her flash a button. Iori gasped slowly, and he began to sink down to the ground. A crystal came out through his clothes, revealing a shiny light in the middle. Iori closed his eyes, and the crystal floated away from him, and into Manemon's grasps. She snickered to herself at the success she has done. She walked away, and screamed. "Oh no! What happened to Iori!?" she cried out. Miyako looked back, and saw Iori's eye's all pale, and his breathing gradually loosing. "Oh no, not Iori too. He's too young," she said. She ran over with Ken, examining him. "Mimi, did you see who or what did this?" Ken asked. "We need to find help, quickly," she said. "Oh no, there are only six of us left here," Hikari said. "I think the problem is somewhere around here," she said.  
  
"Come on, how about me and Hikari go search for clues?" Takeru asked. "That's  
a good idea. Go ahead," Taichi said. Takeru and Hikari left the scene, going into a little place where they saw people mumbling about something. As soon as they left, Mimi ran over to Taichi. "Oh Taichi, will they be alright?" Mimi asked. "Don't worry Mimi, I'm sure we'll find the source of all of this trouble," he said. "Oh, and by the way." Taichi turned around. Mimi pointed her extractor at his face. "Say hi to Sora for me," she said pressing the button. Taichi screamed, and orange light blazed through the entire park. "Huh, what's that?" Miyako asked. "Oh no, what is going on?" Ken cried, shielding his eyes. Taichi's crystal finally came out, and Mimi took it. "Now that you found out my plan, I'm afraid I can't let you live," she said. She shot out two beams that zapped Ken and Miyako's crests out. The two fainted, and each one disintegrated. "That's all of them," she said. Then, she remembered Takeru and Hikari. "I forgot about those two twits, better find them," she said.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, inside the underground lab, was that weird man.  
Around the walls were plant Digimons. The Digimon were wrapping some type of seed around the Digidestines! "Hmm, I guess Manemon didn't fail," he said. Each Digidestined were on the wall, hanging from a cross. Mimi and Palmon were both still in the middle, inside the crystal shard. "But there is still two missing," he said. It was a spot just for Takeru and Hikari, but they weren't there. "That stupid Digimon. Hope and Light are the most precious crests. I need each one to take over the Digital World, as long as Princess Kakuyaa doesn't wake up from her Eternal Sleep..."  
  
Meanwhile, the fake Mimi walked around the city of Odaiba, searching for Takeru and  
Hikari. She went into a mall, where she locked the doors using her magic. "Hey, everyone, I got a present for all of you," she screamed through the mall. Everyone stared at her. She blew a kiss, and stardust came out. The dust covered the entire group, and plants started to grow out of their heads. 'Yes, now all of you, go into Odaiba, and cover the city with my seeds," she said. The group nodded lightly, and they went out of the mall, spreading the seeds of unhappiness throughout the city. Mimi went outside, and continued her search for Takeru and Hikari. "Man, where could those two be?" she wondered. She walked into a store, and saw Takeru and Hikari inside, talking to the clerk. "But you have to believe us, something is terribly wrong," Takeru said. "It's true," Hikari responded. "Kids, get out," the clerk said. "Oh, so you never figured it out," Mimi said barging in. "Ma'am, who are you?" he asked. "Mimi!" the two cried. She aimed her gun at Takeru and Hikari, and shot out at them.  
  
"Look out," Hikari said. Takeru and Hikari ducked away, and the energy beam shot a  
soda machine. "So it was you," Takeru said. "Of course," she said. The fake Mimi changed shape, and soon enough, she changed into an ugly Digimon. She had the shape of a monkey, with sharp palms on her hand. "You're not Mimi!" Hikari cried. "Of course, I am Manemon," she said. "You mimic?" Takeru whispered. "Yes, I do," she said. She aimed her gun at Takeru, and shot forward. Takeru and Hikari covered their eyes. "Got ya." But then, the two beams disappeared. "Oh no!" Hikari covered her hat with her hands, and light appeared. The clerk fainted, and Takeru and Hikari both started to send out waves of light. "What the, oh no." Manemon coughed at them. "The holders of hope and light!" she cried. The two beams captured Manemon, and the three vanished...  
  
The three were transported to the Digital World. The Alraumon just finished beating  
up Patamon and Tailmon, when they appeared. "Master!" she cried. Hikari and Takeru both looked up into the sky, and saw a Digimon fly by. Except this was very silver, and hardly visible. The strange Digimon zapped down into the hard ground, and into the laboratory. "What's going on?" the man cried. The whole place started to crumble, and the guy collapsed. The Digidestines all began to float up into the air, and their hearts began to glow light. The Digidestines lights covered the entire room, and they vanished into the area where Hikari and Takeru were. The lab crumbled into pieces, and the man screamed. All of the Digimon were deleted, and a boulder smashed down the man. Mimi and Palmon who were still asleep, felt a nudge. A white young man appeared, like a ghost. He kissed Mimi's lips, and disappeared. The crystal inside began to glow, and it shattered. Her heart began to glow also, and Palmon giggled. Mimi and Palmon turned into birds, and they flew out of the place.  
  
Manemon felt something in her body. She started to pour out drool. "No, this can't end  
this way," she said. A crystal came out with her drool, but dried up instantly. She coughed up all of the crystals that she swallowed, and each one floated into a waterfall. Each one dipped into it, forming mist. The Digidestines appeared near the foot of the waterfall, holding each crystal, eye's closed. The crystals went back into their bodies, and their Digimon appeared, each one in their fresh forms. Manemon screamed. "Darn it, my plan failed!" she shrieked. "Your plans are over Manemon," Takeru said. "Not yet!" she bellowed, sending Takeru and Hikari into the waterfall. "I can still attack you with my powers!' she cried out. Two birds flew by, and they both changed into Mimi and Palmon. Manemon noticed this, and quickly morphed back into Mimi. "Look, there are two of them!" Hikari cried. "Which is the real on?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Mimi asked. Manemon looked at her. "I'm Mimi," she said.  
"You can't be her, because that's me!" "Liar, I'm the real Mimi." Mimi and Manemon both stared at her. "Can you tell Takeru?" Hikari asked. "Not really, but the real Mimi must be pure hearted." The two girls looked at each other even more. "I know that I'm the real deal." "You think too much." "Maybe if we just think about this, we might find out whom the real one is," Takeru said. Hikari thought for a moment, and light started to glow again. "I can feel purity on one of them," she said. "I feel it too." Takeru and Hikari both started to feel goodness in one of them. "I got it!" Hikari said. She pointed at one of them, and Patamon and Tailmon came. "Alright, Armor Digivolve!" Hikari cried. Patamon and Tailmon smiled, and flew by. "Patamon... Armor Digivolve... Pegasmon!" "Tailmon... Armor Digivolve... Nefertimon!"  
  
Pegasmon and Nefertimon flew up into the air. "Which one is it?" Nefertimon asked.  
"The one too the right!" Hikari cried, pointing at Manemon. "Alright, let's go," Pegasmon said. Pegasmon and Nefertimon flew by the girls. "Now you're in for it," Mimi said. Manemon groaned. "Shooting Star!" "Rosetta Stone!" The two beams shot down at Manemon, and she rolled out of the way. Manemon transformed back into her original self. "Give it up Manemon!" Takeru cried. "It's over!" Hikari yelled. "You haven't beaten me yet," she said, rubbing her face. Pegasmon flew up and began to race down. "You will never win," he said. "I'm with you," Nefertimon cried. Pegasmon aimed a green beam at Manemon. "Silver Blaze!" He projected out the beam, but Manemon just took the hit, and laughed. "Mane Blaze!" A green beam bigger than Pegasmon's flew up and nailed Pegasmon, sending him to the ground. Takeru ran after him, and Nefertimon charged at her.  
  
"Curse of Queen!" She released a pink ray, which Manemon just dodged from. "Mane!"  
she cried. "Mane Curse of Queen!" The pink ray was larger, and it hit Nefertimon straight on. She screamed as she fell down. Manemon laughed. "Alright Alraumon ,go and attack!" she commanded. The Alraumon ran over and punched Palmon. Mimi stared. "Am I seeing, two Palmons?" she wondered. Palmon used her stinky stench attack, but Alraumon jumped up and used her gloom dust move. The dust covered Palmon's face, and she started to sneeze. Palmon quickly regained control, just as Alraumon was about to attack. "Nemesis Ivy!" "Poison Ivy!" The two ivy plants collided each other, but Alraumon was stronger. She flipped Palmon through the sky, and kicked her into a small river. "Alraumon, enough games. Digivolve!" Alraumon's eye's glowed green, and she began to Digivolve. "Alraumon... Digivolve... Woodmon!" "Woodmon?" Mimi cried.  
  
Manemon laughed. "What is wrong little girl. Am my Digimon stronger than your puny  
little Palmon?" she asked. Just then, two attacks blazed in the sky near Manemon. "Silver Blaze!" "Rosetta Stone!" Manemon took the hit again, and laughed. "Rosetta Blaze!" The two moves combined and formed an energy spear. Pegasmon and Nefertimon couldn't dodge it, and they Digivolved back into Patamon and Tailmon. "Oh no," Hikari and Takeru bellowed. They began to fall, and they caught them. Mimi saw them fall, and she glared at Manemon. "What are we fighting for?" she asked. "It's simple, once I eliminate your Digimon, I can get the crystals that I stole from almost everyone here. Then, my master will rule the Digital World." "It's too late," Hikari said. Manemon winced. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Now!" Mimi jumped up and knocked out Manemon's head. She fell down to the ground, and a green blaze appeared in front of her.  
  
"Haa? What's this?" she asked, picking it up. Manemon squirmed away from it. "Darn,  
that bright light," she responded. Mimi picked it up, and she felt a warm feeling inside of her. "I feel something, Palmon?" Woodmon stopped, and looked at the two. It was a Digi-Egg. It has the crest of Purity on it, and contained something inside. "Palmon, is this a Digi Mental?" she asked. "No, stop that annoying light!" Manemon cried. Suddenly, Palmon floated up into the air, and she changed shape. "Palmon!" A flower blossomed over her head and seeds sprinkled out. "Digital Purity!" Her flat arms changed the shape of smooth ones, and her legs stretched out. Flower blossoms bloomed from her hands. "Digivolve To..." Thorns and vines wrapped around her body, and a strange seed blew out from her lips. "Kakuyaamon!"  
  
"Oh my gosh," Mimi gasped. Palmon was flying in the air. "Embrace yourself," she said  
in a heavenly voice. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Kakuyaamon. A holy angel Digimon that has inherited the powers of plants. Using purity and you, I Digivolved from Palmon. My Heaven Star attack can watch over all darkness." Manemon got up and fixed her body up. Woodmon jumped up and down, and she jumped up. "Branch Drain!" she yelled, sending out a green energy orb. Kakuyaamon dodged it easily. She formed a baton in her hands, and she twirled it around. "Flowers Spirit!" The baton shattered, and millions of flowers popped out. Each one fell down to the ground, and seeds throttled out. The flowers wrapped around Woodmon, and it shocked him. Kakuyaamon dived down to the ground with her baton, and she nailed Manemon with it. But she jumped out of the way, and she fell back down. "You can't beat me," she said.  
  
"We will see." Kakuyaamon flew up into the air, holding her baton by her side. She twirled it  
around, and aimed it at Manemon's body. She pointed the baton like an arrow, twitching as it began to pull back. "Heaven's Star!" She released the baton, which glided down to the ground. It began to burn up like a branch, and it formed a star on its top. Manemon hissed at it, and she pulled together her arms. "That thing can't get me," she said. The flaming baton grasped into her hands, pulling her backwards. Manemon gripped it hard, but it was much too powerful, and it stretched through her body. Manemon gurgled with anger, and she collapsed to the ground, with the baton inside of her. She tried to pull it out of her, but it was too strong, and it held its grip. "No, this can't end this way," she yelped. Finally, she gave up, and her bodies shriveled up like a raisin. Her hands fell down, but a weird seed popped out of her body.  
  
The weird seed exploded, and red guts came out. Then, a gigantic Blossomon appeared  
next to it. It was very large indeed. "You thought you got rid of me?" a weird voice said. "That sounds like Manemon," Hikari cried. "I think that Blossomon is her true form." Takeru held his breath. "You are right little boy," she said. "What do you want with us?" Mimi asked. Kakuyaamon flew down. "Don't worry Mimi, I'll protect you," she said. "Thank you Palmon." She smiled, and flew up into the air. "Alright Blossomon, you're finished," she said. She formed her baton again, and she aimed it like an arrow. "Now," Blossomon cried. Woodmon changed her shape, and she Digivolved, into Jureimon! "Oh no, two perfects," she said. "Can you do it?" Mimi asked. "I will surely try," she said. "Heaven's Star!" Throwing her baton at Jureimon, she flew away from it. Jureimon laughs. "Cherry Bomb!" Bombs came out and knocked down Kakuyaamon and Mimi, sending the two down. Kakuyaamon Digivolved backs into Palmon. "Ha ha good job Jureimon," Blossomon said.  
  
"Palmon, are you going to be OK?" Mimi asked. Palmon groaned. "Mimi, I have to fight   
those monsters," she said. "How, you are injured." Palmon's leg was beaten up from the cherry bombs. "You have to rest." Mimi smiled. A great sudden movement in the ground occurred. "Sorry to interrupt this moment of sympathy, but I have a job to do," Blossomon bellowed at them. Mimi's Digivice started to glow. She surprisingly took it from her belt, and saw it shaking hard. It fell down and Palmon swirled around in it. "Palmon?" "Mimi, I feel better!" The Digivice span around, and a beam shot forward. "Palmon!" Togemon... Lillymon... "Warp Digivolve To!..." Palmon changed into the shape of Lillymon. Her petals got redder, almost no pink at all. Thorns lashed onto her, and a weed sprouted out of her flower on top. "Rosemon!"  
  
"What's this?" Blossomon shrieked. A lovely Digimon stood in the air, smiling. "Palmon!"  
Mimi laughed out loud. "You Digivolved." "Yes, I am Rosemon. A rose Digimon that Digivolved from Palmon. Watch out for my Roses Rapier, a special attack if I might add." "Go Rosemon!" "You, a mega Digimon? You look too small for one," Jureimon said, laughing. "Size does not matter in this case," Rosemon replied back. Jureimon trampled over. "You can't catch me," she said. Rosemon flew up, higher, and looked back down. She formed two large thorns on her palms, grasping them hard. "I'm not all that sweet and pretty." Jureimon looked up, and growled at her. "Cherry Bomb!" Little sparks of energy came out, aiming directly at Rosemon. She dodged every hit swiftly, and she gleamed at Jureimon. "Ha, tough guys, huh?" Rosemon waved up her hand, and dived down. "Thorn Whip!" She lashed her thorns onto Jureimon's tree head, and pulled her over.  
  
"You can't so this to me," she said. "Illusion Mist!" A mist appeared, and Mimi and the  
others shielded their eyes. "Ha, as the queen of flowers, your illusion mist has no effect," Rosemon laughed. Jureimon gasped. "Now, come on." She pulled Jureimon with her thorns, and she tossed him into a little pond. "Wow, you're pretty strong for being so small," Mimi said. "Size doesn't matter Mimi," she said back. Blossomon groaned. "How dare you make fun if my Digimon! You shall be punished!" "Get a life." Rosemon flew up and saw Blossomon growl. "Spiral Flower!" Blossomon shot out a piece of her flowery heads at her. Rosemon lashed it onto her thorns, and she threw it aside, and it landed on Jureimon's head. "Woops! Sorry if I gave you a headache," she said laughing. "Now, for you." Blossomon jumped up and down. Mimi fell back, and rolled away.  
  
"You really have problems," she said. Blossomon growled again. "Like that's ever going  
to work." She formed another arrow in her arms, and aimed it straight for Blossomon's head. "Time for my finishing move!" she screamed. "You'll really enjoy this one!' She locked her eyes on Blossomon's head. "Roses Rapier!" She shot down the arrow, and it headed straight for Blossomon in a lightning fast speed. Blossomon gurgled, and screamed an impaling scream. Mimi covered her ears. "Man, she really needs screaming lessons!" Rosemon just stood there, wincing. The flower arrow went straight through her large body, and all of her heads fell apart. Blossomon screamed, and she began to vanish. Rosemon laughed at her, and energy waves came out. Resulting in an explosion inside her inner cores. "I won't forget this..." Blossomon exploded, and only a few grains of dust remained.  
  
Rosemon floated through the sky. "That was easy." Rosemon changed back into  
Palmon, and she fell down to the ground. Mimi ran after her, and she tumbled away, catching her as she fell into her arms. "Palmon!" Mimi's eye's gleamed with excitement. Palmon managed to say something. "That was easy." A strange white figure appeared above Mimi. He looked like a magical knight, having wings on his back. He stretched out his hand, and Mimi grasped it, softly. She smiled, and he did the same. He flew away, waving goodbye. As he disappeared, a green egg emerged. "Palmon..." The egg gleamed with light, and Palmon changed her shape again. This time, she changed into the shape of a Tanemon. "Wow, I guess that battle took a lot of my energy away." Tanemon hopped up and down, and she jumped onto Mimi's hands. "Well, we better go check on the others."  
  
Near the waterfall, the others were still standing there, holding their crystals. Finally,  
each one entered their hearts again, and their eyes opened up again. The group moaned stupidly. Taichi stretched out his arms, and yawned. "That was a good sleep," Taichi said. "Guys, how can we sleep when we were standing up?" Ken asked. "You know, Ken has a point," Miyako assumed, holding her little Digimon. Mimi ran over, and saw them puzzled. "Mimi, what happened?" Iori asked. Hikari and Takeru walked over, holding Patamon and Tailmon. "Oh nothing really happened," they said. Mimi wheezed. "Well, I think I better go home. I am really tired," Daisuke cried, stretching his arms. Jou walked over to Mimi. He coughed a little, and stood up. "Mimi..." he whispered. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked. Mimi shrieked. "Kiss you?" she yelled. Jou slumped down. "Be quiet Mimi," he panted. "Kiss you? What do you mean?" she cried. "Jou, do you like Mimi?" Sora asked. "No, it's not that!" he yelled, waving his arms. "Forget it..."  
  
"Thanks guys for coming," Mimi said, holding up her bags. "Why would we not  
come?" Jou asked. "We're your friends, and don't forget, you need us," Takeru said, happily. Taichi gave the v sign, and laughed. Mimi rubbed her head, and smiled. "Well, maybe I'll see you guys again. Maybe I'll stop by in the Digital World using my computer." "If you can," Daisuke said, holding up his D-3. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Hikari giggled. "Remember, if you need any of us. We are all always here with you," Miyako said giving her a bag. "What's this?" Mimi asked opening it. Mimi's eye's gleamed. She began to cry. "Oh, thank you, everybody." Mimi sealed the bag, and placed it into her luggage. "Hurry up Mimi, it's almost time." "All right Mom, coming." She packed up all her stuff, and waved goodbye. "I'll stop by this summer vacation." Everyone nodded, and she picked up her bags, and went away with her mom and dad. "Are you going to miss them?" her mom asked. "Of course," Mimi responded. Mimi turned around, and blew a kiss goodbye. Miyako stepped up and shouted, "Say 'hi' to Michael for me!" Mimi nodded, and she went through the metal doors...  



	6. Premonitions

Chapter 6  
Premonitions  
  
"Go Angemon!" Takeru pulled back his hat, and commanded Angemon to fly up. He  
appeared in the sky, holding his long angel rod. "You are through Devimon." Devimon approached him firmly, and began to laugh. "An angel Digimon cannot defeat me. You are just a speck of what my power concedes. Angemon began to twirl his rod like a baton. He flew higher into the air. "Angel Rod!" He threw his long rod directly at Devimon's face. The rod swirled around a little, and it entered Devimon's small chest, popping out on the opposite side. Devimon screamed loudly, and he began to disintegrate. Devimon groaned, and he winced at Angemon. "Hear my words Angemon. As long as the evil in the Digital World exists, I will return with allies from previous battles..."  
  
Takeru clapped his hands together, and fainted...  
  
"Hey... where am I?" Hikari cried, looking out. "I feel like I'm floating." The wind  
began to blow through her. Hikari gasped. "What am I seeing?" The Dark Ocean was looming out in front of her. "Am I seeing things?" The Dark Ocean began to churn, and a Digimon loomed out of the water. It was hanging from a long cross. Hikari gasped. The sky turned an eerie red, and the waters churned even more. Digimon began to pop out of the woods, running away. Hikari looked back, and saw them heading her way. "Please stop, what is going on?" The ground began to tremble, and water started to shoot out. The Digimon hanging from the cross opened her eyes, and a snake appeared around her. It encircled the Digimon's neck, and she screamed. "No, stop!" Hikari's eyes were shocked, she couldn't blink. The trees started to release from its roots...  
  
Hikari covered her eyes, and she collapsed...  
  
"Huh? What the..." Takeru rubbed his eyes, and yawned a little. He picked up  
has little clock, 2:00 A.M. Takeru's eye's widened, and he placed it back. He got out of his bed, and walked out of his room. he looked inside his mom's room. She was sleeping like nothing ever happened. He went into the bathroom, and rubbed his eyes. He touched his head. "Man, I think I have a headache." "What was that dream all about? I saw Devimon, and a light, somewhere." Takeru rubbed his head, he was starting to sweat.  
  
The next morning, Takeru walked down his hallway, as usual. He walked down the steps,   
and he slipped down. Takeru screamed as he bumbled down the stairs, and right onto Iori. Iori reached for his books as they fell down the hard stairs. Takeru's hat fell off and landed right onto Iori's head, covering his eyes. Causing him to collapse. "Sorry Iori," Takeru said, reaching for his hat. "That's ok, did you tripped down those stairs?" Iori asked, shuffling his books into his small backpack. Takeru fixed up his hat, and groaned. "I don't know." Iori winced. "Well, maybe we should go to school no." Takeru picked up his bag, and followed Iori out the door. "Where's Miyako?" Takeru asked. Iori looked up. "She can't come to school today. She says she's sick." Takeru nodded. "Should we visit her later?" "I guess so." Iori looked up into the sky, and saw a rain drop fall.  
  
At the classroom, Takeru noticed that Hikari was rubbing her eyes pretty badly. He   
pinched Hikari's shoulder, and she snapped awake. "Hey, why did you do that?" she asked, rubbing her shoulder. "It seemed like you were really tired." "It's probably because of all that studying that I did." Hikari touched her head, and yawned. Then, the two heard a stick snap onto the chalkboard. "Excuse me Mr. Takaishi, do you have something to tell us?" Mr. Hamasaki asked, pointing his stick towards Takeru's direction. "Me?" Takeru cried. The others began to giggle. "Well Mr. Takaishi? I am waiting for an answer." Takeru thought for a moment. "It was nothing," he said, grinning. Mr. Hamasaki whacked his stick again. "Takeru, I cannot allow any disruptions during this time. Now, please move to the seat at the front." He pointed to a seat next to Daisuke, and Takeru quickly gathered up his materials.  
  
Hikari looked like she was about to collapse. Her eyes very heavy, and she could  
barely talk in class. "Hey Takeru," Daisuke whispered. "What did you do to Hikari? Tell me." "Calm down Daisuke. I don't know either." Mr. Hamasaki noticed the two talking, and he whacked his stick onto the board once again. "Mr. Motomiya and Mr. Takaishi, grab your textbooks. I am sending you to the library for a pop quiz with Mr. Izumi." He pointed his stick out through the door. Everyone started to giggle at the them, and Daisuke and Takeru gathered up all of their things. Everyone laughed at them except for Hikari, who was beginning to collapse onto her table.  
  
"Stop laughing, all of you," he ordered the class. Hikari then dropped her textbook, and  
she fell down to the table, and started to snore little. Mr. Hamasaki was enraged. "Mrs. Yagami!" Hikari snapped awake, and he pointed at her. "I have lost all of my patience for today. Hikari San, please follow Daisuke and Takeru as they go into the library, now." Hikari nodded, and she gathered up her books. Hikari walked out the door, and everyone started to giggle again. "Maybe this class should not have lunch..." Everyone gasped, and they quickly grabbed their books. "What has gotten into those three?" he asked to himself, and then, he regained his lesson plan.  
  
Daisuke and Takeru both walked up the long path and into the library. "This is getting  
out of hand," Takeru said. "You started it," Daisuke said, snickering. "I did not start that," Takeru said, grabbing his backpack, and flinging it at Daisuke's face. Daisuke ducked out of the way, and he started to giggle at him. Takeru regained control of his backpack, and he started to giggle too. "We better hurry up, if Mr. Hamasaki sees us, we might be in big trouble." Takeru walked into the library, and gasped. "What?" Daisuke wondered. He saw what Takeru was looking at, and he also gasped. "Koushirou?" Takeru cried. "What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked. Koushirou was with some kids, asking questions to them and giving them sheets of paper. Takeru walked over, and he tapped his shoulder lightly. "yes, are you also here for the test?" he asked. "If you are..." he said turning around. "Please give me your... hey! Takeru, Daisuke, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We're here for that test thing you just talked about," Daisuke said winking. Koushirou  
just stared. "Typical Daisuke," he said sighing. "Well, did you guys get into trouble?" he asked. "Just read it," Takeru said handing over his slip. Koushirou took it and examined it. He almost snapped. "Wow, that's pretty weird." "So what is the test about?" Koushirou sighed. "It's about science, math, philosophy, physics, and chemistry." Daisuke just stared. "What kind of test is that?" "A hard one." Koushirou sighed. "You really have to study." Just then, Hikari came through the door and into the library, holding her books. She was swaying as she walked. "Is that Hikari?" Koushirou asked. Hikari was beginning to fall asleep again. She dropped her books, and she tumbled down to the ground. Her Digivice flew out of her pocket, and rolled next to Koushirou and the others.  
  
Everyone inside the room gasped. "What is that?" the librarian cried. "Uh, nothing!"   
Takeru stammered, reaching for it. Takeru grabbed it, and it began to send out waves of light. Everyone shielded his or her eyes, but Takeru just stayed there, holding it. Hikari started to turn into a pale color. Takeru dropped the Digivice, and he also started to turn pale. The Digivice disappeared, and Takeru's backpack ripped open, sending his own Digivice out. Takeru's Digivice emitted a strange sound, causing the windows of every room to smash open. Koushirou and Daisuke covered their ears as Takeru began to slowly vanish. His hands were dissolving and then his legs. "What's going on?" he cried. Hikari was next to him. She began to vanish also, along with Takeru. "What the..." Takeru and Hikari both vanished, and their Digivices disappeared in a spark of light.  
  
Takeru and Hikari both reappeared near s small pond at the Digital World. The wind blew  
beneath their feet. Takeru rubbed his head again, and he reached for his hat nearby. He moaned a little, but regained control. He looked around him. "Am I in the Digital World?" he wondered. Hikari slowly began to wake up, and she yawned. "Hey Hikari... what the?" Takeru gasped. Hikari was different. She was a child again, and instead of a camera she had a whistle on. "Hikari, are you ok?" Takeru shook her shoulder, and she looked at him. "Takeru, did you shrink?" she asked, pointing to his face. "Me? Hey, my voice." Takeru looked at his hat. It wasn't that white, brownish one anymore, but his little green hat that he used to wear. "Woa, Hikari are we young?" he asked. Hikari looked at her whistle. "Did we go back in time?" she asked. Takeru reached out his hand, and she grabbed it.  
  
Hikari got up and brushed off the dirt on her little skirt. "The Digiworld looks exactly the  
same though. I'm scared Takeru." "Don't be, maybe we can find the others," Takeru said. Hikari began to look around the area. "Where do you think we should go?" "I wonder why we were even brought here." Takeru felt his soft hat, and sighed. "Maybe we should look for our Digimon partners." "Good idea Takeru." Hikari reached under her skirt, but found nothing. "Hey, where did my Digivice go?" "Oh no." Takeru frantically looked for his, but he didn't find it. "Maybe it is in our backpacks." "I don't have it though. What should we do?" "I'm thinking about that," Takeru said. Takeru felt something on his chest. He reached for it, and felt it. "I feel something on my chest." "What is it?" Hikari also felt something. She reached for it, and took it out. Hikari and Takeru both gasped.  
  
"It's out crests, and tags." Takeru's crest of hope was where it should be, inside his tag.  
The same with Hikari. "Maybe we have these because we went back in time." "When our crests weren't destroyed?" "Yep." The two placed their crests back. "We better start walking if we want to find Patamon and Tailmon." The two started to walk into the small dirt road, when suddenly, a weird monkey Digimon appeared in front of them. Takeru and Hikari both screamed, and then they recognized him. "It's that monkey man!" Takeru cried, pointing to it. "Oh yeah, you got it right!" Takeru pulled Hikari's arm, and they ran away from it. "Come back here little twits. I'm not done with my introduction." Takeru and Hikari both ran up a small stone passageway. "Who is that monkey man?" Hikari cried. "Etamon!" The stone passageway led them all the way up into a small corridor.  
  
"Takeru, what should we do?" she asked. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Takeru pushed  
through the small corridor, and into a chamber filled with a acid fume. Hikari started to cough. "We have to get out of here," she said. "There are three doors though." He was right. Three doors marked with a different Digimon marking was all there was inside the room. "We have to pick a door." The two heard Etamon come closer towards them. "Let's go into that one!" Hikari cried pointing to a small glass door. "I'm coming." Etamon started to hum a crazy tune. Hikari ran into the room and Takeru closed the door as he went in. The two heard Etamon push open the door. "Now, where did you go little kids?" Etamon examined the room. "You're clever." Takeru and Hikari both walked through the tunnel and into a small pit. "This place is strange," Takeru said.  
  
"Aha!" Takeru looked back and saw flames going through the tunnel. "Hikari, run!"   
Hikari screamed and she ran through the tunnel, holding Takeru's hand. The two stopped as they almost ran into the pit. "We're trapped," Hikari said, looking back. "No where to run," Etamon laughed. Takeru started to scream along with Hikari. "Now what?" he asked. Takeru saw a long pole at the top of the pit. "Hikari, try to grab onto that pole," he said, boosting Hikari up. Hikari reached out her arm to try and grab it. "Hurry Hikari," Takeru cried. Hikari reached farther, and started to cough. "It's too high." "You have to reach it." Takeru boosted her higher, until she finally grabbed it. "Now pull yourself up." Hikari grabbed onto it and pulled her body upward. "Grab my hand Takeru!" Hikari reached out her hand and Takeru reached for it. "Got ya' now."  
  
Takeru looked back and screamed even louder. Etamon came tumbling forward holding  
strange fireballs in his hands. "Digidestined... craze!" He threw the fireball and Takeru whacked Hikari's hand away. Thus causing Takeru to tumble through the tunnel holding a fireball in his stomach. "Takeru San!" Hikari cried out. She couldn't blink. Staring at the site of Takeru tumbling. Etamon laughed, without noticing Hikari, dashed forward to snatch Takeru. Hikari pulled herself upward. "I have to find Takeru." She saw a little hole on the wall. She decided to crawl in and see where it took her. "Takeru saved me from that monkey man, I have to help him now." She hurried through the hole and into a maze of paths that led to somewhere unknown.  
  
"Help me!" Takeru crashed onto a stone wall that blocked the exit. He started to cough  
out blood. He fell down to the hard floor, awaiting his fate. Etamon came holding a microphone in his hands. "Well little Digidestined. Welcome to my world." Takeru closed his eyes, as tears started to pour out. A little moan came out of his face, as he bit his lip. Etamon bended down and laughed. "Well kid. I guess you aren't as strong as I thought you were." ' I wish Patamon was here, ' Etamon turned on his loud microphone and took in a breath. "NO!" Takeru screamed. He got back up and started to run away. "Hey, kid, where are you going?" "It's none of your business!" He trailed off into the opposite direction, heading for a point of light.  
  
"Now, can anyone explain to me what that was?" Daisuke and Koushirou both got up,  
swiping the glass shards of the windows off of them. The librarian got off her seat and walked around the bookshelves to Koushirou. "Look, I don't know what that was, but I think someone here has a good explanation of what that was," she said in an angry mood. She looked at Daisuke and Koushirou, who were both stammering. "All right Mr. Izumi, can you explain what that was?" "I don't think, so." Koushirou started to panic. "How about you Mr. Motomiya?" "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "Is there another Mr. Motomiya?" "Of course not, I guess I'm stumped..." The librarian gasped at him. "Tell me now or it will be your heads." "Isn't that, illegal?" Koushirou asked. "I guess it is, but I think a four-hour detention for both of you is good." Koushirou snapped. "But I don't even go to this school." Daisuke shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, Takeru kept running for his life. "If I can only find a point  
of light." Etamon was much angrier now. He wanted to kill Takeru in a way he had never done before. Takeru finally reached above the ground, where he saw flowers around him. "Wow, how lovely," he wondered. Takeru took off his hat and looked around. "But,... this doesn't seem right." Takeru saw strange clouds in the sky. They were swirling around and had a dark color to them. "It seems like a storm is coming." Rain started to drizzle out of the sky, like seeds raining down to the ground. It was actually warm. Takeru touched one of the drops, and it dropped off of his hands when he flicked it away. The warmness stayed on the tip of his finger.  
  
Suddenly, hard drops of rain started to come out of the sky. Takeru quickly stuffed his hat  
onto his head again. He ran into a small cave, trying to block the rain from getting him. He felt a nudge against his back. Takeru gasped a little, and he looked behind him. "Who's there?" he cried. "Hi." Takeru tumbled out of the hole, and looked back. "Patamon?" Takeru wined. The strange Digimon flew high and low. "I've been searching for you Takeru," it said. "Patamon, is that you?" Strangely, Takeru saw a Patamon, but it wasn't looking right. "Hey Patamon, how did you get so dark?" The strange Digimon flew into his arms. "I got a very dark tan from the sun." Takeru couldn't help but stare at it. "I guess... that's good." "Come on Takeru, we have to hurry. We have to save the world from getting destroyed by evil Digimons. We must travel to the dark castle, to see the Holy Digimon that guard the continents of the Digital World."  
  
"Why, what is going on?" "I have little time to explain. Digimon from all over the world  
are trying to help us out and to take down those evil ones. The dark castle is the place where the holy beasts live. We have to ask for their help." "I have to find Hikari too." "Hikari is here?" "yes, and she's also like me right now, smaller." "You look the same to me." Takeru shrugged. "I think it's going to rain though. Should we continue?" "Don't worry, it's alright." "Let's go then." Patamon smiled, and he walked with Takeru until they reached outside, where they saw the flowers again. "I'm a little scared though. Patamon, do you know the way to the dark castle?" "Of course I do. Come on." Patamon flew up into the air and motioned Takeru to follow him.  
  
Meanwhile, Hikari was tunneling through the dark passageway, searching for any signs of  
Takeru or Tailmon. "I hope they're alright." Takeru crept through it even more. "What if I can't find my way out? No, I can't think that way." Hikari suddenly felt a jolt below her. She looked down and saw a large crack. "Uh oh." Hikari saw little bits of metal pop out of the hole. She saw herself falling down into the ground. "Woa!" She tumbled down the small hole and onto a patch of sand. She looked back up and saw a strange portal. It began to disappear, and then, it completely vanished. "Oh no, am I in the desert now?" She looked around her and saw strange sand pouring over her. She shielded her eyes, but the blinding sand came closer and closer.  
  
A small twister of some kind came and started to swirl around the entire desert, causing  
more to appear. Hikari noticed that each one was heading straight for her. Hikari's eyes began to close tight, as the sand came closer to her face. "Maybe I better get out of here!" She clapped her hands over her eyes and started to breathe heavily. The strange twisters made their way around her body until they were actually forming a solid blockade around her body, preventing her to escape. "Somebody, anybody, please help." Hikari's ears began to mellow down. Sand started to build up all over the desert, until it was actually a couple of inches above her knee. Hikari's nose got clogged up, and she started to whimper. "Help me!" The sand fell down harder now, until it was covering her entire body...  
  
Seconds, minutes, hours, passed by, and all was dark and cold. A spark of light was  
emitting through a blinding desert full of sand. When a strange Digimon walked through the desert, she felt a nudge on her feet. "She has to be here..." The Digimon dug into the sand, until it felt a body down there. "Finally, I found her." She dug some more, until her left arm was visible. "Come on now." She lifted her arm, and her face poked out, and started to cough. The Digimon ran off into a dark shrub. This Digimon found Hikari. Hikari opened her eyes, and saw the strange Digimon inside the bush. She saw her long tail, the same as a Tailmon's. "Hey, it's Tailmon, isn't it?" The Digimon heard it and she leaped out of the shrub. 'I suppose I should lure her there. I'll play along with the girl.' "Tailmon, you're so black." "I guess it was because of this hot sun."  
  
Takeru followed Patamon into a strange pond. His eyes danced around the banks of it.  
Even though it was no river, he could still notice the likeness of it. The sand beneath him was unbearably hot, burning him through his shoes. "Patamon, what are we doing here?" That was all he could say. His lips were dry, and his head began to throb. His breathing slowly began to get deeper. His ears began to echo a sound. His body felt a tingle of energy seep away from him. Takeru knelt down gently onto the ground, his eyes looking straightforward. At a long horizon over the pond. No, a river, or an ocean? He couldn't tell. With all of the moisture inside his eyes, all he could think about was himself. "Gee Patamon, I'm getting a little... weak. And, tired... and... sleepy."  
  
"Hikari San, I am here to guide you to your destiny." Hikari started to giggle. "Gosh,  
Tailmon, you sound like a mature Taichi." Tailmon crossed her eyes. "I see. Well, we better get going." Hikari shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean, Tailmon?" She didn't look back at her. Tailmon continued to walk away. "If you're smart, you should follow me." "Huh?" Hikari nodded and began to walk with her. Tailmon didn't seem like herself right now. She seemed like she was going the wrong way, or so it seems to her. "Tailmon, where are we going?" "We're going to the Dark Castle, where we can ask the four Guardians of the Digital World for help." "What about Takeru?" "He's with Patamon, they'll be alright. Come now."  
  
Day began to drift to night, as the Yagami family waits patiently for any sign of Hikari.  
"Taichi San, are you sure you do not know where Hikari is? She's really late, and the computer club does not go into seven o' clock at night." Taichi waited in his room, looking out the window. The evening showed an orange glow in the horizon. He gazed at his reflection on the glass window. All of the streetlights outside began to light up. "She's right. She can't be out this late." ding Taichi looked back. He overheard someone at the door. He peeked out at his door. "Go right ahead." "Thanks Mrs. Yagami." It was Yamato. "Taichi crept back into his room, as Yamato walked in. "Hey Taichi, hope you don't mind me stopping by." "No, it's all right." Yamato sat down next to him, and grasped the blanket. "Taichi, have you seen Takeru today? My mom called my dad and asked."  
  
"No. Hikari isn't here either." Yamato looked towards the ceiling. "Where could they be,  
at this hour." Taichi fell back onto his bed. "Do you think that they could be in some kind of danger?" "Maybe, but I think they can take care of themselves." "If only they would at least call. Then we wouldn't be as worried as we are right now." Yamato grasped Taichi's hands. "I think they'll be all right." They looked at each other for a moment. Taichi smiled. He got back off his bed, and gazed at Yamato. "Listen Yamato, I'm glad you came. I feel a lot better about this now, since I'm not alone." "Don't worry. We're best fiends in this. Besides, I better get back now. Later." Yamato walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Yamato San, aren't you going to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Yagami asked. "No thanks Mrs.   
Yagami, I better get back home before my dad gets worried." "Well all right, but if you get the chance to stop by, you're more than welcome to." Yamato closed the door behind him, and started to walk home. Taichi looked out at his window, and saw him. Yamato noticed this, and waved goodbye to him. "See ya Taichi." Taichi waved back, and closed the window in front of him. He walked back to his bed and laid his head down. "Well, I wonder what they are doing." He curled up in his blanket, and began to close his eyes. Close by, his Digivice began to make sounds.  
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, Hikari and Takeru were both being led to the dark castle.  
Patamon was guiding Takeru, and Tailmon was guiding Hikari. Both were confused though.  
  
"Gee, hi Hikari." "Hi Takeru, boy, what a lovely day this is, don't you think?" "Yeah,  
it is quite a lovely day. Beautiful flowers, gorgeous birds, and little pieces of candy that you can get at a candy store." Hikari saw Takeru's eye's glimmer in the sunlight. "You're sweet Takeru. Where should we go?" "Maybe we can go to the park and play on the swings." "Ok." Takeru followed Hikari was she ran to the swings, snatching the first one. "Can you push me Takeru?" "Sure." Takeru grabbed the chains and lifted her back, and released it. Hikari laughed with excitement. Takeru smiled at her expression. "Well, I think you two are having a good time..." Takeru looked back and saw Yamato looking over him. "Don't you have any homework to do young one?" Takeru giggled. "Why would I?" "Because your education depends on it, not on a girl." Takeru looked behind him and saw Taichi coming. "Maybe when you're older. You never know."  
  
Hikari stopped when she halted using her shoes. She got off the swing and looked at Taichi.  
"Gee big brother, you sure are serious about Takeru's education, aren't you?" "Maybe, why do you have to know, little sister?" "Because I just do. You seem to like Takeru better than me." Taichi started to act a little weird. "That's not true," he stammered. "I think it is." Takeru giggled a little. Hikari started to pour tears out of her eyes. "I think that is true." She grabbed Takeru's arms and hauled him towards herself. "Oh Takeru, I think you have a new big brother." Yamato started to quiver now. "Now Hikari, that's not true one bit." "Yea Hikari, we don't want to hurt your boyfriend's feelings..." Hikari stopped holding Takeru's arm. "That's not true Taichi." "Maybe it is," he teased. Takeru and Hikari both denied it. "That's really nasty." Yamato laughed, and he left with Taichi.  
  
snap "Ha?" Takeru opened his eyes, and saw a crystal pond in front of him. Patamon  
was flying next to him. "Oh, what a strange dream," he said rubbing his eyes. "Takeru San, are you ok?" Patamon asked. He flew down into the water and examined it. "You're ok, let's go." "So fast?" "We have to hurry. The four guardians aren't patient you know." Takeru nodded and got back up. He picked up his green hat and Patamon landed on top of his head. "I'm feeling a little tired right now. Must be all this hot desert air." "Ok, I guest that's ok." Takeru placed his hat into his backpack, and he continued onto the road. "You must be hot Takeru, here, eat some of my crystal drops, they'll make you better." Patamon handed him some kind of strange seed. It was as hard as a rock, but when he chewed on it, it was as soft as a marshmallow. "This is pretty good. Where did you get it?" "From a rare plant here in the Digital World. I knew you would like it, because I'm enjoying it too." Patamon smiled. Takeru's head began to glow.  
  
"Excuse me Hikari San, but we have to hurry. The four magical guardians are not beasts that  
will wait for a mere human." Hikari's throat was beginning to get dry. "Can we rest Tailmon? I'm feeling dry right now." "Maybe you need a hat." Tailmon pounced onto her head and curled up into it. "This will keep you cool from all the heat." "Thank you Tailmon, you are a good friend." "I know I am." Tailmon noticed that Hikari was breathing quite heavily. "Oh, I'm sorry Hikari Chan, you need a drink. Here, I think I have something that might help you cool down a little inside your body." Tailmon handed Hikari a sweet smelling candy, shaped like a teardrop. "What's this?" "It is called a crystal drop, guaranteed to help you relax." "It seems so hard though, how can I chew on it, and how will it rinse my throat?" "Inside contains a drop of crystal tear. It will rinse your throat for about an hour." "I guess it is all right to try one." She tossed it into her throat and chewed on it. "Hey, it isn't hard anymore." Tailmon nodded and they continued on their way.  
  
  
"Patamon? Where are we?" "It's ok Takeru. We are next to a data river. Where a   
Digimon's data is taken into a form." "How do we get across it?" "Why don't we try crossing that bridge over there?" Patamon pointed to a rickety bridge that was looking very unstable. "Is that stable enough, I mean, what if we fall in?" "Don't worry, I got you covered. Besides, how else are we going to get across?" "I guess you're right Patamon. Well, let's try it." Takeru walked over to the bridge, and grasped its handles. Takeru took a step onto the first plank. "See, it's all right." "I guess you're right." He took a second step, and the wooden bridge began to sway a little. "Woa!" "Don't worry Takeru, just keep going." "That's easy for you to say, you have wings." Takeru took his third step, and he heard someone shouting. He looked back and saw Hikari running towards him.  
  
"Hikari San, what are you doing here?" "Tailmon and I are heading for the dark castle.  
What are you two doing here?" "The same as you." "Well, is this a reunion or what? We better get going." Tailmon walked passed Hikari and onto the bridge. "Hurry, it is getting late, and you won't be able to find another portal until we reach the castle." Hikari and Takeru nodded and they held each other's hands. They each took the opposite rail, and they crossed the bridge together, one step at a time. "Are you feeling all right Hikari?" "Yeah, I'm fine." As they took their few last steps, the bridge began to sway much more. "Oh no, I hope we can make it Hikari." "We will Takeru, we will." Hikari took her next step, and her foot fell through the hole. "Oh no!" Takeru grabbed her arms. "Don't worry Hikari, I got you..."  
  
"Hurry up you two! Start cleaning up!"  
  
"Hey, be quiet, isn't this a library and all?" Koushirou whimpered. "Don't toy with me   
'experienced high level student,' or it's going to be your demise." Daisuke tossed a couple of shards into a trash can. "Hey, you can't talk to my friend like that." The librarian turned her head, and headed straight for Daisuke. "Uh, oh no." She was much bigger than he was. To her, he was nothing but a shrimp. "I don't really care if you are both friends. I just care about you getting this place cleaned up, and giving me a good explanation of what happened." Daisuke plopped down onto the ground and looked at her. "Yes ma'am." She left him and Daisuke sighed a breath of relief. She heard him, and she walked right back in front of his face. "Get up, now." Daisuke crawled away. "Man Koushirou Sama, I think this girl has a serious problem." "What did you say?" the librarian screamed. "Uh oh..." the two gasped.  
  
"Hikari! Hang on!" Takeru grabbed her even more. He hauled at least half of her body up.  
"Please Takeru, you have to let go. If you don't, then you might fall in too." Takeru was shocked at what she said. "No Hikari, I have to help you." Suddenly, the bridge began to crack open. The beginning of it torn apart and it began to reach Hikari and Takeru. "You have to let go too, or you might fall in!" "I will never let go!" The bridge around them torn apart, and Takeru and Hikari tumbled down. "Oh no!" Two points of light appeared at the bottom of the Data River. It erupted out of the river, and Hikari was sucked into it. Takeru got sucked in too, but they never let go of each other's hands. "Is this the end..." "Of everything..." "I wanted to save Hikari..." "I wanted Takeru to live..." "It's not over yet..." "We have each other..." "So there's no turning back..."  
  
Tailmon and Patamon were both waiting at the end of the bridge. "Did they survive the   
blast?" "I don't think so, But I felt the power of hope and light, and now I know that these two powers must not be under estimated." Suddenly, two lights erupted again, but from the ground next to Tailmon and Patamon. "What the?" When the light disappeared, two bodies were on the ground. "Look, it's Hikari and Takeru. I thought we had them." Takeru and Hikari both opened their eyes, and saw each other. "Ha, did we survive?" "I think so." Tailmon and Patamon both went over to them. "The dark castle is close by, let's go." "I feel kind of weak though." Hikari's hair was glowing white, and so was Takeru's. They started to cough up, a strange liquid. It was black and had a thickness to it. "Takeru, what is that?" "I don't know." Takeru touched the liquid. "Eww, it looks and feels like blood."  
  
Takeru and Hikari both got back up. They kept coughing this black liquid every step they  
took. 'Don't worry, the dark castle has medicine,' was all Tailmon and Patamon kept saying when they needed help. Eventually they reached a small pond like the other ones. Patamon found some cloth and Tailmon doused them into the water. Patamon placed them on top of their heads, which made them feel better, but it was still bad. "We better get to this dark castle before night hits." Takeru noticed that a couple of stars were appearing in the sky. Patamon flew up and saw the castle. "Only a few more yards away, come on." Tailmon was guiding Takeru and Hikari on their way to the castle. "Almost there."  
  
The group eventually reached the castle doors. Hikari and Takeru saw a trail of black   
liquid as they searched for the castle. They heard a sound some through. "Who dares disturb us?" it bellowed. "It is I, Tsukaimon, reporting." Takeru coughed up some more liquid, but it was much darker now. "Wait, you're not Patamon? Who is Tsukaimon?" "Me, you fool." Tailmon kicked the two into the doorway. "I am Black Tailmon, reporting." "You too?" Hikari cried. "Yes, thank you for coming." "They're the bad guys Hikari!" Takeru screamed, grabbing her arm. "Come... on." He coughed up some more, and Hikari started to grow weaker. "You're not getting away that easily," Tsukaimon shouted. He flew over and knocked Hikari down to the ground. "Hikari!" Tsukaimon laughed at Takeru. "Purple Fog!" A strange mist appeared, causing Takeru to collapse.  
  
"I remember nothing... anything at all."  
  
"Wake up sleepy heads." Hikari and Takeru opened their eyes. They were inside the  
castle. "What's going on?" Takeru asked. There was a large thrown in the middle of the room. It was turned around, so no one could see who was sitting on it. Tsukaimon and Black Tailmon appeared next to the throne, laughing at them. "Thank you Digidestined. You have given us so much power." "What do you... mean?" Hikari cried. "That crystal drop was actually a curse. It seems like we have gotten much more powerful by sucking away your life energy with those crystal drops." "Patamon and Tailmon are both in our care. Don't worry about them." Takeru and Hikari gasped. Patamon and Tailmon were both hanging on the wall, scars all over them. "Little brats, little kids, I think you will be pleased to meet our master..." Tsukaimon and Black Tailmon jumped out of the way, as the throne seat began to turn around. "Meet our master, the rightful ruler of the Digital World, and its inhabitants. Say hello, to the great and powerful, Vamdemon..."  



	7. Death Is The Only Way Out

"Well, well, well, it seems like we have some visitors inside of my domain." Takeru and   
  
Hikari both held their breath. They didn't know what to do. Should they stay and not start a fight, or should they run away and risk their life for this? That was a choice that they had to make on their own. "Listen up, whoever you are. What do you want with us?" Takeru shouted. "Silly boy, we aren't hurting anybody, are we? Besides, what can you do about it?" Tsukaimon asked. "Without your partner Digimon, you cannot stop us in destroying your world," Black Tailmon cried. The throne chair finally stopped, and sitting on it was a nightmare, Vamdemon.  
  
"So, we meet again..." Takeru and Hikari both gasped. "It's you!" Vamdemon stepped up   
  
from his seat and laughed. "Such power that this world has ever seen was from you two. What a shame. I guess you can't do anything to try and defend your world without your partner Digimons." He snapped his fingers, and Patamon floated down to the ground. He had a magnetic shield around him, stopping Takeru from getting to him. "Oh Patamon." He tried to reach for him, but the shield around him shocked his fingers. "Listen up you two. Give in, you cannot beat the powers of darkness." Takeru tried to reach for Patamon, but all that happened was him getting shocked. "What do you want with us anyway?" Vamdemon snapped his fingers, and Patamon disappeared. "It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. Now that we have the keys to unlocking a secret of the Digital World, I don't think I have to explain it anymore."  
  
Vamdemon snapped his fingers once more, and the two began to float. Takeru and Hikari  
  
were both separated from each other, and Vamdemon was the only thing between them. "Such young children. It's a shame that your lives have to be ended so quickly. Or maybe I should have a little fun with them first. What do you think, my honorary bodyguards. Tsukaimon and B. Tailmon approached the devil and smiled. "We would be glad to help you eliminate them. Such young children, it won't be much of a difference whether we destroy them right now or later." Vamdemon scratched his chin, thinking. "You may be right about that. I guess I am pretty intelligent for choosing you two to be my loyal servants. You have gotten much stronger from those magical crystal drops that were created from the darkness in this world. It's a good thing that I possess the powers to resurrect darkness."  
  
"What are your plans Vamdemon?" Hikari cried. Vamdemon looked back and grinned.  
  
"Well, let me start by saying that your world is not going to be much of a challenge to me any longer. I'll say it again. Now that you two are in my grasps, there's not much power to protect it, is there?" Vamdemon slammed a fist down near a statue. "Maybe these little children need some tuning up. Tsukaimon, Black Tailmon, maybe you should lead these two down to the dungeon." The two nodded, and they approached Hikari. Black Tailmon grabbed her arms and threw her into a nearby wall with great ease. "What the?" Takeru screamed as she saw Hikari get bumbled onto the wall. Tsukaimon kicked Takeru's face and he flew through the floor and into a glass window.  
  
"How was that master?" Tsukaimon asked. "Excellent works you two. Now, I think those   
  
two pathetic Digimon are drained enough. Release them!" Black Tailmon and Tsukaimon both took out a strange coin. They threw it into the air, and Tailmon, along with Patamon, started to fall. They crashed landed onto the stone ground. "Perhaps we should play with them a little more." "Go right ahead, I think they need a little tune up also." Black Tailmon picked Tailmon up with her arms, and she carried her up the stairs. Tsukaimon did the same with Patamon. The two went through a large chamber upstairs, next to the black windows. "I bet they'll be pretty impressed of what we have for these two."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the real world, Koushirou continued to pick up the large stabs of  
  
dirty rocks that had crumbled onto the ground. 'This is just not my day," Daisuke sighed. "You can say that again," Koushirou added. "What time is it?" Daisuke asked. Koushirou looked at his watch, and screamed. "How long have we been here?" Koushirou looked at the main clock up near the ceiling. It was the same as his watch. "I'm thinking this is illegal!" It was eight o' clock at night! "Whatever happened to that old librarian anyway?" Daisuke asked. "And the other kids." Suddenly, the library's door began to creak. "What was that?" Daisuke asked. A strange figure appeared through the door, holding a small pendant in its hand. "Hello there. You must be Koushirou Izumi, and you are his friend, Daisuke Motomiya, correct?"  
  
The two nodded, and the person stepped forward. It was a young woman, but she was   
  
hiding in the shadows. "You don't know me, but I was sent here by Gennai. I suppose you know him." Koushirou winced. "Who are you, and how do you know who Gennai is?" Koushirou asked. "I am a long time friend of his. Back when Piedmon destroyed the control center, I escaped from his grasps. But sadly, Gennai did not. But he still lives today." Daisuke held his breath. "How do we know we can trust you on any of the things you say?"   
  
"Please, there's no time to explain. We have to go now." She walked out of the shadows, and revealed a princess gown with jewelry, "Hey!" Daisuke gazed upon her. He began to blush a little. Koushirou did the same. "Hey, you're pretty cute," Daisuke said. She smiled, and took out a small pouch in her bag. She threw it into Daisuke and Koushirou's eyes, and they began to faint. "What a cute girl," Koushirou stammered, before collapsing.  
  
Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the city, Miyako was busy talking on the phone with  
  
Michael. "So, how was your day?" "It was pretty good," Michael said. "How was yours. I heard that Daisuke is giving you a hard time." "Where and when did you hear that?" "I have my sources." "Oh come on Michael, I need to know. Besides, Ken is on the other line. Do you want to talk to him?" "Not right now Miyako San. Remember, I am just waking up." Michael started to yawn, and Miyako giggled.  
  
It has been months since Miyako chatted with Michael. Their friendship has become much   
  
more powerful than ever before. As they continued to talk, Miyako couldn't help but think of all the things that she did with Michael in the past. Their first adventures in the Digital World. Their first date there, and the way Michael always knew just what to do when there is danger.  
  
"Miyako?" "Yeah Michael?" "Can I talk to Ken now. I sort of want to chat with him,  
  
privately." "Oh, sure. I'll hang up right now." Miyako pressed the button, and hanged up the phone. "Ken?" "Yes, this is Ken." "I have something important to tell you. I can't tell the others though, since they might not know what to do in this type of danger." "Yea, continue."  
  
"Yesterday, I kept getting strange frequencies on my computer. It seems like a strange   
  
Digimon virus has appeared over the Internet." "Could it be possible that it is Diablomon again?" "No, this one is far more powerful that Diablomon. It seems to be feeding on the all of the data online that contains a file, which can delete viruses. After that, it says it will begin to feed on files that have the word monster inside of it." "This is strange though. My computer does not show any sign of this at all." "I don't know about that, but I think this can get a little messy. Don't tell the others until I get more information, all right?" "Sure, I'll keep a look out for this virus."  
  
Takeru pulled himself forward from the dirt. He wiped the dirt off of his face, and from  
  
his shoulders. "Oh no, what is going to happen to Patamon?" He got back p and ran for the doors. He pulled on the glass handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Darn, it's stuck." He heard a small moan from the inside of the castle. It was Patamon's voice. "Ha! Hold on Patamon, I'm coming!" He began to bang his fists upon the door, trying to open it. He heard a moan from behind him. He took a small glance, and saw a white ghost. His eyes widened, and he began to pound on the door even more. "Help! A ghost!" "Hey kid." Takeru crouched down and saw it in front of his eyes. "Got some juice?" Takeru screamed and he rolled over to a nearby tree.  
  
The ghost laughed and smiled. "What's wrong with you, I'm just a regular Bakemon."  
  
"Bakemon?" 'Yes, Bakemon, a ghost Digimon. Who are you?" "My name is Takaishi Takeru." "Takeru?" Bakemon began to jump up and down. "You mean the same Takeru as the one who saved the Digital World from Devimon?" "Yea, I guess so." "Wow, can I have your autograph. Wait. Hold on, you look marvelous."  
  
"Excuse me Bakemon, can you help me? I'm kind of busy." "Oh sure, I can." Bakemon  
  
blew some wind and a net appeared. "Gotcha Digidestined!" "What?" Bakemon laughed as he stuck the net over Takeru's body. "Hey, let me go." "Sorry little boy, but my master wants to see you so I can get my reward." Takeru began kicking inside the net. He kicked Bakemon's face, causing him to fall into a puddle. "Stupid little boy." Bakemon grabbed Takeru as he ran for the chamber doors.  
  
"The password is Master! The password is master!" The doors opened, and Tsukaimon  
  
greeted him. "Look Tsukaimon, I captured this Digidestined." Tsukaimon glared at him. "We already captured him. Here's your reward." Tsukaimon sent out a beam of dark energy that disintegrated Bakemon, and left Takeru lying on the ground.  
  
Tsukaimon laughed at Bakemon, and he flew towards Takeru. "You and your little friend  
  
are going to get the treatment." Tsukaimon formed an orb around Takeru. "Hey, what's this?" "Your ride." Takeru's orb floated into the air. "Enjoy the ride." The orb floated up the stairs and into a glass wall. It smashed through the place, and into an under ground dungeon. He saw Hikari and the others inside a cage. Hikari was badly bruised, and Tailmon was trying to comfort her, while Patamon made some kind of tea.  
  
The orb smashed through the bars, and Takeru collided with the others. "Takeru San,"   
  
Patamon cried. "Are you all right?" Takeru rubbed his head, and saw a little drip of blood from his nose. "Not really. I better rest." Patamon blew some wind into his body. "How come you guys are so small?" Tailmon asked. "It's like you came from the past." "I don't know. We were like this when we got here." "I think they were changed to their younger forms for a reason."  
  
"But Patamon, what are we doing here?" "We're going to try and escape. But not right now,  
  
Hikari is too injured to move." "That's correct. She must be well before we proceed," Tailmon said, as she placed a towel over Hikari's head. She began to squirm around, and she immediately started to yawn. "Is she waking up?" Patamon asked. "Maybe, then we can get out of here." A low knocking sound came over them. A guard was passing out plates of food. "Eww, what is that?" Takeru asked. It was a greenish slime with yellow nuts on them. "Don't eat it, it's probably poison!" Tailmon cried.  
  
Hikari slowly began to wake up. She yawned a bit more, and she saw the bruises all  
  
over her. "What's going on?" she asked. "Hikari Chan, you're finally awake!" Tailmon cried, hugging her tightly. "Where am I?" "Thank god you're ok." "Takeru, what are we doing in here?" Hikari asked. "I don't know. But I want to get out of here. This place is creepy." "It's time to do that," Patamon said. He flew into place near the metal bars.  
  
Patamon fired an air bubble at the bars. Foolishly, it just disappeared. "We have to get out  
  
of here," Tailmon said. She pointed towards Hikari's Digivice. "Armor Digivolve us." Hikari took out her Digivice. She raised it up into the air, and light came out. "Digital Armor Evolution!" The light kept glowing, but then it dies down. Pretty soon, all of it disappeared. "Oh no, how come it won't work?" she asked. "Let me try," Takeru cried, taking out his. "Hey, wait a minute. These are our old Digivices." "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that. These old ones don't have enough power to hold up the armors. Man, now we can't get out." Tailmon screamed, and she started to slash the bars.  
  
"Stop Tailmon, it's useless." Hikari pulled her away from the bars, and sighed. "Tailmon,  
  
if only you had the power to Digivolve." Suddenly, Hikari felt something warm on her hand. She opened her palm, and Tailmon began to float into the air. She started to change form, and pretty soon, her cat body was replaced with an angel.  
  
"Angewomon!" Hikari cried. She was standing inside the stone walls. She formed a silver  
  
arrow in her arms, and she began to aim. "Stand back everyone," she said. Takeru and Hikari both went as far back as they could. Angewomon fired the arrow, and the cage doors busted open in a cloud of dust. "Great job!" Patamon cried. "Hurry, we must escape now," she said. Angewomon stepped out, and she began to feel a shock going through her nerves. She began to cry out, and electrical rays appeared next to them. "Oh no, Angewomon!" Hikari cried. The angel changed back to Tailmon, and the sparks stopped. A siren began to appear, and they heard voice. "Electric sensors restarting in twenty seconds." "Hurry," Takeru cried. The three ran out and Hikari grabbed Tailmon on the way.  
  
"Damn, those little brats. Baka," Vamdemon whispered, sitting down on a soft chair,   
  
drinking black blood from a pond. Tsukaimon and Black Tailmon were next to him, bowing. "You two better find a way to kill those little kids." "Yes master Vamdemon, we will find a way to kill off those four brats." "See to it that you do, I am getting very inpatient with this operation."  
  
Takeru and the others ran through a long hallway. They noticed spy cameras were   
  
following them. "Oh no, what if Vamdemon finds us?" Patamon asked. "We have to get help quick," Hikari said, cradling Tailmon in her arms. As they kept running, a strange smog began to form around their legs. "What's this?" Takeru asked, picking some of it up. "Eww, it smells like poop." The smog came higher, until it reached their legs. "Eww, it's sticky," Hikari cried, trying to walk. "It's gooey and thick. It's getting very heard to walk," Takeru commented. Now the smog was all the way up to their hips. "What do we do Hikari?"  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world, Iori was busy making pies with his mom. He accidentally  
  
dropped a big piece of the dough onto the ground. "Mama, what do I do now?" he asked. "It's alright Iori San. Just throw it away and start on another one. It really isn't that hard anyway." Iori tossed the scraps of dough into the garbage, then started another one. "Psst... Iori Kun." Iori turned around, and saw Upamon next to the door to his room. He walked over and closed the kitchen door behind him. "What is it Upamon?" Iori whispered. "Iori, I got a message from Hikari on your computer." "What has happened?" "I don't know, but you might want to check it out..."  
  
"Always trying to help others, eh Iori Sama?" Iori turned around and saw his grandfather  
  
come close to him. "What is it this time?" he asked. "Grandfather, I don't really know myself, but I am going to find out, right now." He walked into the room, and saw his computer glowing. "What is going on?" his grandpa asked. Iori examined the screen, and saw a low image with writing on it. "It looks like a distress call." "Will you two go into that world again?" Upamon nodded, and he jumped onto the screen. "We have to. If we want to save Hikari San." 'Then go ahead. Oh yeah, and take these." His grandfather handed Iori a pack of prune juice, and he left. "I better go help your mother with those pies."  
  
"This way!" Patamon cried. They ran through a passageway, which led them to a pool  
  
of thick slime. "Eww, what is that stuff?" "Digimon Manure." Takeru and Hikari both squeezed their noses. "How are we going to get past this part. It's only a room with no doors or windows,." Patamon flew into the room, and noticed a metal ladder. "You guys can use the ladder to climb up this thing. It's over there." Patamon pointed towards the other side of the room, where a little statue of Vamdemon stood. "You go first Hikari," Takeru said. Hikari placed Tailmon over her shoulders. She walked through the thin path, and then finally made it to the ladder.  
  
"Start climbing," Takeru urged. Patamon began to fly up near the doors. "Hurry up   
  
you guys." Takeru started to climb up the ladder, when suddenly, the doors below them slammed shut. "What's going on?" Takeru cried, grasping onto the hard handles. Patamon forced Hikari to climb up higher into the ladder. Tailmon began to feel a little pain come over her body, as her tail swiftly tried to hang onto Hikari's shoulders. "How long is this tunnel Patamon?" Patamon flew up into the ceiling, and saw a large spinning fan right above them.  
  
"Takeru, I think you better check this out." Takeru looked up and saw the fan in all its  
  
glory. "Oh no, what if we get sucked into that thing?" After a couple of seconds, a strange smell started to appear around them. "Do you guys smell that?" Hikari asked. She looked down, and saw the manure begin to bubble. "Eww, how come that stuff is bubbling down there?" "Just keep climbing Hikari and don't look down." When the smell started to get stronger, the group wondered and wondered. "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!" A slimy serpent rose from the heavy manure, and took on a shape of a Devimon.  
  
"Little children cannot come into this haven. You little boys and girls are all disturbing  
  
my peace. I'm afraid that I'm not going to allow that. By hell I must kill you." Devimon stretched out his arms, and the gas inside became a heavy toxin fume. They all started to cough, as water spots appeared around them. "Now, rise to destroy these little kids." Devimon disappeared, and acid started to pour into the room from the air vents. As it started to rise, Takeru urged Hikari to keep on going up. The fan above them was now at full blast, but instead of blowing the acid back, it was sucking up the gas, building it up for an explosion.  
  
"Perfect, they are in the gas chamber." Vamdemon closed his lips and sucked in the  
  
blood taken from a Digimon. Too bad some Digimon only have data, while some can feel power within them." "I totally agree master Vamdemon. I think that id all Digimon contained blood, it would be lovely." Black Tailmon plopped around the ground, and fired a shot into the wall. "Darn, my energy blaze is getting fairly weak. I think I need to regenerate it from the gas fumes in that tunnel. How long will this process take anyway, master?" "Not long, wait for a while."  
  
"Takeru, the smell is getting so bad!" A plop of goop fell from the fan and landed on  
  
Patamon's head. "What is this stuff?" he asked. Patamon saw hot energy form around his body. "Ouch, it hurts so badly." Takeru saw this and he grabbed one of Patamon's wings. "You better rest in my backpack." When the acid began to boil even more, Hikari finally found a door. She grasped the handle, turned it, and waited for it to open. Nothing happened. "Hey, why won't the door open up?" she cried. She saw that the liquid was near Takeru's feet. "Hikari, hurry up!" "Open up!" One last bang and the door finally opened. Hikari and Takeru stepped into it, as the acid was just beginning to flow in with them.  
  
Locking the door behind them, the group of kids ran through the halls of Vamdemon's.  
  
"Takeru, are you sure you know where you are going?" "I don't know, I just wanna get out of here." As they approached a massive chained door, Takeru could feel a sudden chill in the air. "Gosh, do you think it seems a little weird in here?" "Takeru, everywhere around here is weird." Patamon began to make swift movements, trying to open up an air vent. "Let me have a go, Patamon." Takeru punched the vent with his fist, as it started to bleed. "Ouch!" Takeru dropped down loudly, and he heard a guard grunt nearby. "Oh no, did he hear us?" Hikari cried.  
  
"Vamdemon, are you ready yet? I am getting very tired of these games." Vamdemon  
  
slammed his fist, and Black Tailmon jumped. "Do I have to explain?" he said with a grin. "The longer we wait, the more energy I will receive from the gas around us. I am in no condition to wrinkle my clothes, especially when those kids are so close." Black Tailmon frowned, and Tsukaimon agreed. "You're right Vamdemon, we should wait. Besides, I don't feel like fighting right now." "But you better be ready. I'll send one of my guards to come help you when you need it."  
  
"Come on Takeru, hustle!" Hikari screamed. "Sorry, I'm doing my best." Twisting the  
  
steel handle, he grasped its edges, and turned. Patamon began to pull the steel handle. "It won't budge." Patamon blew out a bubble, and the door handle broke out. "Patamon, look what you did." Strangely, the door opened up, revealing a pool of ice. As they walked in, the door behind them slammed shut, and the room began to fill up with clouds of cold air. "Wow, it sure is cold in here." Takeru dipped his finger into the pool, and it began to shiver.  
  
"Well, we have to get across, now come on." Takeru saw a long panel surrounding the pool.  
  
"Lets cross through that, it should be stable enough to hold us." Hikari agreed, and she stepped onto the panel. It began to shift slowly, but it was strong enough to hold them. "You go first." Hikari walked through the panel, and as she began to get to the other end, she could feel a strange shaking near her feet. "Takeru, I don't think this is safe." Suddenly, a Digimon bursted out of the ice, causing water to splash over the group. The Digimon waved its fins around, shifting its tail in the process. "Don't think you can get away from me!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Tailmon!" Tailmon jumped out of Hikari's bag, and gasped. "It's one of Vamdemon's." Seadramon flashed a glare at Tailmon. "Since you were just getting up, I think it's time for a good shower." Seadramon froze the water around them, as well as the walls around them. "Oh my gosh, Hikari!" Seadramon blasted a force of wind over them, causing them to fall into the ice. Patamon and Tailmon managed to get Hikari, but Takeru's backpack was too heavy. He broke through the ice and into the water beneath. "Takeru, oh no." Patamon dived into the water, and saw black darkness dwelling beneath them. "This is a never-ending pit."  
  
Patamon saw Takeru gasping for air. He swam down and grabbed his backpack, pulling  
  
him up to the surface. Patamon saw a blast of dust blow through the icy water. "There!" Hikari pulled Takeru up, but Patamon began to stumble with the ice. Seadramon was thinking of other things, like stop wasting time! "Damn you two, go there now!" Seadramon unleashed a blizzard into the room. Hikari shielded her eyes, while Tailmon tried to get near Seadramon. "Hikari, come on, we need to get those two out of here." Hikari pulled Patamon up from the water, and forced him to keep moving. The ice started to build up, and they could hardly see each other. "We have to get out of here, now."  
  
"Oxygen Homing!" "What the?" Seadramon turned around, and saw two air jets zooming towards him. "What is this?" The jets struck through him, causing him to growl in horror. "I can't be banished!" His tail started to disappear, along with the rest of his body. As soon as he was gone, Tailmon could see that the blizzard was over, and the ice was starting to melt before their very eyes. Hikari managed to pull Takeru out of the ice before all of it was gone. "I wondered what happened." "Are you guys alright? I came right away when I knew that you guys were in danger." Tailmon saw Iori San walk into the room with Armadimon.  
  
Iori gasped as he saw Takeru and Hikari. "What happened to you two?" he asked. "Iori, at least you're here. Come help us." Iori and Armadimon walked over and helped Takeru up. "But you guys, how come you're both so young? Have you changed?" "Yeah, you guess don't seem like yourselves lately," Armadimon said, pushing Patamon over. Patamon squirted out some water, and opened his eyes. "Hey, what are you doing here, Armadimon?" "Iori, we don't know ourselves. When we came here, we were both changed, into what we were before." "That's strange, even though you two do seem quite weird with your old clothes on." Iori helped Patamon and Takeru both recover, immediately. "Iori, where did you learn how to recover people?" Hikari asked. "Jou gave me a few lessons in doing these things. He says I might need them someday."  
  
After Iori was sure that Takeru and Patamon were alright to walk, he gave them some  
  
prune juice for their thirst. "Iori, can you show us the way out of here?" Takeru asked. "Yeah, it wasn't easy getting in here though, so don't expect it to be any better going back the other way." Iori walked through the door, and gasped. "Hey, this wasn't like this when I came here." Somehow, the walls around them were covered with paintings of Digimon. Two passageways loomed in front of them. "So, what should we do now?" Tailmon asked. One of the passageways was filled with tropical flowers, while the other one was covered with floating stones.  
  
"Who don't we head for the one with flowers?" Tailmon asked. "It might be a trick, why not that floating stone place?" Patamon responded. "Those rocks seem kind of creepy, I'd stick with the easy way out of this." "And what do you suppose that is?" "Let's just go to what seems best, that patch of flowers seem to be harmless." Iori stepped up. "Just to make sure it's safe, why don't I go first?" "Iori, that's not safe for you though," Takeru said. "Hey, don't worry." Iori, along with Armadimon, walked through the flowers. "I think it's safe in here," Iori called out. "But where's Armadimon?" Iori looked around, and gasped. "I don't know."  
  
Out of the blue, thick, green vines started to lash around Iori's arms. "Iori Kun!" Takeru  
  
cried out. Green sprays of pollen sprayed at Iori's face, and he began to groan. "I feel, energy..." More vines lashed on, surrounding the outer layer of Iori's clothes. "Iori, I'm coming!" "Stop Takeru!" Hikari grabbed his arm, and he collapsed near the flowers. "We can't help him anymore. Don't worry though, I'm sure that we'll find him soon." "But we can't just leave him there!" "Come on Takeru, let's just get out of here first!" Patamon and Tailmon both started to run up to the floating pebbles. "Come on, let's just get this over with." Takeru and Hikari ran after them. Passing through the pebbles, they slowly began to drop, one by one.  
  
"This can't get any worse!" Hikari cried. "Or maybe it can..." Takeru and Hikari were  
  
flashed away by a beam of light. Reappearing inside the throne room of Vamdemon. "So, my traps weren't able to kill you, but maybe my servants will." Tsukaimon and Black Tailmon appeared above them. "Is it time yet, master?" they asked. "Yes it is." Tsukaimon and Black Tailmon evolved into Devimon and Lady Devimon instantly. They both laughed, gazing at them. "We are now in our true forms. This is your last stop here in the Digital World, for good." Takeru and Hikari screamed as Lady Devimon slashed her long nail at them.  
  
Patamon flew up and evolved into Angemon. "Takeru, get back, now!" Angemon took  
  
out his long pole. "Holy Rod." Jabbing it at Lady Devimon, Devimon flew over and kicked Angemon's head, causing him to stumble. Devimon and Lady Devimon both fired a blast of darkness towards Angemon. "See you in hell!" The blast of darkness erupted the room, causing it to explode. Takeru was slammed far against the wall, and Hikari was dragged down into the Earth by the wind. Tailmon jumped up and evolved into Angewomon. "I still have energy to protect you two," she said. Angewomon formed an arrow towards Devimon.  
  
"Holy Arrow!" She fired the arrow at Devimon. He noticed this and dodged quickly  
  
from it. "Oh, so now there's an angel in the scene, well, I better take care of this one." Lady Devimon jumped into him. "Let me handle it." Lady Devimon flew towards her. "So girl, you wish to challenge me?" Lady Devimon flew up high. "Darkness Wave!" Thousands of bats appeared around her. "Take this!" The bats plunged towards Angewomon. "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon blocked the darkness with her light. She struggled to keep hold, but it was too much. Angewomon gave in, and her body was captured in darkness. "Puwazon!" Lady Devimon charged at her with her long dark needle. Angemon saw this and quickly knocked her out of the way.  
  
"Hey boy, what do you think you're doing?" Lady Devimon reached for him, but Devimon accidentally knocked her out of the way, trying to kill Angemon. "Devimon, what are you doing?" "Hey, you can't attack him, he's mine. Death Claw." Devimon grabbed Angemon's throat, hissing at his face. Angemon struggles to get free, but his grip held. Devimon tossed Angemon into the wall. "Rzaor Wing!" Bats flew out of the darkness, paralyzing Angemon on his sides. "You cannot overpower darkness." Lady Devimon gave a kick to Devimon's leg. "Never do that again!" Devimon glared at her, and she flew away.  
  
"Now, to finish you off, angel girl." Hikari saw her forming another needle. "Angewomon, get out of the way!" Lady Devimon dived down at her. Hikari threw a stone at her eye. Lady Devimon dived down towards Hikari now. "Little girl." Angewomon formed another arrow in her arms. "Holy arrow!" Firing the arrow at Lady Devimon, she quickly placed all her energy into it. The arrow shot through the air. Lady Devimon saw this and quickly knocked it into the air, aiming at Devimon. The heavenly arrow instead sliced through Devimon's cloak. "Hey, watch it!" Takeru noticed Lady Devimon and Devimon fighting. "Here's your chance to fight back!" he told Angemon. "We don't have anymore power left."  
  
"Listen Lady Devimon, you better leave all of this work to me!' "In your dreams!"  
  
"Oh no, we have to win, or the world is going to get destroyed." Angewomon saw Hikari's determination, causing her to release all she had left. "Saint Aim!" Angewomon fired a twisted charm at Lady Devimon. Lady Devimon screamed as her body began to melt away. "No! This can't be! I have to win!" Her wings dropped down, and her legs tightened. Her entire face shattered, as Devimon watch her eyes burn with fire. "So you think you have won, by defeating that Digimon?" Devimon slammed another wave of dark energy at Angewomon's body, causing her to fall into Hikari's arms.  
  
Angemon gave a twist. "Heaven's Knuckle's!" He fired a golden light at Devimon. He  
  
cried out in pain as the light went straight through his body. "This can't be happening!" Devimon's dark energy shriveled up into a tiny form of energy, blasting away into the darkness. Vamdemon, who was watching nearby, shielded his eyes. "Those two fools. I knew they couldn't do it." He flapped his cape and walked into a dark passage. It closed up immediately, getting surrounded by hundreds of ice shards. The entire place began to collapse, with them in it. "Hold on Hikari!" Takeru grabbed Hikari and pulled her through the doorway. Angemon lifted Angewomon, and they flew out of the strange castle...  
  
"I am Devimon! The rightful ruler of this world, and all the others that bestow   
  
beyond me! Take me as your guardian!"  
  
"I am Lady Devimon! Warrior for the last to dark species. I have come here to  
  
take on the challenge that is granted!"  
  
"When I'm through with you... Perhaps, you think this is all a game, when really,  
  
this may be a matter of life and death. I will grant both of you a quest, a journey,  
  
to here you truly deserve to be..."  
  
"Hikari, are you alright?" Takeru touched her face. Tailmon and Patamon both laid  
  
weakly in the grass. "I'll be fine." Hikari reached for her whistle. Touching only bare skin, she got up and searched for it. "I must have lost my whistle during the fight. I feel so horrible. I think my life has just been sucked out, for good." Takeru and Hikari gazed into the sky. It was turning into morning, already. The sun leaped out from the shadows, and warmed the grass. "How do we get back to our families?" "We'll find a way," Takeru smiled. "You know, maybe we can defeat them. Maybe, we can." Takeru coughed, and fell asleep.  
  
When Takeru woke up, he was naked. Hikari was next to him, sleeping. Her clothes seem  
  
to have been torn off. When he reached for his hat, he could feel the softness. Looking at his body, he laughed. "I'm back to normal..." Takeru looked into his backpack, and found some clothes he could wear, that actually fitted him. A moment later, Hikari awakened, finding Takeru naked in the sunlight. "What the? Hey!" Hikari grabbed for her backpack, and effortlessly grabbed some clothes. She began to blush a little, but tried to hide it in front of Takeru. When Takeru looked back, he could see Hikari putting her clothes on.  
  
"Well, Takeru, I guess we're both back to normal now." Hikari noticed the dark castle  
  
gone, without a trace. "This is strange." Takeru could see Tailmon and Patamon were both still injured. "How can we help our Digimon?" Takeru looked into his backpack, and found a small first aid-kit. He began to wrap Patamon's wings while he rubbed his belly. He could right away tell he was hungry. "We have to hurry and get these two some food." Takeru nudged Patamon's back, and he awakened, stunned at the appearance of Takeru.  
  
"Well, at least you two are back to normal. But I wondered what happened to Iori.  
  
Hope he's alright. Is he still here in the Digital World?" 


End file.
